


Что для тебя — любовь?

by Shipp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipp/pseuds/Shipp
Summary: С некоторого времени в мире произошло глобальное преобразование: было создано специальное Министерство брака, в котором каждому человеку заранее, вне зависимости от его желания, предписывали пару, более подходящую ему по некоторым характеристикам. Отныне и Наруто с Саске, понимающих любовь совсем по-разному, придется смириться с этим, вливаясь в жизни друг друга и, можно сказать, поделив жизнь на двоих.





	1. Пролог

— Саске, смотри, — собственный голос словно теряется, эхом отдаваясь в голове. — Упала первая звезда.

Будто перед самыми глазами мелькали картины прекрасного небосвода, усыпанного широким поясом звезд, которые мерцали в ночной мгле, освещая собой, казалось, все небо, каждый его уголок. Темное и мрачное — оно словно все ниже опускалось к земле; сердце замирало от ощущения, что вот-вот оно должно рухнуть прямо на голову, тут же погружая все вокруг в какой-то тягучий омут.

— Как красиво… — почти неслышно произнес он, полными тихого восторга глазами глядя куда-то вверх.

Легкое дуновение теплого ветра заставило меня чуть вздрогнуть. Холодные перила на крыше нашей школы всегда, даже летом, почему-то неприятно обжигали кожу.

— Мама сказала: «сегодня звезды должны полностью осветить невообразимо широкий простор», — с легкой ноткой задора продолжал я, переводя взор на мальчика, стоящего близко ко мне; так близко, что я мог почувствовать, хоть и совсем отдаленно, тепло его тела. Так же, как и мои, его руки время от времени покрывались мелкими мурашками: не то летний зной заставлял дрожь охватывать нас обоих, не то сегодняшняя ночь была и вправду так прекрасна. — Наверное, она имела в виду небо, как думаешь? — почему-то рядом с ним мне хотелось быть спокойнее, а голос сам по себе становился тише, будто моя грудь была охвачена странным оцепенением.

— Ага, — протянул он, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как небосвод каждые несколько секунд пронзали полосы от падающих звездочек.

Его взгляд… Пока он так пристально всматривался в глубину ночного неба, я почему-то не мог оторвать взор от его лица.

Казалось, в ту ночь я должен был с трепетом запоминать каждое мгновение звездопада, который можно было наблюдать настолько редко, что это можно было считать настоящим праздником или знаменательным днем в жизни. Но тогда я с замиранием сердца наблюдал лишь за ним: за каждой мимолетной эмоцией, промелькнувшей на его лице, за каждым движением его чуть приоткрытых от радости губ… Тот день я запомнил вовсе не из-за звезд.

— Загадай желание, Саске.

Я до сих пор храню в памяти то воспоминание, как я впервые коснулся своей тогда еще маленькой ладошкой его руки, которая в ту же секунду вздрогнула. Наверное, уже тогда он был недотрогой.

— Желание? — его совсем детское непонимание и трепет, сияющий в глазах. — Давай загадаем вместе?

В тот день ветер был и правда очень теплым. Даже сейчас, вспоминая то время, я словно каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущаю его приятное дуновение на своей коже.

— Хорошо, — окутанный каким-то странным чувством, поддаваясь манящему желанию и, еще будучи ребенком, не до конца осознавая происходящее, я непроизвольно потянулся ближе к его лицу. — На счет три.

— Раз, — первым тихо произнес Учиха, замерев, наблюдая за тем, как расстояние между нашими лицами медленно сокращалось.

— Два, — веки сами по себе начали опускаться, рассудок постепенно охватывал странный сон.

— Три, — мои губы мягким касанием будто застыли на его будто бы бархатной щеке.

В ту ночь, когда мы были еще детьми, я позволил себе украсть у Саске тот поцелуй в те секунды, когда с неба, сияя и едва заметно переливаясь, падали звезды; уже через пару мгновений их свет исчезал, пропадая или растворяясь в ночной тьме. Но то время пролетело насколько быстро и незаметно, что, казалось, и воспоминания, хранимые мною на протяжении долгих лет, так же, как и те звезды, должны были уже давно затухнуть. Однако…

— Наруто, — тихий и такой родной голос доносился словно из ниоткуда, мягко лаская мой слух, — просыпайся.

Именно сейчас, именно в эту секунду… мне так хочется, чтобы ты хотя бы на несколько мгновений прикоснулся своей ладонью к моему лицу. Знаешь, временами этого действительно очень не хватает.

— Нам уже скоро выходить. Будет не очень хорошо, если мы опоздаем.

Но даже с закрытыми глазами я буквально чувствую, что на твоем лице нет даже легкого оттенка улыбки, намека на нее. А ведь в детстве все было совсем по-другому. Казалось, тогда ты был совершенно другим, Саске.

— М-м, — недовольно протянул я, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, все глубже проникающих в еще помутненный сном рассудок.

Наконец я поднял веки, чуть потягиваясь на своем месте и рукой пробираясь в растрепанные после пробуждения волосы. Сквозь совсем легкие занавески аккуратно пробивалось уже заходящее за горизонт солнце, окрашивая просторную комнату в розовые и желтые оттенки; его последние, но яркие лучи немного слепили, из-за чего я слабо нахмурил брови, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Передо мной вновь открылась совсем знакомая картина: край мягкого пледа, укутавшись в который всего несколькими минутами ранее я спал, большая гостиная, выполненная в светлых тонах, и сам Учиха, сейчас сидящий рядом со мной и всматривающийся в пустоту.

Делая глубокий вдох, я снова протянул что-то невнятное, носом утыкаясь в подушку, будто пытаясь спрятаться от раздражающего зрение солнца. Повисшая тишина казалась настолько звенящей и непроницаемой, что я мог слышать мерные удары собственного сердца, пульс которого отдавался в моих ушах. Минута, следующая — ритм постепенно начинает сбиваться, словно точный ход часовой стрелки вмиг кто-то нарушил. Почему-то мне казалось, что сам воздух постепенно наполнялся чем-то теплым, заставляя и мое сердце то и дело сбиваться с привычного ритма. Снова это чувство…

— Нам обязательно идти? — наверное, мой голос звучал слишком мечтательно. Ему может не понравиться.

— Обязательно, — коротко бросил он мне в ответ, вставая с дивана и направляясь куда-то в сторону коридора. На его лице, о чем я и подумал всего секундой ранее, мелькнуло не то недовольство, не то раздражение.

«Может не понравиться…» — повисло в моей голове, и я медленно поднялся с мягкого местечка, направляя взор в сторону окна, за которым виднелись стеклянные многоэтажки; в их окнах, как в многочисленных зеркалах, отражались солнечные лучи, из-за чего казалось, словно высокие здания буквально пылали в ярком закате. Сознание до сих пор не прояснилось от тягучей сонной дымки, которая как будто окутывала меня с ног до головы, все глубже поглощая меня и заставляя мыслями окунаться в прошлое. И, снова погружаясь в какую-то прострацию, я поддаюсь потоку воспоминаний, не отпускающих меня всякий раз, когда я ложусь спать.

И все же редко выдавались такие деньки, когда я мог лишние пять минут просто полежать на мягком диване, подальше отбрасывая ненужные заботы и наслаждаясь заходом солнца. Наверное, именно это время суток мне нравилось больше всего, особенно перед наступлением лета: все вокруг словно погружалось в какое-то сладкое предвкушение или, может, несознательное ожидание тепла. Но таки, признаться, каждый день я ждал этого свободного часа, чтобы провести его наедине с Саске, сейчас находящегося рядом со мной. С головой окунувшись в работу, он освобождался только в это время и чаще всего заглядывал домой перед тем, как снова вернуться к делам, в которые я был практически не посвящен.

А ведь, если подумать… Уже целых два года я считаю часы до его прихода домой, с каждым днем все больше осознавая, что ожидание становится все более и более томительным, но все же не теряющим свой смысл. И каждый раз, по его возвращению, не могу смириться с мыслью, что единственный, кто с нетерпением ждет этой встречи, — только я, как бы печально это ни звучало.

С некоторого времени в мире произошло глобальное преобразование, изменившее жизнь людей и буквально перевернувшее ее с ног на голову: было создано специальное Министерство брака, в котором каждому человеку заранее, вне зависимости от его желания, предписывали пару, более подходящую ему по некоторым характеристикам, главной из которых, преимущественно, являлось продолжение рода и хорошая наследственность. Учитывая и внешность, и состояние здоровья, и увлечения с личными интересами, правительство выбирало человеку партнера, с которым он должен был создать семью. Да, именно на это и было рассчитано данное нововведение — создание семьи и исчезновение проблемы с выбором партнера по жизни.

Однако то, чего избежать было невозможно, — недовольства людей, мнение которых, можно сказать, не учитывалось. Любовь и истинная пара — как таковые, эти понятия просто-напросто исчезли. И теперь общество можно было условно разделить на две части: те, кого такая политика устраивала, и те, кто мог только страдать от подобного рода отношений.

И до сих пор, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове тот день, когда мы впервые встретились взглядом после долгой разлуки, вспоминая монотонный голос какого-то незнакомого человека, работающего в Министерстве, я не могу унять дрожь, в которую тут же бросает меня тело. Я ясно помню, как в тот день, пока почти неслышимое дыхание эхом разбивалось о стены, мы, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза, вслушивались в каждое слово того незнакомца; и именно тогда мы впервые смотрели друг на друга, как на супругов или партнеров, будучи уже неразрывно связаны — связаны навсегда.

«Так сильно изменился с детства… И даже в школе я совершенно не мог представить, что через несколько лет я буду вот так тянуть время перед выходом из нашего общего дома, выслушивая его недовольства», — поймал себя на мысли я, скучающим взглядом проскользнув вдоль помещения и направляя взор на Саске, который с непоколебимым, как и всегда, видом одевался в коридоре.

Успешный наследник крупной компании, которую на данный момент возглавлял его старший брат, занятой и поглощенный в заботы, ранее совсем не знакомые такому обычному студенту, как я, — казалось бы, мы совершенно разные и, наверное, несовместимые от слова «совсем», но все же нам обоим пришлось смириться с тем, что отныне мы вынуждены влиться в жизни друг друга, можно сказать, поделить жизнь на двоих.

— Вставай уже, Наруто, — негромко выдал он, на секунду взглянув на меня и тут же отводя взор. — Итачи недавно звонил, сказал, что уже ждет нас.

— Х-хорошо, — внезапно полностью распахивая веки, проговорил я, заикаясь.

«Он не часто называет меня по имени», — я легко вздрогнул, опуская голову и чувствуя, как к щекам словно приливает что-то горячее, из-за чего кожа покрылась румянцем. Я аккуратно поднялся на ноги и направился в сторону Учихи, не проронив ни слова, начиная приводить себя в порядок и одеваться.

— Выходи на улицу, буду ждать тебя там, — спустя несколько секунд еще тише произнес он и резко отвернулся от меня.

После раздался несильный хлопок двери, и в квартире снова повисла полная тишина, охватившая, казалось, каждый ее уголок, с каждой секундой начиная давить на меня все сильнее, что я ясно начинал ощущать своими плечами, на которые будто опустился тяжелый камень.

«Изменился до неузнаваемости, — вновь промелькнуло в моей голове. Я поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале — сейчас на меня смотрел совсем не тот веселый парень, каким я привык видеть себя в окружении людей. — Как бы мне хотелось знать, что так изменило его, — я устало, не отрывая взор, смотрел на свое отражение; казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и эти мысли, словно тонкие бесчисленные нити, вновь окутают меня с ног до головы, путаясь и переплетаясь между собой. — Как бы мне хотелось знать, о чем ты думаешь».


	2. Chapter 2

— Саске, сегодня снова? — стараясь сдержать очень удивленный тон, обратился я к Учихе, сидящему за рулем.

— Да, — отрезал он, не поднимая на меня взгляд. — Не стой на месте, садись уже, — тут же проговорил он и жестом указал на переднее сидение рядом с ним.

— Да-да, — я сел в машину, захлопнув за собой дверь, уже через пару секунд откинувшись спиной на мягкое сидение, разваливаясь на нем, как на диване.

«Снова решил попробовать побороть свой страх?» — в тот же миг промелькнуло в моих мыслях. Хоть мы и не разговаривали на эту тему, но я уже давно успел заметить, что у Саске что-то вроде фобии на автомобили, из-за чего каждый раз, когда он пытался водить, его руки тут же сводило дрожью, поэтому обычно нашу машину вел водитель. Однако сегодня, видимо, Учиха вновь решил предпринять попытки сесть за руль самостоятельно; и на этот раз, очевидно, что-то точно поменялось, ведь, быстро пробежавшись взглядом сперва по его лицу, затем по рукам и телу, я не заметил ни намека на панику или что-то схожее с ней.

«Удо-обно», — довольно протянул про себя я и, вновь мельком глянув на Саске, заметил, что он все же удостоил меня своего взгляда, в котором читалось лишь недовольство и укор. Я слегка улыбнулся, подумав: «Какой серьезный, посмотрите на него. А ведь он не любит мягкие спинки, но я все же смог выпросить у него именно эту машину, — улыбка растянулась еще шире от самодовольства и странной радости. — Давно же это было… — я снова, но уже не так уверенно посмотрел на Учиху, который, быстро нажав что-то на панели машины, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида; автомобиль тронулся с места. — Давно», — думал я, не отрывая от взгляда от парня. Казалось, я смотрел настолько пристально, что он уже давно должен был раздражительно попросить меня отвернуться или буквально окатить злым взглядом. Но я, как назло, продолжал рассматривать профиль его лица, на котором ни на секунду не сменялось выражение, будто все эмоции были давно с него стерты.

Почему-то в голову снова стали медленно пробираться такие, казалось бы, ненужные сейчас мысли; мысли о тех важных вещах, которые уже давно было пора забыть и наконец похоронить в сердце. Уже неосознанно проскальзывая взглядом по лицу Саске, на которое мягко ложились золотистые лучи солнца, чуть поблескивая на коже, я как будто все глубже проваливался в какой-то собственный мир; меня вновь начал окутывать сон.

«Равнодушие, хладнокровность, непоколебимость… Что же ты пытаешься спрятать за той стеной, которую собственноручно, может, и несознательно выстроил вокруг себя? — взор опускается все ниже, останавливаясь на губах парня. — «Сколько бы времени ни прошло, я никак не могу понять, что же творится в твоей голове», — в сознании тут же всплывают воспоминания о том самом времени, когда мы только-только начали жить вместе: тогда я ясно чувствовал, что единственное, что Учиха испытывает ко мне, — неприязнь и какое-то странное презрение, не дающее мне покоя и по сей день. Но ничего изменить я все же был не в силах. В то же мгновение по телу пробежались неприятные мурашки, из-за чего плечи неровно вздрогнули, а тело будто сжалось изнутри.

«Таскайся за мной, где хочешь, но от меня тебе ждать нечего. Учти это», — вспоминая эти слова, каждый раз, словно перед самыми глазами, всплывают, наверное, одни из самых неприятных картин, которые только могла хранить моя память: то лицо, на котором отчетливо читалось лишь отвращение и боль, сдерживаемая уже из последних сил. К горлу подступил неприятный ком, заставляя дыхание сбиться, словно что-то, удушая, сжимало мое горло; глаза начинали слипаться все сильнее, а мысли все больше напоминали какой-то сумбур, заполняющий, казалось, всю мою голову и, как клубок ниток, путающийся все сильнее и сильнее.

Солнце неприятно слепило, отчего я просто не мог наконец снова погрузиться в такой нужный в этот момент сон. Казалось, чем ближе оно подходило к горизонту, тем ярче становились его лучи, заставляя меня буквально повиснуть в странном состоянии, словно я находился в невесомости; сон и явь смешивались воедино, не позволяя мне полностью провалиться в царство Морфея.

— Нам еще долго ехать, — уже почти не разбирая слов, я уловил голос Саске. — Засыпай, — тихо произнес он, медленно переводя на меня взор.

— Долго? — начал было я, но внезапно, смотря будто бы сквозь плотную пелену, уловил его взгляд; совсем нечетко, расплывчато, но я заметил, как в его глазах всего на мгновение промелькнула непонятная мне эмоция: совсем блеклый оттенок не то радости, не то чувства, напоминающего ее.

Все мое тело целиком охватило трепетное оцепенение; я затаил дыхание. Перед глазами становилось все темнее, и затуманенное сознание все сильнее охватывалось сном.

— Долго, — негромко ответил он, чуть приподнимая уголки губ.

«Улыбнулся?..» — последняя мысль, что посетила меня, повисла в моей голове. В груди будто разлилось что-то горячее, проникая, казалось, в каждую клеточку моего тела и согревая меня изнутри. До безумия тяжелые веки медленно опустились. Спокойствие и умиротворение — казалось, еще немного, и я точно утону в чем-то теплом.

***

— Наруто-сан, вам пора выходить, — чей-то знакомый голос, постепенно становясь все громче, заставил меня легко вздрогнуть.

— Просил же, не называй меня так, — слегка приоткрывая глаза, сведя брови, произнес я в ответ, замечая, что передо мной стоит Дейдара. Его светлые волосы, как и всегда, были убраны в аккуратный высокий хвост, но пару прядей под конец рабочего дня все же выбились из него. Стоит признать, это только украшало парня, который и без того отлично смотрелся в черном элегантном костюме, который на вид выглядел довольно-таки дорогим.

«Хотя чего еще можно ожидать от секретаря самого главы компании Учиха?» — посмеялся я про себя, понимая, как сильно Дейдара трясся за свой внешний вид.

— Ладно-ладно. Вставайте уже, вам пора, — замечая, что я нагло разглядываю его, парень чуть замешкался, растерянным взглядом пробегаясь вокруг себя. Наверное, как обычно, боялся получить выговор от Итачи, за которым бегал, словно хвостик.

— Где Саске? — оглянувшись за себя и не увидев рядом младшего Учиху, я немного приподнялся с сидения машины. — Уже зашел? — не давая Дейдаре возможности ответить, продолжал я, потирая глаза и пытаясь избавиться от остатков сонливости.

— Да, он ждет вас внутри, — заправляя упавшие на лицо волосы за ухо, проговорил он, шире открывая машинную дверь и взглядом указывая на высокое здание, рядом с которым мы находились.

— Есть что-нибудь перекусить? — поднимаясь со своего места, недовольно протянул я, поправляя легкую куртку и черные джинсы.

— На… — казалось, Дейдара хотел уже начать кричать на меня. И все же я немало любил повыводить его из себя, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением, — Наруто, вы с Саске-саном и так опоздали на, — он быстро взглянул на свои наручные часы, — почти час!

«Вот-вот выйдет из себя», — захохотал про себя я, из последних сил пытаясь сдержать улыбку, все шире растягивающуюся на моем лице.

— Вам еще надо костюм нормальный подобрать! Вы же не в универ пришли, зачем было одеваться так?! — вспылил Дейдара, оглядывая меня с ног до головы и отмечая абсолютно повседневную одежду.

— Но я же знаю, что ты, Дейдара, все равно напялишь на меня другие вещи, — я попытался сделать свой голос настолько серьезным, насколько мог.

— Что тут происходит? — вдруг донеслось откуда-то со стороны здания. Стеклянная дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел Итачи, направляющийся прямо к нам. — Я уж вас заждался, а вы тут снова поболтать решили? — совсем легко, но заметно доброжелательно улыбаясь, выдал он, подходя к Дейдаре сзади и, не отводя глаз, глядя на него. Того же сразу будто что-то сковало.

— Д-да нет, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, светловолосый бегло смотрел то на меня, то снова переводил какой-то испуганный взгляд на Учиху. — Может, уже пойдем? — он сжал в руках собственную сумку, стараясь быстрее увеличить расстояние между собой и Итачи.

— Да, пойдемте, — тут же произнес тот в ответ, так же пристально наблюдая за тем, как парень первый практически побежал к двери и мгновенно удалился из поля зрения.

«Да уж, между этими двумя ничего не меняется, — мысленно отметил я, не переставая улыбаться. — Не могу понять, чем Учиха его так пугает. Вроде как уже долго вместе работают, должны были привыкнуть друг к другу», — почему-то эта мысль еще больше меня раззадорила. В голову тут же пришла идея: «Надо бы расспросить Дейдару, а то шугается от Итачи, как кошка от собаки. Будет весело понаблюдать за его реакцией».

Зайдя в помещение, я сразу же обратил внимание на то, насколько же красиво было внутри. Обычно, когда мне требовалось лично присутствовать на каких-то встречах Саске или участвовать в его делах, чаще всего нам приходилось посещать обыкновенные офисы или залы для встреч, которые буквально кишили людьми: сотрудниками разных компаний, другими работниками и приглашенными гостями. Однако на сей раз я немало удивился, ведь изнутри обыкновенная на вид стеклянная многоэтажка, напоминающая все те же однообразные офисы, очень отличалась от того, что я мог себе представлять по дороге сюда: в просторном холле, выполненном в современном стиле, было очень тихо и немноголюдно; лишь изредка с разных сторон чуть слышным эхом раздавались чьи-то голоса, вскоре снова затихая. Но, подняв глаза вверх, я буквально застыл на месте, замирая в изумлении. Как такового потолка здесь вообще не было, и все этажи можно было видеть в виде стеклянных балконов, по которым неторопливо вышагивали, словно прогуливаясь, люди, все до единого одетые в костюмы.

«Теперь я понял, почему Дейдара начал так ругаться на меня», — я снова не смог сдержать усмешки, чувствуя себя белой вороной среди всех этих людей. Это только прибавляло веселья, ведь, бросив взгляд на секретаря Итачи, я заметил, что его щеки уже успели залиться румянцем. И, скорее всего, это был румянец стыда за меня и за мой внешний вид.

— Наруто, — Учиха остановил меня за плечо.

— А? — краем глаза наблюдая за парнем, идущим спереди нас, ответил я. Дейдара, оглянувшись, тоже остановился, и я, будто продолжая провоцировать его, сделал настолько расслабленный и даже нагловатый вид, что должно было показаться, что я нахожусь дома, а не в какой-то серьезной обстановке.

— Мне нужно еще кое-куда заглянуть, а вы идите вперед, — сказал Итачи и, прежде чем покинуть нас с Дейдарой, кивнул ему головой, будто тот должен был что-то понять.

— Пошлите, Наруто, — позвал меня тот и, опуская взгляд, спешно направился в сторону лифта.

«Что-то от меня скрывают. А это уже интересно», — я прищурился, после бегом догоняя парня и в ту же секунду хватая его за запястье.

— Эй, чего вам?! — он попытался вырваться из моей хватки, но я все же оказался сильнее, только крепче сжимая чужую руку.

Хоть парень всегда и обращался ко мне на «вы», но уже давно наши отношения нельзя было называть официальными — уж слишком я любил его побесить.

— Дейда-ара, — казалось, от моего тона тот сразу же вздрогнул в плохом предчувствии. — Давай рассказывай.

— Что вам рассказывать? — заходя в лифт и потянув меня за собой, он нажал на кнопку шестнадцатого этажа.

— Я точно чего-то не знаю! По вам с Итачи это прекрасно заметно, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся я, изображая обиду.

А Дейдара, в свою очередь, снова замер на месте, и его щеки покрылись еще более явным румянцем, чему даже я был удивлен. Спустя мгновение в немного тесной кабине повисло неловкое молчание. Хоть я и добивался именно этого, всеми силами пытаясь застать парня врасплох, но почему-то атмосфера тут же словно помрачнела, а сам воздух начал становиться тяжелее. Я мимолетно взглянул на Дейдару, не ожидая чего-то удивительного, но в ту же секунду в груди будто что-то неприятно кольнуло: на его лице словно было написано странное чувство, отдаленно напоминающее не то сожаление, не то горесть, а в глазах ясно читалось, что в эту секунду он все глубже погружался в смятение и озадаченность.

— Ч-что-то случилось? — слегка недоумевая, застыл в неуверенности я.

Однако ответа, как и можно было предполагать, не последовало, и следующие пятнадцать минут, пока мы добирались до нужного места, царило молчание, которое я почему-то не решался нарушить.

«Я сказал что-то лишнее? — эта мысль не покидала меня на протяжении всего нашего пути. — Да, я люблю немного посмеяться над ним… Ну, возможно, не немного. Но задевать его так сильно я не хотел!» — все громче мысленно кричал я, доказывая что-то самому себе.

Внезапно меня будто осенило; даже мой шаг непроизвольно стал тише, а выражение лица наверняка становилось все более и более серьезным, из-за чего Дейдара даже оглянулся в непонимании, замечая, что мое привычное дурацкое поведение куда-то испарилось.

«Может?..»

Мою грудь вдруг словно стеснило неясной тоской и злостью, наверное, на самого себя за собственную глупость. Я вспомнил, что когда-то давно, около года назад, когда я еще не был знаком с самим Дейдарой, Саске, в очередной раз пребывая в плохом настроении, вспылил и сравнил меня с ним. «Наша с тобой так называемая «семья» напоминает мне историю Дейдары. Мы никогда с тобой не уживемся! Хотя какая разница. Я не удивлюсь, если ты, как и этот блондин от своей пары, пойдешь от меня налево», — мне не приходилось вспоминать эти слова часто, ведь для самого Саске подобное было обычным делом, и я уже привык выслушивать такое. Однако сейчас, размышляя именно о светловолосом парне, позади которого я шел, моя память непроизвольно воскресила эту сцену в голове.

«Если у него проблемы с партнером… Можно ли допустить, что Итачи в этом как-то замешан, раз он так отреагировал на вопрос о нем?» — уже не замечая абсолютно ничего вокруг, я полностью погрузился в себя, стеклянным взглядом наблюдая за торопливыми шагами парня и следуя за ним.

— Мы пришли, — вдруг остановился Дейдара, и я чуть ли не врезался в его спину; в то же мгновение дымка вокруг моей головы будто рассеялась, и я наконец поднял свой взгляд. — Пошли, тебя нужно переодеть, — продолжал парень и жестом указал на то, чтобы я бегом шел за ним.

Войдя в помещение, я сразу же заметил скопление людей и небольшую студию фотосъемки, в которой с периодичностью в пару секунд щелкала вспышка. В глаза бросилась темная фигура какого-то человека, так же, как и большинство здесь присутствующих, одетого в строгий костюм.

— Погодите-ка… Это же Саске! — сам не желая того, тут же радостно вскрикнул я, приглядываясь.

Тот, видимо, услышав мой голос, всего на миг взглянул в мою сторону, после снова отводя взор, словно ему совершенно безразлично вообще чье-либо появление.

— Наруто, знаете… — вдруг тихо начал Дейдара, когда мы уже вошли в комнату гримерной. — Наверное, не мне стоит говорить вам об этом, но... — прервался он на полуслове, из-за чего я снова почувствовал напряжение, все сильнее сковывающее всего меня.

Яркий свет от нескольких напольных ламп разбавлял, смешивался с уже редкими лучами солнца, прокрадывающимися в небольшое помещение сквозь широкое окно. На город медленно опускались сумерки, из-за чего соседние высотки будто начинали светиться изнутри.

— Я думаю, вы должны знать это заранее, чтобы потом это не стало для вас шоком. С вашим-то вспыльчивым характером нельзя полагаться на адекватную реакцию, — все продолжал парень, не дожидаясь моего ответа. Его руки быстро скользили по различным вешалкам; время от времени он доставал из, можно сказать, завала различной одежды какие-то костюмы, но вскоре вновь вешал их на свои прежние места. — Честно, я не знаю, какие у вас с Саске-саном отношения, не знаю подробностей и деталей, однако, — с каждой секундой движения его становились все более и более суетливыми и даже отчасти неряшливыми, что по обыкновению собранному Дейдаре было абсолютно несвойственно, — по вам… — внезапно он замер, и я заметил, что на одно лишь мгновение его голос дрогнул, — по вам нельзя сказать, что ваш союз счастливый. И, возможно, в какой-то степени я хорошо понимаю вас, — совсем тихо добавил он в конце, наконец поворачиваясь ко мне лицом и, натягивая улыбку, протянул мне костюм бордового оттенка.

— И-и… Что же ты хочешь такого сказать? — сердце почему-то пропустило удар от странного, словно неприятно щекочущего что-то внутри предчувствия; Дейдара опустил взгляд, и я впервые поймал себя на мысли, что с ним у меня может оказаться немного больше общего, чем можно было подумать; мне почему-то захотелось разделить его чувства, видя перед собой человека… несчастного?

— Итачи-сама недавно сказал мне, что люди начали все чаще обсуждать вашу с Саске-саном… — он чуть помедлил, — семью. Точнее то, что она не такая, «какой должна быть», — будто цитируя чьи-то слова, продолжал говорить он. — Как вы знаете…

— Говори со мной на «ты», — перебил я парня, и в воздухе вновь повисла недолгая пауза.

— Как ты знаешь, — снова, сделав акцент, произнес он, — практически вся ваша жизнь выводится напоказ, ведь фамилию Учиха и саму компанию знает чуть ли не каждый первый, и, конечно же, люди любят посплетничать между собой — без этого не обойтись. И, как и можно было предполагать, люди начали говорить о том, почему у одного из самых известных лиц, носящих эту громкую фамилию, до сих пор нет детей.

Я замер в недоумении, не до конца осознавая, к чему ведет мой собеседник. И вновь, смотря на Дейдару, я увидел все то же выражение лица, которое, честно сказать, меня даже немного пугало: в его глазах, которые он не осмеливался поднять на меня, застыла неясная печаль, а его плечи, казалось, и вовсе замерли, словно на несколько мгновений парень перестал дышать.

— У Итачи-сама тоже нет детей, поэтому люди начали буквально возмущаться, ведь у известных личностей все должно быть идеально, особенно отношения в семье! По крайней мере, скоро на это обратится внимание Министерства, потому что такие важные лица, как вы с Саске-саном, на которых вечно обращены взгляды множества людей, должны подавать пример обществу, показывая, к чему стоит стремиться. А по их мнению, — он снова сделал паузу, — стремиться нужно именно к созданию настоящей семьи, вырастив достойных детей.

Казалось, с каждой секундой в комнате становилось все темнее и темнее; все вокруг стремительно окуналось в беспросветный мрак. Слова Дейдары казались мне все тяжелее, и каждое из них будто оседало в груди тяжелым камнем.

— Прям на больное, — попытался изобразить усмешку я, обращаясь к нему, однако по его виду было заметно, что разбавить обстановку уже не получится.

— Наруто, мне кажется, что еще немного, и на тебя начнут давить, — я буквально чувствовал в тоне Дейдары то немалое беспокойство, которым он был охвачен.

— Давить насчет ребенка? Мне нужно… родить? — непроизвольно мой голос становился все более тихим, и только спустя долю минуты я заметил, что на глаза начали наворачиваться слезы, а горло словно чем-то перекрыло; чем-то, что не позволяло мне нормально вдохнуть.

— Да, — твердо ответил парень и, немного помедлив, прикоснулся к моему плечу. Тело тут же охватило дрожью, а в груди все сильнее начинали бушевать странные, непонятные для меня чувства, смешиваясь между собой, словно яркие краски на палитре художника сливались в грязное пятно.

— Не трогай! — сам того не ожидая, я резко отдернул его ладонь, быстро вставая с места; колени предательски подкосились, из-за чего я чуть не рухнул на пол.

В ушах неприятно зазвенело, а в моей голове, казалось, творился полный хаос — что-то внутри меня невыносимо рвалось наружу, ныло и скрипело от боли.

— Выходите. Пока мы сделали перерыв, — вдруг донеслось откуда-то сзади меня, и я, обернувшись, увидел незнакомого мужчину, который стоял за дверью.

— Съемка уже идет. Нам стоит поторопиться, — тут же холодным тоном проговорил Дейдара, поправляя края своего костюма и снова протягивая мне одежду, в которую я должен был переодеться. После, прежде чем удалиться, он спешно добавил: — Думаю, этот костюм очень тебе подойдет. Саске-сану, — я затаил дыхание, — точно понравится.

От его последних слов по спине вновь пробежались мурашки. Торопливо отвернувшись от него, я направил взор к окну, за которым виднелись все тот же знакомый городской пейзаж. Казалось, лучи солнца уже совсем потускнели, позволяя покрывалу ночи медленно ложиться на улицы города. Желание вдохнуть вечерний прохладный воздух — единственное, что в ту секунду тревожило мою так внезапно опустевшую от мыслей голову. Почему-то мне казалось, что в этом здании, переполненном уже противными для меня людьми, было настолько душно и тесно, что вот-вот я и вовсе не смогу сделать очередной вдох; все это душило меня. Все те чувства, что я так долго пытался схоронить у себя в душе, вмиг ожили, начиная безжалостно разрывать мою грудь изнутри; разрывать настолько сильно, что горячие слезы шли уже непроизвольно, влажными дорожками стекая по словно горящим щекам.

— Наруто, чего застыл? — внезапно послышалось со стороны выхода из комнаты.

Я, вздрогнув, обернулся, замечая, что около двери стоял Саске. Сердце словно остановилось от одного его вида. Казалось, сам воздух стал еще тяжелее, из-за чего с каждым следующим мгновением дыхание становилось все более прерывистым и затрудненным.

«Еще немного, и я упаду», — поймал себя на мысли я, рукой пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору.

— Наруто?..


	3. Chapter 3

Слабость разливалась по всему моему телу, по каждому его сантиметру, из-за чего ноги вновь будто отказывались держать меня. Казалось, каждой секундой веки становились все тяжелее, а в голове творился полный кошмар и путаница.

«Ребенок? Люди… говорят? Что?» — мысленно засмеялся я, чувствуя, что вот-вот меня охватит истерика, с которой я вряд ли смогу справиться и совладать с собой.

— Ха-ха, — выдал нервный смешок я, глядя прямо в глаза Саске, в которых с каждым мгновением сменялось все больше каких-то смешанных эмоций: не то страх, не то растерянность то и дело мелькали в его взгляде.

— Что с тобой? — однако, несмотря ни на что, голос Учихи по-прежнему сохранял свой твердый тон.

Парень, не колеблясь, быстро направился в мою сторону, а я, сам не зная, что со мной творится, мог лишь с наблюдать за ним. Почему-то с каждым его шагом мое тело все сильнее сковывал непонятный страх, и чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее будто дрожало мое сердце, словно готовое вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Казалось, ком в моем горле стал еще больше, а слезы вновь непроизвольно выступили на краях глаз; щеки снова обожгло горячими влажными полосами.

— Ну-у, — как-то слишком тихо протянул Учиха. — Чего плачешь? — слегка грубовато спросил он, подходя ко мне так близко, что казалось, еще немного, и наши тела соприкоснутся.

Пальцы крепче сжались на костюме, который я держал в руках; тут же с лица, словно мелкие хрусталики, на дорогую ткань упали пару капель слез, которые я не успел утереть, и в тот же миг впитались в нее, оставляя едва заметные пятнышки. В самом горле застряли сотни слов, так и рвущиеся наружу, не позволяя мне сделать ни единого спокойного вдоха, будто мою шею опоясали тяжелые оковы, которые с каждой секундой душили меня все сильнее и сильнее.

С самого начала наших с Саске отношений, с первой нашей встречи в том самом Министерстве и по сей день между нами действовало одно лишь правило: исключались любые романтические отношения, включая физическую близость. Хоть о духовной близости речи не было, но близкими людьми друг для друга мы так и не стали, вечно находясь на какой-то дистанции, что меня, несомненно, очень расстраивало, ведь с самого детства я уже был привязан к нему в душевном плане. Но все же мне удалось привыкнуть к этому. Со временем я даже научился радоваться и тому, что у меня уже есть — главное, чтобы Учиха просто был рядом; этого мне было вполне достаточно.

И вот, стоя напротив меня и произнося такие слова, Учиха заставил мое сердце остановиться на пару мгновений. Меня всецело охватило трепетное оцепенение, и, казалось, даже моя кровь стала горячее, все быстрее разгоняясь по венам. Хоть его тон и был немного груб, подобно привычному, хоть выражение его лица и оставалось обыкновенным, но каждое следующее слово, сказанное им, словно повисало в воздухе, заставляя меня замереть.

«Что с ним? Почему он так изменился? Никогда раньше он бы не побеспокоился обо мне так сильно», — отрывая взгляд от его лица, я опустил голову, в спешке вытирая слезы.

— Твой костюм помнется, если ты будешь так сжимать, — каждой клеточкой своего тела я чувствовал, как взгляд Учихи проскальзывает по моему телу все ниже, останавливаясь там, куда был устремлен и мой взор. — Пошли, тебе надо примерить его.

— Ага, — только и мог, едва заметно всхлипывая, пролепетать я в ответ, следуя за ним.

Через несколько минут я наконец мог взглянуть на себя в непривычном образе. Обратив взор на зеркало, в его отражении я увидел не очень высокого парня с немного растрепанными светлыми волосами; костюм, определенно, очень хорошо сидел на нем, своим цветом только украшая его, а фасоном подчеркивая стройную фигуру.

«И это я?» — меня охватило непреодолимое желание засмеяться прямо здесь и сейчас, однако почему-то мне казалось, что, если я дам волю совершенно любым эмоциям, ком в горле снова станет больше, и я вновь не смогу сдержать слез.

— Тебе идет, — низкий и приятный, подобно бархату, голос раздался откуда-то сзади меня.

— Думаю… ты прав, — слегка помедлив, ответил я, переводя неуверенный взгляд со своего отражения на Саске, который сделал пару шагов ко мне навстречу.

— Обычно ты носишь такие объемные вещи, что под ними практически не заметна твоя фигура, — его рука, будто сама по себе, медленно потянулась ко мне. Я затаил дыхание.

«Н-нет», — протянул я про себя; какое-то неприятное чувство заставило меня вздрогнуть. В голове вертелось лишь одно: «Почему он это делает? Почему так изменился?»

— Извини, — вдруг выдал он, сведя брови и резко убирая от меня ладонь, так и не позволив себе коснуться моего тела.

Каково было мое удивление, когда я заметил, что его глазах на секунду промелькнул страх, который тут же испарился из его взгляда, словно снова намеренно скрытый под маской безразличия и холодности. Однако, вновь взглянув на себя в зеркало, я увидел, что в моих глазах отражался еще больший испуг.

«Что происходит?»

Наверное, каждый бы хотел, чтобы его вторая половинка прислонилась к нему со спины, заключая в крепкие объятия — ну чем не идеальный момент, когда вы оба, сжимая друг друга чуть крепче, будто делите на двоих свое тепло? Но со стороны Учихи… Это слишком странное поведение, что меня и пугало. Как будто он стал меняться на глазах.

— Пошли, — не менее холодно, нежели сам Саске, выдал я (выглядело ли это, словно я ему подражаю?), быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу из комнаты, высокие стены которой были покрыты полосами лучей закатного солнца, как бы обещающего вот-вот скрыться за горизонтом.

— Ага, — впервые, наверное, за все два года, что мы провели вместе, кротко ответил он мне, ступая вслед за мной.

В сознании непроизвольно воскресло воспоминание из совсем раннего детства, когда Саске, привыкший повсюду бегать за своим старшим братом, начал бегать и за мной. Я словно чувствовал спиной каждый его шаг, каждый взгляд, брошенный на меня сзади. Уголки губ непроизвольно чуть приподнялись, а в груди понемногу все больше теплело, будто весенние лучи солнца проникали куда-то внутрь меня, согревая само сердце. До сих пор некоторыми вечерами, перед сном я мог вспоминать те года, когда мы так хорошо общались, будучи детьми. Мы даже смогли поступить в одну школу, однако, когда мы переходили в старшие классы, Учиха внезапно исчез, вмиг просто испарившись из моей жизни. Тепло в груди вдруг чем-то омрачилось. Тогда мне было действительно тяжело, и, наверное, на протяжении четырех лет я постепенно начал считать его «другом детства, с которым наши пути внезапно разошлись». И если бы не тот самый день, когда мы впервые после долгой разлуки встретились лицом к лицу в Министерстве, он бы так и остался для меня, можно сказать, живым воспоминанием, до конца моей жизни.

«Да уж, в тот день, с таким волнением и трепетом ожидаемый мной, я мог ждать встречи с совершенно любым человеком, кроме него, — промелькнуло в моих мыслях. Наверное, я до сих пор, уже спустя столько времени, не мог до конца осознать, что именно Саске станет моим супругом. — Существует ли судьба?..» — все глубже окунаясь в нахлынувшие воспоминания, задался я вопросом, ответа на который я никогда не смогу найти.

— Вот и вы, — тишина, повисшая на некоторое время, нарушилась. Итачи ближе подошел к нам с Саске, оглядывая обоих, а в особенности меня, с ног до головы. — Отличный костюм.

Казалось, он хотел добавить что-то еще, однако в то же мгновение был внезапно прерван:

— Конечно, отличный! Вкус Дейдары, как обычно, на высоте, не так ли? — проговорил Саске, в голосе которого только дурак не смог бы уловить не скрытую враждебность, заставившую нас с Итачи тут же застыть на месте.

— Несомненно, — коротко бросил старший Учиха, к моему удивлению, очень твердым и непоколебимым тоном.

«Видимо, это у них семейное. Никогда не перестану поражаться», — подумал я, смотря то на Саске, то на Итачи, желая заметить что-нибудь еще, что могло бы стать важной деталью. Однако оба, будто вмиг превратившись в каменные статуи, просто молча прожигали друг друга взглядом, и каждый, конечно же, не желал уступать.

— Наруто, идите сюда, — вдруг донесся голос Дейдары.

Братья еще несколько секунд не могли оторвать друг от друга, видимо, очень многозначительный взор, и только спустя некоторое время мы втроем сдвинулись с места.

«Опять заладили что-то про Дейдару», — озадаченно хмыкнул я про себя, глядя под ноги и шагая прямо по полосе оранжевого света, прерывистыми линиями ложащегося на пол и высокие стены. Солнце, едва заметное из-за высоких зданий за окном, светило уже совсем слабо; последние лучи один за другим становились все более блеклыми, а небо окрашивались в приятные темные оттенки с розовым отливом. Я проскользнул взглядом вдоль полосы, по которой шел, к широкому во всю стену окну, устремив взор за него и тоскливо всматриваясь куда-то вдаль, за те многоэтажные здания; туда, где скрывалось солнце. А я словно провожал его.

— Сюда, — сложив руки, Дейдара жестом указал, куда мы с Саске должны встать. — Наруто! — вдруг окликнул он меня. Я резко вздрогнул, будто очнувшись, и посмотрел в его сторону. — Это обыкновенная съемка. Несколько фотографий — и вы будете свободны. Я попросил не задерживать вас, — казалось, парень хотел сказать что-то совершенно иное, и это прекрасно читалось в его глазах. Наверное, ему хотелось приободрить меня или просто напомнить, что я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы рассматривать пейзажи за окном.

— Хорошо, — совсем негромко ответил я, задумываясь еще больше.

«Если это жалость, то она мне не нужна», — лишь одна мысль успела посетить меня, прежде чем мы с Саске встали на нужное место.

Какие-то замечания фотографа, движения, прикосновения, вспышки от фотоаппарата — все смешалось в голове, в которой до сих пор мелькали картины такого, казалось бы, далекого детства, затем медленно бликами расплываясь в теплых солнечных лучах, исчезая и вновь появляясь.

— Ну же! Вы — пара. Давайте чуть ближе друг к другу, — сказал кто-то с площадки, рукой показывая мне слегка придвинуться к Саске.

В груди внезапно что-то кольнуло, будто по самому сердцу прошлось лезвие, вновь вскрывая только-только переставшую изнывать болью рану.

— Не обращай внимания, — вдруг, замечая, как мое лицо чем-то будто омрачилось, тихо, практически шепотом сказал Саске, слегка наклоняясь ко мне.

— Мгм, — только и смог невнятно ответить я, чувствуя, как внутри меня снова стало зарождаться то странное чувство, что совсем недавно не давало мне покоя.

«К чему все это? — пришло мне в голову, как вдруг меня настигло такое нежданное осознание. — Что если?.. — щеки, кожа которых буквально только что успела высохнуть от слез, словно загорелась; по телу внезапно пробежалась непонятная дрожь. — Раз я должен забеременеть, значит, и забота по отношению ко мне должна быть соответствующей, так?» — казалось, если меня посетит еще хоть одна мысль, я просто не смогу сдержать смех, который уже начал тихо рваться наружу; смех, облитый горячими слезами. Комок вновь сдавил мое горло, а в груди не осталось места ни для чего, кроме чувств, в каждой секундой начинающих словно разрывать сердце на части.

— Что с тобой? — снова взглянув на меня сверху вниз, уже чуть громче задался вопросом Саске.

«В принципе, ничего необычного, — как будто отвечая ему, буквально захохотал я про себя, в то время как на глазах вновь проступили слезы, отчего кожа вокруг уже немного опухла и, наверное, покраснела. — Не очень приятно видеть, как человек, которого поставили тебе в пару, позорит тебя своими слезами перед людьми, да?» — я все продолжал обращаться к Учихе, медленно закрывая глаза и делая глубокий, судорожный вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

_«Абсурд, бред…»_

_«Успокойся»_

_«Давайте чуть ближе друг к другу»_

Казалось, мысли путались так сильно, что голова должна была вот-вот и вовсе расколоться. Поднимая веки, перед глазами почему-то резко помутнело, будто все вокруг меня начало расплываться, превращаясь в одну большую нечеткую картину.

— Наруто! — голос Саске… так близко, но почему-то он становится все тише и тише.

От кончиков пальцев и до самых ушей — все тело внезапно вновь пробрала дрожь, но уже не такая неприятная, как раньше; сперва совсем слабо, но потом чуть сильнее, она волнами стала охватывать мои ноги, туловище, словно электрическими зарядами пробегаясь по позвоночнику, щекоча меня изнутри.

— Мнх, — вдруг выдал глухой стон я, ясно чувствуя, как странная слабость, будто что-то сладкое и теплое, проникала в каждую мою конечность; коленки неожиданно подкосились, а к низу живота начала приливать горячая кровь, пульсацией отдаваясь по всему телу. Вдруг ощущение, как по внутренней части бедра стало медленно что-то стекать, заставило меня и вовсе бессильно упасть на Саске.

Последнее, что сохранилось в моей памяти, — неясный звон в ушах, в котором слились какие-то голоса, посторонний шум, бесконечные шорохи; ощущение чьих-то рук до сих пор словно застыло на моих плечах и туловище… Словно в один миг так внезапно охватившее меня опьяняющее чувство окутало весь мой рассудок, заставляя безвольно поддаться ей, подчиниться чему-то сладкому и глубокому.

***

— Да, он сейчас спит, — едва уловимые нотки знакомого голоса, совсем тихого, но не теряющего свою обыкновенную твердость, медленно прокладывались в мое сознание. — Ну, уже часов десять, — раздалось чуть громче.

Я попытался открыть глаза, но веки были настолько тяжелыми, что это оказалось какой-то невозможной задачей. С каждой следующей секундой я все ощутимее чувствовал, что мои пальцы и ноги сковывал неприятный холод, однако внутри до сих пор, будто горьким послевкусием, что-то горело, теплыми струями разливаясь вместе в кровью по всему телу.

Делая глубокий вдох, только сейчас я заметил, что мое лицо было буквально впечатано в подушку, из-за чего дышать было немного сложно. Вяло поворачивая шею и чуть приподнимая ее, я снова упал на мягкую постель, глубже забираясь под одеяло, чтобы хоть немного развеять чувство озноба и согреться. В голове почему-то не возникало ни единой мысли; тишина, царящая в комнате, словно сама проникла в мой рассудок, затмевая все, что могло бы нарушить мой покой.

Все же чуть приоткрывая глаза, я сразу же глянул в сторону окна, за которым только-только начинало светать. Казалось, небо было настолько чистым, что, только взглянув на него, можно было бы подумать, что это и вовсе полупрозрачное полотно, на котором, переливаясь, смешивались розовые и уже светло синие оттенки.

— О, Наруто, ты уже проснулся, — вдруг услышал я Саске и, вздрогнув, попытался резко подняться с кровати, однако тяжесть в теле таки не позволила мне оторваться от нее даже на несколько сантиметров.

— А-а, да, — с долей усмешки выдал я, делая вид, что все так и было задумано, дабы не заставлять Учиху строить из себя какого-то заботливого мужа и задаваться лишними вопросами о моем самочувствии и подобными вещами, которые раньше его совершенно не интересовали. Тот же лишь нахмурился в таком привычном для меня недовольстве, что на душе тут же непроизвольно стало легче от мысли, что его точно никто не подменил, и передо мной стоял все тот же, обыкновенный Саске, — Эм… С кем ты говорил по телефону? — толком не успев подумать, спросил я, обращаясь к нему.

— Надо было вставать, раз проснулся, а не подслушивать, — произнес он, а я мгновенно замер.

«Мне показалось, или он усмехнулся?» — легкий трепет лишь на долю минуты затмил неприятные ощущения, затаившиеся где-то внутри меня.

— Я не подслушивал! — заявил я, несознательно улыбаясь ему ответ и актерски изображая немалое возмущение.

Но трепет все отказывался покидать мою грудь. Непонятное чувство повисло в воздухе, который с каждым мгновением становился все легче, а первые рассветные лучи почему-то казались чуть ярче и теплее, чем еще минуту назад. Раньше я мог только мечтать, чтобы мы с Саске вот так просто могли поболтать с утра, немного посмеяться, хоть в большей степени смеялся только я…

В комнате вновь воцарилась мирная тишина, отчего я только сильнее застыл в упоении, снова начиная погружаться куда-то вглубь себя и своих мыслей. Где-то на подсознательном уровне мне ужасно хотелось прямо в эту секунду схватить Саске за запястье, из-за чего он, наверное, сразу же попытался бы вырваться, и потянуть его к себе в постель, накрывая и его своим уже теплым одеялом; хотелось как можно крепче прижаться к его груди, обнять так сильно, как этого так часто просила душа, и безмолвно пролежать часик-другой все на той же постели. На лице сама по себе расплылась улыбка. Но уже через минуту я был словно вырван из прострации и опущен на землю, где все не так уж и радужно, как в моих светлых грезах.

— Может, уже встанешь? Пора завтракать, — снова возвращаясь к своему обычному тону, без намека на улыбку выдал Учиха, опуская взор куда-то в пол.

«Да уж. Видно, не суждено мне в этой жизни насладиться всеми прелестями доброго утра с человеком, которого так и хочется, не выпуская, вечно обнимать», — может, и в шутку подумал было я, однако улыбка с лица мгновенно исчезла, оставляя после себя только неприятный осадок на сердце.

— Ага, — пытаясь выбросить из головы лишние беспокойства и мысли, с которыми уже давно поры бы смириться, ответил я спустя какое-то время и неторопливо, едва переставляя ноги, направился вслед за Саске на кухню.

Наконец, когда сознание полностью прояснилось от сна и когда мои розовые очки, которые являлись уже моим любимым аксессуаром, снова были разбиты вдребезги, голову стали стремительно заполнять вопросы. «Что со мной произошло? Может, просто срыв? — думал я про себя, усаживаясь за стол; мой взгляд застыл в одной точке. — Почему Саске ничего не говорит? Стоит ли спрашивать первому?»

Однако же Учиха, будто прочитав мои мысли, негромко начал, выдержав недолгую паузу:

— Вчера у тебя внезапно началась течка, — с первых же слов ошарашил он меня.

— В-вроде же только месяц назад была, — прокручивая в голове недавние события, ответил я с долей замешательства и неловкости. Все-таки мы не часто говорим о подобном, просто опуская тему и делая вид, будто ничего не происходит.

Обычно все периоды течки я переносил только из-за специальных препаратов, выписанных мне моим личным врачом, у которого я наблюдался. В мыслях сразу же всплыли воспоминания о том, как я категорично отказывался так дорого нанимать этого человека, но Итачи с Дейдарой настояли на этом; возможно, изначально у меня уже не было другого выбора, и я был вынужден согласиться. Со временем сбои в циклах начали происходить все чаще, но все же мне подбирали новые медикаменты, которых с каждым разом почему-то становилось все больше и больше. Однако сам врач молчал, объясняя это тем, что у меня «такие особенности организма», что звучало крайне неубедительно, и он это, скорее всего, и сам прекрасно понимал.

«Наверное, снова придется встречаться с ним», — среди сплошных вопросов в голове затеснилась эта мысль, вновь вгоняя меня в уже привычную тоску, которая так стремительно сменила все те теплые чувства, еще несколькими минутами ранее заполняющими мое сердце.

Обычно я старался как можно скорее забывать о тех вещах, которые изменить я был не в силах, ведь теперь всю жизнь я, можно сказать, посвящал фразе: «Смирись». Где-то в груди снова заныла глухая обида. Словно убеждая самого себя, я уже сотни раз повторял это про себя, но… только что я поймал себя на мысли, что собственный внутренний крик никогда не сравнится с тихим голосом Саске; и даже если я буду еще больше вторить про себя это, одно лишь «Смирись», брошенное Учихой в мою сторону, в ту же секунду разобьет меня изнутри.

— Видимо, ты меня уже понял, — едва слышно произнес Саске, глядя на меня. — Он приедет примерно через час. Нужно будет осмотреть тебя, — выдал он, поставив передо мной тарелку с рисом и яичницей, и позволил молчанию, уже более продолжительному и тяжелому, повиснуть в помещении, которое уже наполнилось утренним светом.


	4. Chapter 4

С каждой минутой ожидания тяжесть в теле почему-то не проходила, а, наоборот, только сильнее охватывала тело. Повисшее молчание лишь усугубляло мое состояние, начиная уже довольно ощутимо на меня давить.

Слабость словно разливалась по венам, отчего руки время от времени невольно подрагивали. Казалось, как бы сильно я не сжимал ладонь, удерживая вилку, она вот-вот должна была с грохотом упасть на стол; складывалось ощущение, будто пальцы и вовсе начали неметь, переставая меня слушаться. Аппетита не было и в помине. Почему-то именно сейчас стоящая передо мной еда казалась абсолютно безвкусной и даже наводящей легкую тошноту.

«Сколько я уже так сижу?..» — мысленно протянул я, смутно чувствуя, что внутри живота все словно медленно, но до ужаса неприятно скручивало в какую-то спираль. И чем глубже я погружался в себя, тем отвратительнее я видел содержимое тарелки.

Вдруг раздался звонок, тут же пробудив меня от странного чувства, которое все сильнее окутывало меня с ног до головы. Спустя несколько секунд Саске, уже подойдя к входной двери, открыл ее, и на порог ступил уже знакомый нам обоим мужчина. Как и всегда, он был строго одет, а с его лица не сходило непроницаемое выражение, будто всю жизнь на нем никогда не проскакивал и намек на какую-либо эмоцию; его взгляд действительно нагнетал.

«Оттого ли, что я ни разу не слышал от него хороших новостей, внутри меня, только я взгляну в его глаза, несознательно начинает зарождаться напряжение и даже страх?..» — внезапно я поймал себя на мысли, раньше не посещавшей меня.

В сознании тут же всплыли совсем недавние воспоминания о словах Дейдары, который рассказал мне про мою же будущую беременность. Вслед за этим голову вновь стали заполнять навязчивые мысли о моей течке, о сбоях, которые являлись для меня уже практически привычным делом.

«Успокойся, — вторил я про себя, поднеся ладони к лицу, словно спрятавшись в них. — Все будет хорошо», — все твердил я, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что «хорошо» уже, скорее всего, не будет. Да и никогда не было…

Выглядывая сквозь пальцы на Саске, я заметил, что он взглядом позвал меня за собой, из-за чего я был вынужден наконец подняться на до сих пор сведенные слабостью ноги и направиться за ним.

— Итак, — начал врач, пристально глядя прямо на меня, — вы сказали, что в этот раз — срочно, — обратился он к Саске, сидящему чуть поодаль от меня.

— Да, — отозвался тот и, скрестив руки у себя на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла, слегка прикрывая глаза. Казалось, каждое его движение должно было выглядеть легким, даже непринужденным, однако, переведя взор на Учиху, я заметил, что не только меня сковало напряжение. — У Наруто, как вы уже, наверное, поняли, снова началась преждевременная течка, — продолжал Саске, а я все никак не мог оторвать от него взгляд, только сильнее задумываясь.

«Я настолько сильно докучаю ему?» — непроизвольно задался вопросом я, спустя пару мгновений таки отводя глаза в другую сторону и тупым взглядом уставившись в окно, находившееся позади мужчины. Тот же, в свою очередь, вновь стал спрашивать что-то у Учихи, словно и вовсе игнорируя мое присутствие. Хотя, возможно, это было много только на руку, ведь уже на сто раз заученные слова, которые он будет произносить, слушать совершенно не хотелось.

Сейчас я, как никогда раньше, чувствовал себя по-настоящему разбито. И голос Саске, и какие-то отрывочные фразы, сказанные врачом, — постепенно все отходило на второй план, сливаясь с повисшим в воздухе неприятным чувством, утопая в нем. Неотрывно, будто не моргая, глядя в окно, я всматривался в плывущие по небу облака, которые с каждой следующей минутой все больше напоминали тучи; медленно они становились все гуще и темнее, заполняя собой, наверное, абсолютно все небо, каждый его уголок. Уже потеряв счет времени, я словно все сильнее отрывался от реальности, однако внезапно до слуха донеслось совсем тихое «Наруто», после повторившись еще пару раз.

— А? — наконец отозвался я, еще не успев определить, кому именно принадлежали сказанные в мою сторону слова. Быстро отрывая взор от окна, по которому вдруг начали сперва едва уловимо бить мелкие капли дождя, мокрыми тонкими дорожками стекая по поверхности стекла, я проскользнул по комнате каким-то ищущим взглядом. Наверное, где-то в глубине меня билась хрупкая надежда на то, что человеком, зовущим меня, окажется именно Саске; на то, что сгущающиеся не только за окном, но на моей душе тучи смогут наконец рассеяться одной лишь его фразой: «Все хорошо».

— Наруто, вам стоит сдать анализы и пройти обследование, — вновь поток моих мыслей был сбит этим голосом; тем, что совсем не похож на голос Саске. — Но на первое время, — мужчина помедлил, неторопливо, не изменяя своему собранному виду, доставая из сумки небольшой лист и черную ручку, которую он не менял вот как уже второй год — все то время, пока я наблюдался у него, — я выпишу вам другие медикаменты, в некоторой степени отличающиеся от предыдущих, которые вы принимали, — казалось, его голос, его низкий тембр и какой-то странный акцент с каждым следующим приемом становились все более отвратительными для меня; все его слова, все эти выписки, выдаваемые мне, — все это стало для меня настолько неприятным, что хотелось просто бросить все и закричать…

— Скажите честно! — слова словно разбились о стены, вмиг заставляя замереть каждого, кто находился в комнате, в том числе и меня.

— Что? — вздрагивая, тут же непонимающе выдал врач. Наконец выражение его лица, хоть и на долю секунды, но сменилось, вскоре вновь принимая обычный сдержанный вид.

— Эм… — только сейчас я понял, что та фраза вырвалась сама по себе, однако в помещении вновь воцарилось напряженное молчание, которое нарушилось только через несколько минут, казалось, растянувшихся в целый час.

Дождь стал бить по стеклам все сильнее, а небо целиком заполонило тучами, сквозь которые местами едва пробивались лучики солнца, то появляясь, то вновь исчезая. Казалось, дождевые капли были настолько тяжелыми и крупными, что вот-вот должны были разбить окно.

Обычно, когда на улице стояла дождливая погода, Саске постепенно становился более спокойным, словно дождь, темные тучи, клубящиеся на небе, подавляли в нем все негативные эмоции и даже убаюкивали его. Не сказать, что я не любил такую погоду, однако именно в эту секунду мы с Учихой как будто поменялись местами. Раздражение и смешанные оттенки каких-то неприятных чувств все больше омрачали его лицо, тенью опускаясь на него, в то время, как я, чем сильнее становился дождь, все же начинал терять свой пыл, вслушиваясь в прерывистое постукивание капель воды по окну.

— Честно, говорите? — видимо, мужчина таки решил продолжить, поднимая довольно тяжелую тему. Скорее всего, я уже заранее, еще не выслушав его, мог догадываться, что именно он может сказать. — Как скажите. У вас, Наруто, как вы и сами знаете, часто происходят сбои, и это, безусловно, плохо. Очень плохо, — сделав особый акцент на последние слова, врач поднял свой взгляд на меня. Его голос стал еще ниже и противнее, а в глазах наконец стало отражаться хоть что-то, помимо безразличия и твердости, словно он наконец мог говорить свободно, ничем себя не сковывая.

Почему-то в тот момент у меня же сразу появилось ощущение, что Саске должен был остановить его, заставить замолчать, ведь, судя по его виду, было заметно, что вся ситуация разворачивается в не очень светлую сторону. Однако же сам Учиха лишь опустил взор куда-то в пол, ладонью закрывая половину своего лица, будто на нем я мог заметить то, что мне не стоило видеть. Хотя… Возможно, так оно и есть.

— Если скажу, что все те лекарства, которые я вам выписывал, идут во вред, то совру, — продолжал мужчина, неотрывно глядя прямо мне в глаза. — Но тем не менее ваш организм уже отказывается их принимать. Они рассчитаны на употребление в течение полугода, не более…

— Мне будет становиться все хуже и хуже, — пробормотал я себе под нос, как будто невзначай прерывая его, и, быстро встав со своего места, направился к выходу из комнаты.

«И без него все это знал. Надоело», — выдал я про себя, чуть нахмуриваясь. В ту секунду мне хотелось лишь одного — поскорее уйти оттуда и перестать слушать эти глупые разговоры, которые только сильнее окунали меня в какую-то меланхолию. Возможно, я просто хотел хотя бы ненадолго закрыть глаза на неизбежное, забыть о нем на день-другой. Все эти события в моей жизни, мысли, с каждым разом все глубже поглощающие меня, — все это словно тяготило куда-то вниз. Мне хотелось просто сбежать от проблем, которые, казалось, решить уже невозможно: беременность, течки и сбои в них и, в конце концов, сам Саске и наши с ним отношения…

— Стой, — чья-то крепкая хватка остановила меня. Сидящий на кресле, мимо которого я проходил, Саске, еще чуть сильнее сжал мое запястье, так и не поднимая на меня свой взор.

— Вы должны понимать, что все это может сказаться на вашем ребенке, если вы уж решите его заводить, — произнес врач.

«О нет», — пронеслось в моих мыслях, прежде чем он снова заговорил.

— Если вы продолжите принимать эти лекарства, можно сказать, игнорируя естественный порядок вещей, боюсь, и завести его у вас не выйдет, — его слова, подобно тяжелым камням, все сильнее били меня в самые уязвимые места; но почему-то мне казалось, что все сказанное было адресовано даже не мне, а, скорее, младшему Учихе.

«Ребенок», — мысленно протянул я, таки понимая, что, хоть я и абсолютно не был к этому готов, но в еще подростковых мечтах, представляя свое тогда еще далекое будущее, я всегда видел себя с маленьким чудом на руках. Я действительно хотел, чтобы у меня появилась нормальная семья, в которой бы царило согласие и даже настоящая любовь. Однако сейчас я осознавал, что те грезы и планы, я, скорее всего, никогда не сумею воплотить в жизнь. Реальность оказалась в разы тяжелее, чем я когда-либо мог себе представить. А самое худшее — я ничего не мог с этим поделать, как бы ни старался: мой партнер был выбран за меня, моя беременность уже была предусмотрена заранее, свои течки я был вынужден проводить в одиночестве. Казалось бы, хуже уже некуда, но сейчас в голове витала лишь одна фраза, подобная только приговору: «Остаться даже без ребенка».

— Не выйдет?.. — едва слышно прошептал я, уставшим и тяжелым взглядом проскальзывая к лицу Саске. Его пальцы, обхватывающие мою руку, тут же ослабли, и он наконец поднял голову; в то же мгновение по моему сердцу вновь будто прошлось холодное лезвие — темные глаза, взгляд которых тут же направился на меня, были широко распахнуты, а брови чуть приподняты, будто в какой-то немой панике, вдруг охватившей Саске.

«Наверное, я в первый и последний раз вижу это выражение, — я вздрогнул от этой мысли, пытаясь освободиться от заключения его руки, однако сделать мне это, конечно же, не удалось. — Что у него на уме?..» — в голове проскальзывали лишь какие-то смутные предположения: не то этот ребенок настолько важен для его положения в обществе, не то он действительно хочет иметь его, воспитывать как любимого сына или дочку…

Еще давно, в детстве, нам ни разу удавалось поговорить на эту тему, однако Саске уже тогда, хоть и совсем редко, но рассказывал мне о том, как он хочет, чтобы мама с папой подарили ему маленького братика, чтобы он мог заботиться о малыше, как Итачи заботился о нем самом. Уже тогда я мог почувствовать всю величину той теплоты, которую Учиха вкладывал в свои слова, но сейчас, спустя столько лет, я уже не знал, что можно от него ожидать и для чего именно ему нужен этот ребенок. А может, именно ему и не нужен вовсе…

— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, — также, следуя моему примеру, вставая со своего места, холодно сказал мужчина и проследовал к коридору.

Саске тоже встал и, отпуская мое уже покрасневшее запястье, направился за ним, проронив тихое: «Поговорим позже». Я же, уже и не зная, что чувствовать, проводил его взглядом и, стараясь отогнать от себя неприятные мысли, пошел в спальню, даже не желая слушать, о чем те оба будут говорить напоследок.

Через несколько минут раздался хлопок двери. Уже зайдя в комнату, я выглянул из-за угла, замечая, что и Саске покинул квартиру. Легко пожав плечами, я сделал еще пару шагов в глубь просторного помещения, после бессильно падая на кровать и накрывая ладонями лицо. Все это до безумия выматывало. Все эти мысли, от которых было уже практически невозможно избавиться, ощущение безвыходности и даже отчаяния… Хотелось просто провалиться в сон и, проснувшись, с облегчением вздохнуть, понимая, что все это было просто ночным кошмаром, который нужно как можно скорее забыть, запрятать в самый дальний уголок своей памяти.

Внезапно, нарушая тишину, раздался звук уведомления. Потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, я пошарил по ней рукой и, поднимая с нее телефон, посмотрел на его экран.

«Шикамару? — читая сообщение о просьбе перезвонить, подумал про себя я, искренне не понимая, зачем я мог понадобиться другу в выходной. — Стоп… Выходной?!» — пару гудков, и я был сбит с мысли.

— Привет, Наруто.

— П-привет. Чего тебе? — тут же замешкался я, секундой назад вспомнив, что сегодня я прогулял универ, даже забыв хоть кого-нибудь предупредить.

— Почему сегодня на занятия не пришел? Сессия почти на носу, а ты пропускать взялся, — с укором проговорил Шикамару и, не позволяя мне ответить, продолжил: — Дай угадаю, снова с Саске проблемы? — в его голосе нельзя было различить ни усмешки, ни серьезности; слышалось лишь одно — явная неприязнь к Учихе, к которой я уже успел привыкнуть.

— Ну-у, ха-ха, — пришлось, смеясь, протянуть мне, потому как, если бы я стал отрицать, Нара бы все равно не стал мне верить. Уж слишком хорошо мы друг друга знали, чтобы не понимать таких вещей.

— Так я и думал, — словно подтвердил мои мысли он, тяжело вздыхая. — Надеюсь, не что-то серьезное? Рассказывай.

Услышав последнюю фразу, в голове сразу же появилось нахмуренное и сосредоточенное выражение лица Шикамару, с каким он всегда выслушивал все, что только могло тяготить меня; особенно, если это касалось Учихи. От этой мысли на лице непроизвольно растянулась легкая улыбка.

Сперва немного смеясь, пытаясь придать своему голосу хоть оттенок обычно присущего мне веселья, будто речь шла вовсе не о моих проблемах, я начал говорить. Однако, чем дальше я заходил в своем рассказе, тем сложнее мне давались слова, а позже я вообще словно потерял голос, который просто перестал меня слушаться, начиная предательски подрагивать и срываться. Только я закончил, между нами в ту же секунду повисло тяжелое молчание, продолжавшееся, казалось, еще несколько минут.

— Наруто… — спустя какое-то время первым заговорил Нара, совсем тихо и, наверное, с долей жалости в тоне. Хоть я и понимал, что слез во мне уже не осталось, но неприятное чувство вновь сдавило мое горло.

— Слушай, — перебил его я, выдав какой-то странный смешок, — Я знаю, как все это звучит, но, если подумать, это не самое плохое, что могло со мной произойти. Если ты собираешься меня жалеть…

— Нет же! — слова Шикамару доносились уже не так отчетливо. По спине пробежались холодные мурашки; хотелось поскорее закончить этот разговор. — Я не собираюсь тебя «жалеть», но и обесценивать эту проблему тоже не стоит! Таких серьезных у тебя… нет, у вас еще не было, — казалось, сейчас Нару начали охватывать те же эмоции, что совсем недавно мучали и меня.

— Шикамару, — понимая, что все начинает затягиваться, выдал я уже более спокойным и ровным тоном. — Может, не будем говорить об этом сейчас? Я правда…

— …устал, — он подхватил меня на полуслове. — Ладно, ладно, извини. Тебе сейчас не хочется углубляться в эту тему, — сказав это, он снова затих, видимо, пытаясь подавить в себе желание выплеснуть свои чувства и мысли насчет всей ситуации, о которой только что узнал.

Очевидно, даже несмотря на то что Нара был рядом со мной еще задавно до начала наших с Саске отношений, и мы вместе уже успели пережить уже очень многое, новость о моей запланированной беременности, слова врача — все это немало поразило его, ведь за последнее время это стало, наверное, самым большим потрясением и для меня самого.

— Наруто, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня положиться, — последнее, что он произнес, прежде чем первым, не дождавшись моего ответа, положить трубку. Теперь в тишине раздавались лишь короткие гудки, которые я еще несколько минут не мог сбросить, вновь погружаясь в себя.

Возможно, могло показаться, что Шикамару молчал потому, что не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы, может, поддержать меня или заставить меня ненадолго почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, нежели сейчас. Однако и я, и он прекрасно понимали, что именно в этот момент молчание и безмолвие — лучшее, что можно сделать. Просто дать мне отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями — то, что он решил дать мне сейчас. Наверное, большего сделать он просто не мог. Да и не нужно было.

Постепенно, опустив голову на уже прохладное одеяло, я снова стал погружаться в сон, который так внезапно охватил мое тело. Сумбурные мысли, будоражащая душу тревога — все медленно, затихая, покидало меня.

И все же, даже если разговор был не очень приятным, после него мне, определенно, стало легче.

«Все не так уж и плохо, — находясь уже в полусонном состоянии, успокаивал себя я. — Пока мне есть, с кем поделиться своими проблемами и переживаниями, я думаю, что смогу вынести все. Но… Как бы мне хотелось разделить эти чувства с Саске, — и вновь мысли о нем настигли меня. — Ведь ему тоже тяжело?..»


	5. Chapter 5

Дождь все не прекращался. Казалось, солнце и вовсе окончательно померкло за темными тучами: последние его лучи, раньше слабо пробивающиеся сквозь плотную пелену, затмевающую небо, полностью исчезли. На городские улицы стремительно опустились сумерки, которые разбавлял лишь фонарный свет и яркие вывески; сам город начинал светиться, приходя на замену солнцу.

Прошло уже пару часов с нашего с Шикамару разговора, и неприятный осадок, оставшийся после него, уже растворился; на моем лице вновь появилась улыбка.

«Саске должен вернуться совсем нескоро», — подумал я про себя, опрокидываясь на спинку дивана и включая ноутбук, находящийся на моих коленях.

С одной стороны, я, на собственное удивление, чувствовал некое облегчение от мысли о том, что в течение еще нескольких часов не придется говорить о тягостных для меня вещах; но с другой — хоть большая квартира и была в полном моем распоряжении, и я мог делать все, что моей душе угодно, почему-то без присутствия младшего Учихи здесь казалось как-то… пусто?

Быстро проверив парочку сайтов и пролистав непрочитанные сообщения, которые отправил мне Нара еще в то время, когда находился в университете, я зашел в новостную ленту на главной странице. Признаться, иногда было действительно весело и даже интересно почитать всякие сплетни, которые писали о Саске; а писали, кстати, довольно часто и не только о нем. Уже через несколько секунд мой взгляд остановился на строчках: «Неужели Учиха Итачи решит покинуть свою компанию, оставленную ему и его младшему брату, Саске, погибшими родителями? Братья предадут то, что так тяжело буквально завоевали их мать и отец?»

«Погибшие родители?..» — мысленно повторил я, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, что я знал об этой трагедии.

Казалось, пальцы дрогнули сами по себе, и я, открывая эту статью, продолжил читать: «Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как знаменитая компания, принадлежащая влиятельному клану, вмиг потеряла обоих своих управляющих — Фугаку и Микото Учиха. Хоть об их гибели известно совсем немногое, некоторые слухи гласят о том, что их смерть не являлась случайностью: для того, чтобы завладеть бизнесом родителей и стать единственным его управляющим, Итачи преднамеренно подстроил аварию, которую те просто не смогли избежать. И, конечно же, сразу после этого происшествия на их замену явился старший Учиха, что до сих пор порождает различные разговоры среди людей».

«Разговоры, разговоры, — вторил я про себя, ощущая, что в груди неприятно разливается знакомое чувство, отдаленно напоминающее обиду. — Неужели и Саске, и Итачи обречены всю жизнь выслушивать то, о чем говорят люди вокруг? — опустил голову я, закрывая ноутбук. — И не только они. Их близким тоже приходится… нелегко», — спустя минуту добавил я, думая о Дейдаре и о самом себе.

Но, только я хотел отвлечься от этих мыслей, в голове тут же повис вопрос: «А что насчет родителей Саске?». Если подумать, я ведь и правда очень мало знал об их смерти — не больше, чем большинство людей. И затрагивать эту тему, хоть и не так часто, но разговаривая с самим Саске, я не хотел. Единственное, что было мне известно, — они погибли в то время, когда младший Учиха уже исчез из моей жизни, то есть примерно в том возрасте, когда мы оба учились в старшей школе; об этом кричали все заголовки новостных строк. Вспоминая те года, я понимаю, что тогда я чувствовал нечто действительно ужасное — как я мог не оказаться рядом в такой трудный для Саске период жизни? Мне было больно от одной только мысли, что я узнал об этом из новостей, а не со слов самого Учихи; больно от ощущения, что я ничем не могу помочь человеку, который когда-то был для меня самым близким другом… Нет, не «был», а «до сих пор является и навсегда останется таковым». И даже сейчас, находясь так близко к Саске, я до сих пор не нашел в себе сил поговорить ним об этом. «Возможно, так будет лучше. Если он когда-нибудь захочет обсудить это или наконец хоть немного открыться мне, то теперь я точно буду рядом», — тешил себя мыслью я.

Вставая с дивана, я направился к окну, за которым и сейчас виднелись лишь размытые очертания городских улиц. Чуть приоткрыв окно, чтобы в душной, скорее, от моих мыслей, квартире стало хоть немного свежее, я снова поплелся в спальню, уже не зная, чем себя занять. Упав на кровать и вновь повернувшись к широкому окну, о которое с силой разбивались капли дождя, я увидел в нем свое отражение. Присматриваясь чуть пристальнее, я перевел взгляд на свой живот, ладонью проскальзывая к нему и приподнимая край футболки к груди.

«Если у нас появится ребенок… — задумался я, — полюбит ли его Саске?»

Только секунду я поймал себя на мысли о том, что если этот ребенок таки появится на свет, какая судьба будет его ждать? Наверняка с фамилией Учиха ему, можно сказать, уже предначертана все та же жизнь, как у Саске и Итачи: будущее руководство крупной компанией, никогда не прекращающиеся разговоры среди людей, какие-то ожидания и надежды, возлагаемые с самого детства…

Почему-то с каждой минутой казалось, что кровать становится все мягче, а в воздухе словно повис какой-то приятный, но едва уловимый аромат, слегка щекочущий нос. Уже несознательно, погрузившись в свои мысли, кончики моих пальцев продолжали мягко поглаживать живот, по коже которого через несколько секунд пробежались мелкие мурашки. Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее учащалось мое дыхание, и с каждым следующим вдохом я все сильнее ощущал, будто моя грудь медленно наполнялась чем-то тягучим; чем-то, что охватывало мое тело, заставляя его двигаться словно само по себе, а лишние мысли постепенно испаряться из головы. Казалось, к животу, в местах, где касались мои руки, начала приливать кровь, а все вокруг меня стремительно погружалось в сладкую истому, которой я, не успев задуматься, беспрекословно подчинялся. С каждым мгновением какое-то непонятное для меня забвение все сильнее охватывало сознание. В мыслях осталось лишь одно: «Что со мной происходит?»

Напряжение возрастало. Странное ощущение, покалывающее кожу живота, медлительно спускалось все ниже; приятная тяжесть сковала бедра и поясницу, которая, будто не слушаясь меня, начала выгибаться, словно телу чего-то не хватало настолько, что оно начинало ныть изнутри. Внезапно сквозь затуманенные ощущения я почувствовал, как что-то влажное и теплое, стекая на постель небольшими каплями, начало щекотать внутреннюю часть моих бедер, а в комнате, подобно эху, раздался сдавленный и протяжный стон. Спину вновь охватила легкая дрожь, а перед глазами постепенно темнело.

«Течка!.. — из последних сил собираясь с мыслями, протянул я про себя, пытаясь подняться на на локтях. — Где-то должны были остаться подавители», — буквально заплакал я, опуская ноги с кровати и стараясь встать. Однако слабость, охватившая меня, оказалась намного сильнее, чем я мог себе представить: ноги тут же подкосились, заставляя меня замереть на месте, лишь бы вовсе не рухнуть на пол.

 — М-м, — снова сорвалось с моих губ, и я сделал пару неуверенных шагов по направлению к выходу из комнаты.

Перед глазами то и дело все расплывалось, через пару секунд вновь возвращаясь к прежнему виду. Несмотря на открытое окно, мне казалось, что в помещении стало еще душнее и жарче.

«Давно не было… так сильно», — хватая ртом воздух, которого становилось все меньше, думал я, вспоминая, что последние годы, пока я жил с Саске, испытывать подобного мне не приходилось — я сразу пил таблетки. В то время, когда я еще жил с родителями, а после — один, мне приходилось переживать течки самостоятельно, но тогда не было никакой необходимости принимать такие сильные лекарства. Однако, когда я съехался с Саске, мой организм, видимо, слишком резко отреагировал на присутствие рядом альфы. Потому и препараты, — которых сейчас мне, кстати, очень не хватало, — понадобились другие.

Внезапно, пока я беспорядочно шарил руками по ящикам, в которых должны были находиться таблетки, помимо бьющегося о стекла дождя и моего прерывистого дыхания, тишину нарушил звонок телефона, доносящийся из спальной комнаты. Так и не найдя лекарств, я медленно направился обратно в спальню. В голове не осталось ни одной четкой мысли; витали лишь отрывочные: «Неужели Саске забрал все таблетки? Нельзя было подождать хотя бы конца начавшейся течки? Что же теперь делать?»

Добравшись до кровати и взглянув на телефон, я широко распахнул веки. На экране светилось имя Учихи. Я поднял трубку:

 — Алло, — тихо, стараясь сдержать дрожь в голосе, то и дело пробиравшую меня, ответил я.

 — Ага, — коротко бросил он. — Мне сегодня звонил Шикамару, еще днем. Он спрашивал о тебе. Если еще раз не возьмешь трубку, и он начнет доставать меня, я заблокируют его номер, понял? — сказал он ровным тоном, после позволив повиснуть молчанию.

Хоть его слова и могли показаться резкими, но почему-то чем дольше мы жили вместе и чем больше говорили, тем чаще я ловил себя на мысли, что голос его отнюдь не грубый; в нем не было даже намека на нежность или заботу, но мне все сильнее начинало казаться, что, даже если бы Саске когда-нибудь и захотел выразить подобные чувства, по-другому у него все равно бы не вышло. Уголки моих губ слегка приподнялись, чего я сперва даже не заметил.

«Если еще раз не возьмешь трубку…» — отрывок его фразы застыл в воздухе. Возможно, сейчас моя голова была затуманена, а мысли слишком спутаны, но я посмеялся в телефон, нарушая тишину между нами.

 — Немного смешно слышать это от человека, который никогда не берет трубку. Саске, обычно до тебя прости невозможно дозвониться! — почти залился смехом я, не замечая, как между словами начали проскальзывать слишком глубокие вдохи. — Неужели, увидев, что тебе звонит мой лучший друг, ты забеспокоился за меня? — лежа на постели, продолжал смеяться я, уже закрыв глаза. Слова слетали с языка быстрее, чем я успевал подумать. Вдруг я замолчал. И только молчание доносилось мне в ответ.

«Неужели… правда?» — успело промелькнуть в моей голове, прежде чем я, и вовсе забывая о собственной сдержанности, выдал тихий стон.

 — Наруто?.. — донеслось с другого конца, однако это только усугубило мое состояние.

Именно сейчас, произнеся мое имя так тихо и аккуратно, словно подстраиваясь под мой приглушенный голос, Саске лишь заставил новую волну возбуждения пронеслись по моему телу; каждый сантиметр кожи вмиг будто вспыхнул с новой силой, а сдерживать тяжелое дыхание становилось все труднее.

 — Т-ты, кстати, мои подавители, случайно, не забирал? — только и смог практически выдавить из себя я, чувствуя, что жар снизу живота с каждой секундой становится все сильнее; бедра, словно в нетерпении, начинали двигаться сами по себе, а из-за смазки, слабо стекающей по ним, ткань домашних штанов стала, промокая, неприятно прилипать к коже.

 — Забирал, — на удивление, еще тише ответил тот, будто отводя телефон подальше от себя.

 — Тогда… — едва начал я, однако был в то же мгновение был перебит кротким: «Сейчас буду», после чего послышался только шумный выдох и короткие гудки, доносящиеся как будто откуда-то издалека.

Убирая телефон от уха, я снова закрыл глаза, в смутном сознании пытаясь представить лицо, с которым Саске произнес последнюю фразу. Но как бы я ни старался, скорее, пытаясь отвлечься, у меня ничего не выходило: не то какое-то зверское возбуждение, охватившее меня, было настолько невыносимым, не то разворачивающаяся ситуация складывалась для меня так по-новому, что я не мог себе даже вообразить, с каким выражением Учиха будет смотреть на меня в таком виде.

Почему-то веки становились тяжелее, впрочем, как и все тело. Уткнувшись носом в мягкое одеяло, я почувствовал, что движения бедер постепенно стихали, позже прекращаясь. Вновь полной грудью вдыхая приятный аромат, исходящий словно из ниоткуда, я пытался медленно восстановить дыхание. Беспорядок в сознании сменялся на полную пустоту; теперь мысли, ранее будто гудящие в моей голове, и вовсе испарились из нее, позволяя мне хоть и ненадолго успокоиться.

 — Вот же… — совсем отдаленно послышалось мне.

Казалось, словно чьи-то слова едва-едва просачивались сквозь какую-то дымку, доходя до меня настолько смутно, что я мог уловить лишь их отрывки. Постепенно голос, доносящийся до меня, становился чуть громче, после снова затихая и сливаясь с тишиной, звенящей в моих ушах.

Внезапно я остро почувствовал холодное, будто обжигающее, прикосновение к своему телу; чья-то рука неторопливо, почти невесомо проскользнула от талии к груди, пробегаясь вдоль ребер, из-за чего я тихо, стараясь рассеять вокруг себя облако сна, посмеялся, не сумев сдержать мягкой улыбки. С каждым следующим мгновением в грудь постепенно проникал приятный запах, подобный тому, что я чувствовал от собственной постели.

«…но если он мой, почему я ощущаю его от другого человека?» — промелькнуло в моих мыслях, и я наконец приподнял веки, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

 — Я вижу, ты меня очень ждал, — с какой-то странной интонацией проговорил Саске, склонившись надо мной, не отводя взора с собственной руки, и сейчас поглаживающей меня. На его лицо мягко ложился тусклый свет, исходящий из другой комнаты, из-за чего казалось, словно он вот-вот растворится перед глазами, сливаясь с темнотой, окружающей нас.

 — М-м, — несмотря на все свое желание произнести хоть одно внятное слово, я все равно, не в силах сдерживаться, выдал тихий стон.

Его холодные пальцы, от прикосновений которых по телу снова, но с еще большей силой, чем прежде, пробежалась крупная дрожь, то опускались, то вновь возвращались к моей груди, словно дразня, лаская кожу. Повернувшись на спину и совсем легко подаваясь навстречу движениям Саске, будто стараясь почувствовать касания его рук чуть ярче, не так воздушно, я приподнял грудь вверх, выгибаясь в пояснице. В одно время меня охватила и ужасная слабость, из-за которой хотелось просто расслабиться в чужих руках, и только нарастающее возбуждение, не позволяющее мне даже нормально дышать.

 — Так не терпится? — тише сказал Учиха, медленно поднимая на меня свой полный томления взгляд.

Могло показаться, что его слова или движения были властными и даже уверенными, но только взглянув в его темные глаза, я увидел… нет, скорее, я смог почувствовать, что в них таился немой вопрос, обращенный ко мне; словно он, прикасаясь ко мне все чаще, просил у меня разрешения на что-то.

До конца не осознавая, что все-таки повисло в моих мыслях, я аккуратно, как будто боясь спугнуть ранее до ужаса неприкосновенного Саске, я поднял руку и накрыл ею его ладонь. Возможно, с виду Учиха и казался холодным, но я никогда не мог позволить себе называть его бесчувственным.

«Он далеко не бесчувственный. Просто почему-то ему необходимо скрывать это, и пока эта причина остается для меня загадкой. Наверное, мне стоит лишь набраться терпения», — подумал я, казалось бы, в абсолютно неподходящий момент. Однако именно в эту секунду, находясь так близко с Саске, я, хоть и совсем смутно, ощущал словно повисший в воздухе трепет. Возможно, мой рассудок был слишком опьянен, но взывающие о здравомыслии чувства стремительно исчезали, сменяясь на совершенно другие ощущения.

Молча, не отводя взора, я смотрел в глаза Саске, осторожно касаясь его руки, от которой до сих пор веяло уличной прохладой и влагой дождя. Чуть промокшие волосы легко спадали на лицо; насколько же мне хотелось потянуться к его мягкой коже, убирая с него мешающие пряди, однако, только я поймал себя на этой мысли, сердце вдруг будто пропустило удар, в следующую секунду начиная биться, казалось, в разы быстрее прежнего. Ладонь, чуть дрогнув на месте, так и не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр из-за сковывающего меня чувства — чувства боязни перед реакцией Учихи, который и без того позволил мне находиться ближе, чем можно было допустить; во взгляде которого, возможно, и ненадолго, но растворилась былая холодность и отстраненность.

Совсем неторопливо стягивая с себя костюм, расстегивая маленькие пуговицы одну за другой, он заставлял меня чувствать, что с каждой секундой томление, бушующее внутри меня, становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Из-за странных ощущений, смешивающихся между собой, меня снова охватил жар, а щеки вновь залились краской; я отвел взгляд, не понимая собственных чувств. Все тело, будто бы сгорая изнутри, уже свело в нетерпении, а сердце билось насколько быстро, что вот-вот должно было остановиться. Но в груди, несмотря на все это, таилось немалое волнение, постепенно сменяющееся страхом.

 — Наруто, — прошептал Учиха, немного склоняясь ко мне, из-за чего я снова вздрогнул, — не бойся, — продолжил он. Его голос, нотки которого словно впитывались в воздух, делая его еще слаще, был настолько тихим, что могло показаться, будто мы находимся в гуще толпы, и слова Саске не должен был услышать никто, кроме меня одного.

 — Просто… — пролепетал я в ответ, неосознанно цепляясь за края его рубашки и судорожно притягивая ближе к себе.

«Это все для меня впервые», — мысленно закончил оборванную фразу я, слегка зажмуривая глаза и потянувшись навстречу к Саске, руками обвивая его шею. В голове вертелось лишь неразборчивое: «Если не сейчас… то, может, я больше никогда не смогу его так обнимать».

 — Я не причиню тебе боли, — словно поняв меня с полуслова, выдал он, уже полностью оголив торс. — Тем более, ты уже такой мокрый, — буквально прорычал, не сдержавшись, он, лаская меня сквозь домашнюю одежду, которая была снята уже наполовину. Я же, уже не в силах контролировать свои порывы, неразборчиво простонал что-то в ответ, спиной откидываясь на подушки.

В темноте, разбавленной лишь рассеянным желтым светом, все чувства начали обостряться, и каждое, даже случайное, касание заставляло меня вновь и вновь вздрагивать; а из-за звенящей тишины, окружающей нас, каждый вдох казался еще громче, только лаская слух.

Уже более спешно сняв с меня остатки одежды, Саске, не давая мне опомниться, прильнул к моей груди. Его руки, блуждающие по моему телу, медленно то спускались, то поднимались обратно, словно ненарочно задевая мои соски, которые в ту же секунду затвердевали. Непроизвольно прижимая Учиху крепче к себе, я начал подаваться навстречу его прикосновениям, но через мгновение, вдруг выгнувшись всем телом, выдал протяжный стон: Саске, в то же время накрыв своими губами один из сосков, начал поглаживать мой возбужденный член, временами чуть останавливаясь, будто пытаясь заставить меня самого толкаться в его ладонь. Горячими касаниями языка, оставляя влажную дорожку, он поднялся к моей шее, буквально впиваясь в нее мокрыми поцелуями. В тот же миг меня одолело невыносимое желание укутаться в его объятиях настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно, но, едва я попытался обнять Учиху, он тут же свободной рукой обхватил мои запяться так, что теперь я не мог и пошевельнуть ими.

 — Погоди, — он легко отстранился и свел брови, пытаясь побороть собственное возбуждение и привести дыхание в порядок, — сейчас мое время. Успеешь еще, — он вновь без единого намека на улыбку прильнул к моей шее.

Спустя всего мгновение по моему телу с новой силой пробежалась крупная дрожь: Саске, чуть поднимаясь, провел языком по уху, легко прикусив его, вновь сдавливая в ладони мой член.

 — От тебя так пахнет… — видимо, не выдержав, выдал он, делая глубокий вдох и носом утыкаясь в мои растрепанные волосы. — Какой-то елью и прохладой, — поспешно добавил он, и я почувствовал, как его хватка постепенно ослабевала.

Саске же, одной рукой удерживая меня, а другой поглаживая мой, казалось, плавящийся изнутри член, продолжал ласкать сперва мочку моего уха, которая уже словно начала гореть, а затем снова спустился к груди и животу. Движения его ладони становились все быстрее, из-за чего я все больше слабел, безропотно поддаваясь ему. Внезапно, чуть приподнимая поясницу, я почувствовал, как в меня медленно проникает сначала один, а спустя пару минут и второй палец, проскальзывая внутрь довольно легко. С губ уже сами по себе начали срываться стоны, перемешанные со сбитым дыханием. Медленными движениями растягивая меня, Саске вновь, не замедляясь, вдохнул полной грудью; совсем легко соприкасаясь с его телом, я почувствовал, как его кожа покрылась мурашками.

«Теперь, вспоминая обо мне, он будет чувствовать этот запах», — подумал я, пытаясь осторожно высвободить свои руки, однако Саске, заметив это, лишь повел бровью и отстранился; с совсем незнакомым мне выражением он сжал мои руки еще крепче, обездвиживая их. Даже не осознавая, насколько мой взгляд был пристальным, я продолжал наблюдать за каждой мелькающей на лице Учихи эмоцией: то, сжимая челюсти, он пытался взять себя в руки, как будто опасаясь чего-то, то снова поддавался желанию, из-за чего движения его рук становились все более нетерпеливыми, а дыхание учащалось.

 — Х-хватит уже, — обессиленно простонал я, все глубже насаживаясь на его пальцы. Каждый сантиметр моего тела был охвачен жаром; я чувствовал, как каждое движение Учихи, каждый его мокрый поцелуей все больше обжигают мою кожу. — Я уже из последних сил держусь, — сам того не понимая, продолжил я.

 Не проронив в ответ ни слова и даже не взглянув на меня, он вынул пальцы, отстранился и, пытаясь скрыть собственное возбуждение, закусил губу. В темноте блеснула застежка ремня, послышался звук быстро расстегивающейся ширинки, и он спешно стянул с себя брюки; уже через ткань было заметно, насколько сильно Саске успел возбудиться — его член, заметно упираясь в штаны, наверняка неприятно изнывал. Заметив это, я, стараясь отдышаться, слегка усмехнулся. Попутно достав из кармана небольшую упаковку, Саске наконец полностью обножился, надевая презерватив и вновь склоняясь ко мне; после его взгляд снова пал на мое лицо, из-за чего я внезапно почувствовал, как щеки в ту же секунду вспыхнули от смешанных чувств. Не давая мне одуматься и ни на миг не отводя от меня взор, от которого в груди будто что-то защемило, Саске, аккуратно надавив головкой члена, начал медленно проникать внутрь. По венам тут же словно разлилось что-то теплое, а глаза закрылись сами по себе.

 — Такой… такой горячий, — вымолвил я сквозь подступивший к горлу ком, из-за которого я не мог даже сделать глоток воздуха. Внезапно тело будто пробрало током: Саске, издавая до ужаса пошлые звуки, сделал первые толчки. Поясницу пронзила резкая боль, которая, словно вспышками, обострялась с каждым следующим его движением. Я болезненно всхлипнул.

 — М-м… Извини, я больше не могу, — низким, немного осипшим голосом процедил он, сводя брови и снова прикусывая губу, однако через несколько мгновений комната начала наполняться и его, хоть и совсем тихими, словно сдерживаемыми всеми силами, стонами.

Казалось, еще немного, и я вовсе отключусь. Разведя мои колени, Учиха начал медленно двигаться, с каждым разом толкаясь все глубже и увереннее. 

Боль постепенно стала утихать. Толчок - ее затмевает возбуждение и приятное чувство, будто разливаяющееся по телу; толчок - она снова сковывает меня, заставляет ноги легко онеметь.

 — Ха-а, Саске, — вдруг высвобождая руки из уже слабой хватки, я обхватил его шею и плечи, прижимая его настолько крепко к себе, насколько только хватало моих сил. — Пожалуйста… — изнеможденно прошептал я, прислонившись к его уху и пальцами пробираясь в густые темные волосы.

Рассудок окончательно затуманился. С языка едва уловимо сорвалось последнее «быстрее», и уже через секунду в помещении раздался протяжный стон, сменяющийся судорожным дыханием, уже никак неконтролируемым мною. Саске резко, уже не так томительно, как минутой ранее, вошел до основания, тут же застывая; все мое тело словно пылало от одного только ощущения, как внутри меня, двигаясь, пульсирует что-то твердое и большое. Внезапно перевернув меня на живот и держа за обе руки, Саске начал вбиваться все быстрее и быстрее, буквально заставляя меня извиваться под ним и издавать до безумия смущающие хриплые стоны.

Все перед глазами плыло. Сбивающиеся с ритма движения, судорожные касания уже горячих рук с моему телу, от каждого из которых меня бросало в дрожь снова и снова, хлюпающие звуки вперемешку с прерывистым дыханием — все это, казалось, вот-вот сведет меня с ума. Уже влажные простыни, неприятно прилипающие к коже, были насквозь пропитаны смазкой, до сих пор стекающей по моих ногам, и смешанными запахами наших тел. То срываясь на сумасшедший ритм, не позволяя нам обоим вымолвить и одного внятного слова, то мучительно замедляясь, словно давая отдышаться, наши тела будто двигались в унисон, подстраиваясь под друг друга, разделяя между собой прожигающий насквозь жар.

В голове не находилось места ни для одной мысли, кроме смутного: «Сколько времени уже прошло?». Вдруг ноги снова свела судорога, а тело охватила накатывающая волна оргазма.

 — Сколько раз ты уже кончил? — чувствуя, как я содрогаюсь, обессиленно цепляясь за его плечи, проговорил Учиха и перевел взгляд на использованные презервативы, оставляющее мокрые пятна на кровати.

Однако я мог лишь неразборчиво вымолвить что-то в ответ, буквально ослабевая на руках у Саске.

По окну все так же бил дождь. Он продолжал лить и всю следующую неделю, будто и вовсе не прекращаясь. Казалось, свинцовые тучи, устилавшие все небо, с течением времени опускались все ниже, становясь только тяжелее и гуще, а уличный воздух все сильнее пропитывался влагой и прохладой, которой так не хватало в последние дни, когда вот-вот должно было наступить лето. Однако все это время я мог наслаждаться этим воздухом лишь из открытого окна или балкона, на котором мы с Саске иногда, прерываясь на отдых и еду, молча наблюдали за плывущими по небу мрачными облаками. Каждый думал о чем-то своем, не то боясь, не то просто не желая проронить ни единого лишнего слова; и каждый гадал, о чем же думает другой, изредка отводя взор от охваченного мраком неба и переводя его к глазам рядом стоящего. Мы оба словно вели немой диалог, спокойно беседуя друг с другом; но наши так и не сказанные слова таки повисали в том пронизанном свежестью воздухе, вместо него наполняя легкие и еще надолго оставаясь где-то в области груди.


	6. Chapter 6

_— Наруто, где ты пропадал?! — во весь голос, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на уже оглядывающихся прохожих, заорал Шикамару, как только я появился в его поле зрения._

_«Наконец-то привычное начало дня», — подумал я и, немного растерянно улыбаясь, подошел ближе к Наре._

_— А-а, только не надо сейчас на меня так орать,— протяжно выдал я, щурясь от яркого солнца, которое за долгое время наконец выглянуло из-за туч._

_Шикамару же только нахмурился и недовольно пробормотал что-то в ответ, после снова меняясь в лице._

_— Ты понимаешь, что тебя не было почти неделю? Что я должен был говорить преподавателям? — более спокойно проговорил он и, не взглянув на меня, направил шаг в сторону здания университета._

_— Ну-у, — словно оттягивал время ответа я, — в тот день, когда мы поговорили о Саске… — только было начал я, но, услышав имя Учихи, от Нары вновь послышался тяжелый вздох, в котором выражалось крайнее недовольство._

_— Саске, Саске... — выдал он, скорее, для себя, нежели для того, чтобы я услышал. — Когда ты уже смиришься с тем, что и твоя «семья», — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, — относится к тому несчастному числу…_

Сегодня была прекрасная погода: наконец выглянувшие из-за плотной пелены туч солнечные лучи были уже такие теплые и слепящие. Они сверкали, пробиваясь сквозь густые кроны деревьев, ветки которых нависали над неширокой дорогой по пути к университету; едва ощутимое дуновение ветра время от времени заставляло их колыхаться, а постепенно наступающая жара уже давала о себе знать.

Было тепло. Тепло скорее, на моей душе. Настроение и самочувствие в последние дни стали хоть немного лучше: хоть отношения с Саске и остались практически прежними, но проведенная вместе неделя стала для нас чем-то, что заставило обоих задуматься о некоторых важных вещах. Хоть я и не знал, что таки творится в голове младшего Учихи, чувства которого, казалось, навсегда останутся для меня какой-то загадкой или путаницей, но чем больше времени я проводил вместе с ним, тем сильнее было заметно — что-то странное происходит внутри Саске; как будто он не способен разобраться в собственных мыслях.

«Когда ты уже смиришься?..» — эти слова, будто гром среди ясного неба, ударили прямо туда, где болело больше всего; тяжело ударили прямо в грудь, хоть я и без того старался не думать о вещах, заставляющих меня только сильнее страдать, хоть мне и удалось научиться хорошо это скрывать.

Та минута до сих пор стояла перед моими глазами. Минута, когда одна только фраза Шикамару напомнила мне, что за одну лишь неделю течки я не мог заставить Саске заставить хоть что-то почувствовать по отношению к себе или привязаться.

— Что с тобой? — знакомый голос словно вырвал меня из состояния, похожего на сон. Попытавшись повернуться в его сторону, я начал шарить взглядом по комнате: у двери стоял Саске, на лице которого мельком проскользнуло непонимание и какое-то беспокойство.

— Я заснул? — непроизвольно сорвалось у меня, прежде чем я взглянул на часы, замечая, что те показывали уже около шести часов вечера.

— Да, — тут же последовал короткий ответ.

Комнатой вмиг овладела тишина. Но насколько бы абсолютной она ни была, в моей голове все никак не могли уняться сотни мыслей, которые, казалось, целиком поглотили меня. Всю ту неделю, пока мы были вместе, я, можно сказать, понемногу начинал чувствовать себя чуточку счастливее, но последний разговор с Шикамару, произошедший буквально несколько часов назад, снова заставил меня вернуться к прежнему состоянию.

Эта неделя и правда значила для меня многое; потому и пролетела, подобно одному мигу. Хоть в течение нее мы и толком не разговаривали, но почему-то мне казалось, что это бы даже было лишним. Будто тогда нам и не требовались никакие слова; будто обоим не нужно было ничего, кроме взгляда друг на друга. Тогда я действительно мог хоть ненадолго забыться, выбрасывая из головы все те заботы, что так тяготили меня все это время. Я был _почти_ счастлив, имея право, хоть и ненадолго, но касаться его. Но время невозможно остановить; и с его течением проблемы, которые я так старательно пытался игнорировать, все-таки придется принять, какими бы страшными и неразрешимыми они ни казались.

Чуть поникнув, я поднял взгляд на Саске: в его глазах до сих пор отражалась какая-то тревога, которую я уже научился отличать от остальных его эмоций.

«Ему нужно что-то сказать мне?.. — вдруг мелькнуло в моей голове, и в сознании тут же всплыли обрывки воспоминаний о нашем с Дейдарой разговоре; о моей «необходимой» беременности. По сердцу снова будто что-то полоснуло. — Насчет этого?» — все не мог успокоить себя я.

— Как ты относишься к тому, что у нас должен будет появится ребенок? — внезапно молчание нарушилось вопросом, который повис еще более тяжелым грузом в воздухе. — Мне нужно знать твое мнение, — казалось, беспощадно продолжал Саске, каждым словом все больше загоняя меня в угол.

«Мне нужно знать твое мнение», — встало перед моими глазами. Иногда мне казалось, что я слишком много думаю о каждой мелочи и о каждом слове, сказанном в мою сторону, но и избавиться от этого было невозможно. Раньше я думал, что смогу справиться со всеми невзгодами, которые мне придется пережить, находясь рядом с Саске, но давление по поводу ребенка действительно сказывалось на мне очень сильно.

Сердце билось все чаще, и я, отводя взор, сказал:

— Разве сейчас это так важно? — усмешка невольно заиграла на моем лице. — Все же уже давно решено за меня, не так ли? — хоть мой голос ни на секунду не дрогнул, но чувство, что я вот-вот сорвусь на Учиху не могло покинуть меня.

Однако, только подумав об этом, внезапно я поймал себя на мысли, что чувства, просыпающийся внутри меня, отчасти были страхом за то, что наши с Саске отношения, только-только начинающие налаживаться в лучшую сторону, — совсем неустойчивые и хрупкие, — после этого разговора могут просто рухнуть на моих глазах. По затылку пробежались холодные мурашки. Ответа на вопрос так не последовало.

«Все равно он был бы бессмысленным».

— Значит, ты все-таки поедешь с нами? — вдруг, будто вмиг рассеивая нависшую над нами тяжелую атмосферу, выдал Саске, как бы следуя за мной и опуская взгляд куда-то в пол.

— А? — не задумываясь, откликнулся я. Учиха усмехнулся.

— Думал, я не узнаю, что сегодня утром ты ходил в универ? Договаривался об академе? — задался он вопросом он, присаживаясь на край нашей постели.

«Нашей постели? — поймал себя на мысли я. — С каких пор она стала «нашей», а не моей?» — в голове тут же всплыла картина нашего с Шикамару утреннего разговора. Чуть поникнув, я даже не заметил, что вопрос Учихи так и остался открытым, а я снова начал проваливаться в себя.

«Думал, я не узнаю, что сегодня утром ты ходил в универ?» — вновь вторил про себя я, вдумываясь в каждое слово.

«С каких пор он печется о моем мнении? И с каких пор его волнует, что я делаю по утрам?..— все больше путался в собственных вопросах и догадках я, казалось, только сильнее загоняя себя в тупик. На душе было чересчур тревожно; тревожно за каждое его слово, за каждое мимолетное чувство, промелькнувшее в его глазах. Наверное, я уж слишком не привык к такому отношению к себе. — Я ведь так давно мечтал, чтобы мы разговаривали по утрам, чтобы он хоть чуть-чуть беспокоился обо мне, интересовался мной. Почему сейчас я так сильно этого боюсь?»

— Наруто.

Я вздрогнул. И только сейчас я почувствовал, что на глаза начали наворачиваются слезы.

— Не стоит так тревожиться из-за… мелочей, — последнее слово далось ему сложнее, чем остальные. Как и всегда, воцарилось молчание, продолжавшееся еще несколько минут; и с каждой из них оно становилось все тяжелее. Казалось, теперь и нарушить его и вовсе невозможно: уж слишком оно давило, не позволяя нам обоим выдавить из себя ни звука.

Внезапно я почувствовал совсем легкое прикосновение к своей горячей щеке — рука Саске, кожа которого почему-то всегда немного прохладной, легла на нее; он вытер едва ощутимую, скатывающуюся слезу с моего лица. Дыхание словно перехватило.

— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас испытываешь, и мне очень жаль за то, что я заставляю тебя переживать все это. Но попытайся понять и меня. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать; могу лишь немного помочь тебе, — он говорил медленно, наблюдая за тем, как я внимаю каждому его слову. — Ты боишься моего отношения? — Учиха совсем легко улыбнулся, чуть приподнимая уголки губ, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы я замер в еще большем упоении.

Почему-то с каждым его словом во мне одновременно разливалось два противоречащих друг другу чувства: ужасное волнение, больше походящее на трепет, и безграничное спокойствие, вдруг охватившее все вокруг.

— Можно я задам только один вопрос? — не отвечая Саске, произнес я, поднимая полный каких-то смешанных чувств глаза прямо на него. — Только ты должен будешь ответить честно. Не жалея меня, — вдруг добавил я в конце, сводя брови.

— Я слушаю, — последовал ответ ровным тоном, после чего Саске убрал руку, словно зная, что его прикосновения не дадут мне сосредоточиться. Взор темных глаз устремился на меня. Я до сих пор не мог поверить тому, что всего несколько секунд назад на его лице засияла улыбка, до того мне непривычная, что замерло само сердце.

— Все это, — я повел взглядом, — вынужденная мера?

— «Все это» — что именно?

«Он издевается надо мной?» — мысленно процедил я, но почему-то на душе постепенно легчало.

— Твое отношение… Т-ты сам начал об этом, — незаметно для себя, я начал запинаться, а колени невольно поджались, будто и сейчас находясь под немалым давлением альфы. Слабость после недели течки до сих пор не отпускала тело, особенно бедра и ноги.

— Так ты боишься его? — мне показалось, что он снова усмехнулся. Сердце все сильнее сбивалось с ритма.

— Отвечай, — коротко бросил я, теряясь взглядом и пытаясь найти хоть что-то, на что можно взглянуть. Напор же Саске не убавлялся.

«Это ненормально. Что он со мной творит?»

— Не вынужденная мера, — так же коротко ответил он, вдруг затихая. В комнате послышался шумный и какой-то слишком тяжелый выдох. — Просто… — практически себе под нос проговорил Учиха, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной и устремляя взгляд куда-то вниз. — Прости за то, что так плохо, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, — относился к тебе все это время. Все два года… — казалось, каждое следующее слово давалось ему в разы тяжелее, чем предыдущее. Я не могу смотреть на это без сожаления, как бы ни старался скрыть его, ведь, возможно, Саске может показаться, что я его жалею. А ведь я и сам ненавижу это чувство; ужасное чувство жалости, которое к тебе испытывают окружающие. — Ты ведь не виноват… в том, — вдруг прервался на полуслове он, резко замолчав. — Неважно, забудь. Просто пошли есть, я ведь позвать тебя пришел. Еда, наверное, уже успела остыть. Там и поговорим о поездке.

Встав с кровати, Саске сразу же вышел из комнаты, вновь оставляя меня в одиночестве. Глаза до сих пор были широко распахнуты от некого удивления, захватившего всего меня.

«Он попросил прощения?.. — витало в моих мыслях, пока рука несознательно поднялась к лицу; пальцы легли ровно на то место, где касался сам Учиха. Внезапно я почувствовал, что все то оцепенение, в которое я вдруг провалился во время разговора, ежесекундно начинало отступать, отчего я снова стал ощущать, как сердце отбивает свой ритм все быстрее и быстрее. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от него подобное, — не мог не подумать я, после вспоминая и о последних сказанных Саске словах. — Что он имел в виду?» — невольно задался вопросом я, но об этом мне можно было лишь догадываться, пока я неподвижно сидел на мягкой постели. Однако на моем лице начинала расцветать легкая улыбка, а опущенные глаза снова заслезились. Только-только осознав это, я тут же встрепенулся и, стараясь взять себя в руки, так же встал с места и направился в кухню.

Почему-то именно сегодня темные тучи, ранее заполоняющие все небо, стали стремительно рассеиваться. Еще с утра солнечные лучи начинали подглядывать сквозь них, яркими пятнами падая на землю, однако к этому времени они успели практически полностью исчезнуть с небосвода, оставляя после себя только едва заметный след легкой прохлады и свежести; но и она вскоре должна будет буквально испариться на палящем и уже совсем летнем солнце.

С приходом солнечных дней и вся квартира, из которой мы с Саске, не преувеличивая, почти не выбирались последние несколько дней, не считая моей прогулки с утра, стала казаться как бы просторнее и шире.

И все-таки я соскучился по таким денькам. В это время года солнце заходило за горизонт уже не так рано, как зимой или еще ранней весной, и потому я мог вдоволь насладиться его сияющими лучами, осторожно проникающими в наш дом сквозь широкие окна, находившиеся совсем не с солнечной стороны; к сожалению или к счастью, ведь Саске больше нравилась дождливая погода, когда все те же лучи и вовсе нельзя было увидеть.

— Садись уже, надо все обговорить, — стоя ко мне спиной, выдал Учиха и поставил пару тарелок на стол.

Сев за него, я сразу же направил взгляд в окно, за которым виднелись соседние многоэтажки, в многочисленных стеклах которых игрались яркие лучи.

— Когда вы решили поехать? Вам по работе надо? — не глядя в собственную тарелку, пролепетал я, уткнувшись взглядом в одну точку.

— Итачи еще давно планировал съездить туда на кое-какую важную встречу, но точная договоренность заключилась только недавно: буквально пару недель назад, — Саске сел напротив меня, тем самым загораживая мой обзор. Я повел бровью и, наконец, взглянул на еду. Аппетита почему-то совершенно не было. — Когда мы встретились с твоим врачом, и встал вопрос о твоем здоровье, Дейдара тут же ринулся приглашать тебя с нами, якобы неподалеку от того города, где будет проходить встреча, есть очень хороший центр, который, скорее, походит на базу отдыха. По крайней мере, все именно так на его словах.

— База отдыха, говоришь? — протянул я, уже с минуту тыкая в еду вилкой, будто мне и вовсе нечем здесь заняться.

— Ты ведь еще не знал, куда именно мы собираемся, так? Почему утром уже сбежал подавать документы на академ, когда тебе еще не было известно практически ничего?

— Вообще, я хотел просто встретиться с Шикамару, может, проводить его до универа и пойти домой. Надо было подышать свежим воздухом, да и с ним поговорить не мешало бы, — все так же лениво говорил я, скучающим взглядом водя из стороны в сторону. — Но… — в мыслях в ту же секунду промелькнул тот разговор с Нарой, который заставил меня немало расстроиться.

«После его слов мне было уже без разницы. Просто хотелось сбежать отсюда, — хоть эти слова так и остались неозвученными, Учиха почему-то сразу замолк, не задавая больше ни вопроса, словно по мне так сильно было заметно, что это не то, в чем сейчас я хочу объясняться. — И все же иногда его молчаливость просто необходима», — подумал я спустя несколько минут тишины, которая нарушалась только почти неслышным звяканьем вилок.

— Вообще, все это находится заграницей, а ты совсем не знаешь того языка. Не думаешь, что это тебе помешает? — Саске встал из-за стола. Я немного задумался.

— А Дейдара? Дейдара же должен его знать? По-моему, он как-то говорил мне, что может свободно общаться на, как минимум, трех, если не считать нашего, — буквально вскрикнул я, радостно приподнимая брови.

Хоть раньше я и подумать не мог, что когда-либо сам попрошу поставить Дейдару в мои, можно сказать, сопровождающие, но сейчас, подумав об этом, я почему-то решил, что это не такая уж и плохая идея. К моему собственному удивлению, я так резко изменил все свое отношение к этому парню, что эта затея стала казаться мне даже веселой; и он, в свою очередь, тоже, видимо, изменил свое отношение ко мне.

— Хоть Дейдара и поедет с нами, но он же всегда должен находиться рядом с Итачи. Ведь он же его секретарь; как будто забыл, — с каким-то оттенком недовольства выдал Учиха. — Ты, кстати, есть не собираешься?

— Аппетита нет. Ну так что? Может, и ты сможешь помочь своему брату? — почему-то Саске, только я сказал последние слова, тут же переменился в лице. Оно практически помрачнело на глазах.

— Аппетита нет? — снова встав ко мне спиной, переспросил он. — Может, перед поездкой стоит еще раз сходить к врачу? На всякий случай, — тихо добавил Саске, выходя с кухни. Только его фигура, которую я провожал взглядом, скрылась за углом, шаги в тот же миг затихли: он остановился.

— Не думаю, что тут что-то серьезное. Наверное, из-за Шикамару, — так же понижая тон, сорвалось с моих губ, и только спустя пару секунд я понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Хотя, зная Саске, можно было не беспокоиться за то, что неприятную тему придется обсуждать. — Когда полетим-то? — протянул я, облокачиваясь на спинку стула и пытаясь хоть немного натянуть улыбку, чтобы голос казался чуть-чуть веселее.

— Через три дня вылет. Уж придется тебе потерпеть, — сказал Учиха; сказал, будто читая мои мысли, будто зная, что я задохнусь, если останусь здесь хоть на неделю. А может, ему и самому хотелось отсюда сбежать, и я не один думаю об этом. Хотя и о желаниях Саске я мог лишь догадываться, впрочем, как и о том, что происходит внутри него самого.


	7. Chapter 7

 — Ты точно все вещи собрал? — раздался голос Саске из коридора, пока я возился в спальне. — Если что-то забудешь, я не собираюсь возвращаться, — отрезал он.

 — Я как раз проверяю, — я открыл дверку шкафа, снова, уже не в первый раз, стараясь вспомнить, всю ли необходимую одежду я положил.

«Вроде все взял, — потупив взгляд, немного задумался я. — Саске сказал, что там будет не так жарко, как у нас».

 — Не бойся, намертво не замерзнешь. Если что, в доме посидим, там всегда тепло. По крайней мере, так Дейдара сказал, — словно прочитав мои мысли, каким-то негодующим тоном выдал Учиха; послышалось, как он застегнул чемодан.

«Сам на себя обижается за то, что последнее время приходится чаще общаться с Дейдарой», — мысленно посмеялся я, пытаясь не углубляться в размышления о том, почему Саске так недолюбливает этого парня.

 — Так он уже бывал там? — спросил я, выглядывая из комнаты и попутно думая об оставшихся мелочах, о которых нельзя забыть перед выходом.

 — Конечно, разве я не говорил? Кстати, он все-таки будет жить рядом с тобой. Чаще всего вы будете вместе — не беспокойся за язык и вообще за то, что останешься один.

Я только кивнул в ответ, глядя на Учиху, и продолжил буквально метаться по дому. Чем ближе время подходило к нашему вылету, тем сильнее во мне билась радость и какое-то волнение. Хоть Саске и зарабатывал достаточно для того, чтобы позволить нам обоим отдых заграницей, хотя изредка, но побывать где-то мне так и не довелось: слишком высокая загруженность его на работе давала о себе знать. Да и с течением этих двух лет, пока мы жили вместе, я не мог позволить себе даже думать о том, чтобы Саске когда-нибудь взял меня с собой, ведь все это время мы практически и не общались. От последних мыслей мне снова стало не по себе, и суета, охватившая меня, постепенно стала затихать. Быть может, оно и к лучшему.

Закончив все дела и выйдя из дома, мы наконец сели в машину и отправились к аэропорту, где нас уже должен был ждать Итачи в сопровождении Дейдары. Только подумав об этом, я сразу же поймал себя на мысли: «Эти двое точно не поднимут настроение Саске». Я мельком взглянул на Учиху, садясь на заднее сидение вместе с ним, пока наш водитель складывал чемодан и пару небольших сумок в багажник.

 — Закончили? — громко спросил Саске, глядя куда-то за спину. — Посмотри сколько времени, — торопливо добавил он, обращаясь ко мне.

 — Уже двадцать минут одиннадцатого, — взглянув на телефон, быстро ответил я. Учиха же только выругался себе под нос и попросил водителя немного поторопиться.

 Переводя взгляд к окну, я поднял глаза, а небу: почти все оно было покрыто облаками, сквозь которые, словно через решето, местами пробивался солнечный свет. Казалось, с каждой минутой они становились чуть гуще, уже напоминая тучи, и через какое-то время на наполненные людьми улицы должны начать падать первые капли дождя. Почему-то то мысли о нем тут же натолкнули меня на воспоминания о совсем недавних днях моей течки, в течение которой практически непрерывно был настоящий ливень.

«Надеюсь, в том месте, куда мы едем, будет хотя бы более-менее хорошая погода, — думал я, вспоминая о словах Дейдары насчет прохлады в тех местах. — Саске вроде говорил, что дом, в котором я буду жить вместе с Дейдарой, находится в лесу, как и весь этот центр в целом».

 — Саске, — неожиданно для самого себя выдал я каким-то увлеченным тоном.

 — Да? — спустя несколько секунд ответил он, после чего в машине, тишину в которой нарушал лишь едва слышимый шум с улицы, повисло недолгое молчание.

Я и сам толком не знал, почему его имя вдруг сорвалось у меня с языка и что именно я хотел ему сказать. Однако я продолжил, будто высказывая все только-только появившиеся мысли вслух:

 — Где будешь жить ты? — задался вопросом я и наконец отвел взор от окна, за которым, сменяясь друг другом, мелькали незнакомые здания, светофоры и проходящие мимо люди. — И Итачи тоже… — несмело добавил я, точно не зная, как это повлияет на почему-то слишком чувствительного на этот счет Саске.

 — Вообще, Итачи едет туда по очень серьезным делам, — не меняясь в лице, тут же начал Учиха, — но ему нужно будет лишь побывать на двух-трех встречах, может, меньше: остальное сделают его помощники, которые уже пребывают там пару дней. Пока все просто ждут Итачи, — казалось, он немного отходил от темы.

«Заговорил об Итачи, несмотря на свою неприязнь», — пронеслось в моей голове.

 — Не хочешь говорить о себе? — посмеялся я, не сразу понимая, что и этот вопрос я произнес не про себя. — Ой, — невольно выдал я и мгновенно затих. В груди в ту же секунду разлилось беспокойство и даже страх. Все же за прошедшие два года я и думать не мог сказать что-то, не обдумав. В последнее же время я все чаще ловлю себя на том, что слова будто срываются сами по себе.

 — Мне нужно будет присутствовать только на первой встрече. В остальном справятся и без меня, — не глядя на меня, серьезным тоном проговорил Учиха, видимо, стараясь сделать вид, что моих последних слов он и вовсе не слышал; и у него отлично получалось. — Так что я буду жить с вами: с тобой и Дейдарой.

В ту же секунду я чуть было снова не удержался и не начал посмеиваться, однако на сей раз мне таки удалось взять себя в руки; на лице только заиграла легкая улыбка.

«Как иронично. Тот, кого он, можно сказать терпеть не может, будет жить с ним через стенку, — витало в моих мыслях. — Но ведь и я раньше не ладил с Дейдарой», — внезапно подумалось мне, но через долю минуты мои размышления были прерваны: Саске вдруг мельком взглянул на меня, словно вмиг теряя свою прежнюю серьезность, и тут же отвел полный какой-то озадаченности взгляд к окну. Со стороны казалось, что в одно мгновение его посетила какая-то неожиданная мысль, заставившая его самого поразиться ей. Мои брови тут же сошлись в переносице, ведь я даже не смел догадываться о том, что могло прийти к нему в голову. В такие моменты я и сам всегда в ту же секунду терял былую беззаботность, которой иногда действительно не хватало, чтобы не заострять излишнее внимание на мелочах.

Лучи утреннего солнца со временем лишь тускнели и терялись среди уже темных облаков, начинающих все больше сгущаться; на небе снова можно было наблюдать за тем, как по нему будто разливались тесные краски, местами смешиваясь со светлыми оттенками еще оставшегося солнечного света. Хоть дождя еще не было, но, когда я чуть приоткрыл окно, в нос сразу же ударил приятный запах свежести и отдаленной влаги, которая словно только предвещала, что скоро по стеклам начнут бить первые дождевые капли.

«Нам придется лететь в плохую погоду?» — взглянул я на свинцовые тучи, плывущие где-то вдалеке; только зарождающееся беспокойство начало тревожить меня, ведь мне, как-никак, предстоял мой первый полет.

По прибытию на место, когда и я, и Саске уже успели немного вымотаться, что можно было заметить, просто взглянув на нас, Итачи и Дейдара уже были там.

Массивное здание аэропорта постепенно окружали не менее массивные тучи, все больше клубясь и, казалось, грозно глядя прямо на меня. Беспокойство было уже не просто каким-то смутным оттенком; оно переросло в только нарастающий страх, который я должен как можно лучше скрывать — так думал сам я.

Внезапно я поймал на себе взгляд Саске, однако, не давая мне и шанса заглянуть куда-то глубже, он тут же его обратил взгляд к Итачи и сказал:

 — Мы немного опоздали, — почему-то мне показалось, что после этих слов должно было следовать что-то вроде: «Ничего?» или «Вы не заждались?», но младший Учиха вновь замолчал, позволяя молчанию повиснуть между нами. Однако и то через долю минуты было нарушено.

 — Наруто! Привет, — с широкой улыбкой произнес Дейдара, немало удивив и меня, и самих братьев Учиха.

 — Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал я Итачи. — Привет, Дейдара, — я улыбнулся.

 — Дейрада! — вдруг процедил Итачи, с укоризной глядя на того.

 — Ой, — в то же мгновение выдал Дейдара, видимо, только-только опомнившись, — извините. Приветствую, Саске-сан, — он легко поклонился, опуская взгляд в ноги и не позволяя себе произнести больше ни слова. Саске же лишь пробормотал что-то в ответ и, отворачиваясь, попросил водителя достать все вещи и помочь с чемоданами до самого здания аэропорта.

***

Наконец шум, суматоха и вечная беготня, царящие в наполненном людьми здании, остались позади.

В самолет я сел еще более утомленным, и это меня совершенно не радовало: голова будто стала в два раза тяжелее, впрочем, как и все тело, которому сейчас не помешал бы покой на пару часов. Однако мысль о том, что за окном, как и можно было ожидать, тучи и не собирались рассеиваться, не придавала мне абсолютно никакого спокойствия и не позволяла нормально расслабиться. Еще не полностью заполненный людьми салон был залит светом от ламп, которые не позволяли мраку поселиться здесь и нагнетать меня еще больше.

 — Устал? — внезапно спросил кто-то, подходя ко мне со спины. Я вяло обернулся: передо мной стоял Итачи, который вместе с Дейдарой сидел на местах, расположенных параллельно нашим с Саске; то есть совсем близко.

«Специально ему, что ли, на нервы действуют? — мысленно посмеялся я. Однако через секунду мысль почему-то перестала вызывать у меня смех, и в голове проскользнуло: — Интересно, а что сам Итачи думает насчет Саске? И все-таки почему они так плохо ладят? — я устало повел бровью, переводя взор на старшего Учиху. — Стоит ли спросить у него?»

 — Ага, устал, — наконец ответил я, понимая, что если я сейчас начну углубляться в раздумья, то диалог точно не завяжется.

 — Можешь пока поспать, — легкая улыбка тронула губы Итачи; он сел на свое место. — Или беспокоишься за Саске?

 — Не знаю, — протянул я в ответ, машинально тут же стараясь найти того взглядом, но у меня ничего не вышло. — Кстати, где он?

 — Скоро подойдет. Мне нужно было кое-что уладить с одним из наших работников, которого мы взяли с собой на встречу, но он вызвался взять это на себя, — Учиха чуть нахмурился, говоря это. — Даже в работе не может мне довериться, ха-ха, — он попытался растянуть улыбку еще шире, однако она тут же испарилась с его лица, и его выражение вновь стало каким-то слишком серьезным.

«Это мой шанс», — только и успела эта мысль промелькнуть в моей голове, как я в тот же миг, невольно понижая тон, произнес:

 — Почему он вам так не доверяет? — подхватил я слова Итачи, однако он только потупил взгляд.

Между нами повисло молчание, длящееся, казалось, еще пару минут. С каждым следующим мгновением время словно начинало идти в разы медленнее, а в моем сознании все сильнее бились вопросы по типу: «Зачем я вообще затронул эту тему?!» или «Кто меня дергал за язык?..»

 — Вообще… — внезапно начал он, нарушая эту тишину, но тут же остановился. Со стороны могло и вовсе показаться, что он не произнес ни слова, — просто его губы так дрогнули. — Нам обоим не очень приятно говорить об этом, но, думаю, рано или поздно ты все равно должен об этом узнать. Сейчас не время и не место рассказывать все подробно, но когда-нибудь тебе стоит услышать обо всем именно в деталях, — голос Итачи звучал тихо и как-то смято.

«Видимо, это касается чего-то очень серьезного», — подумал я в тот момент, когда Учиха снова сделал, казалось, необходимую для себя паузу.

 — Это касается наших с Саске родителей, — вдруг, будто прочитав мои мысли, проговорил он, отводя взгляд куда-то к окну, за которым виднелся взлетающий самолет.

 Я не мог не вздрогнуть, мгновенно вспомнив те многочисленные статьи о них и о их смерти, которую связывают с самим Итачи. Мысль о том, что старший Учиха и без того знает все те слухи и разговоры, до сих пор блуждающие среди людей, заставила меня только больше напрячься, а в мыслях сразу вспыхнуло: «Как он относится к тому, что о нем говорят? И вообще, все-таки как именно он связан с этой трагедией и виновен ли?..»

 Видимо, замечая, как я замер на месте и опустил взгляд, Итачи уже понял, о чем я могу думать, и позволил молчанию вновь повиснуть между нами на недолгое время; а после продолжил:

 — Как ты уже, скорее всего, знаешь, — ведь об этом нередко пишут в статьях и на разных сайтах, — в гибели наших родителей часто обвиняют именно меня, — почему-то в ту минуту мне показалось, что на лице Итачи вновь проскользнула улыбка, но на этот раз в ней нельзя была разглядеть ничего радостного или доброго, из-за чего мне тут же стало еще более некомфортно. — Самое смешное во всей сложившейся ситуации — все эти сплетни отчасти правдивы, — он усмехнулся и взглянул на меня, по-видимому, желая узнать, как именно я отреагирую на его последние слова. Однако на моем лице, помимо уже привычного непонимания, лишь застыли растерянность и какое-то недоумение. Я просто был в ступоре.

 — Правдивы? В каком смыс… — не успел договорить я, как тут же остро почувствовал какое-то грубое прикосновение к своей щеке. Я попытался обернуться: за мной стоял никто иной, как сам Саске, сердитым и даже неприязненным взглядом смотря прямо на меня. Сердце в тот же миг будто рухнуло в пятки.

 — Разговор окончен, — только и бросил он, поворачивая мое лицо от Итачи, и сел рядом со мной, разделяя таким образом нас со старшим Учихой.

Я же не мог и пошевелиться, беспрекословно подчиняясь ему и сразу замолкая и, видимо, надолго. Грудью вновь и с новой силой овладело беспокойство. Перескакивая с мысли на мысль, я не мог справиться с овладевшими мною чувствами: с одной стороны — полная озадаченность по поводу слов, сказанных Итачи всего пару минут назад, а с другой — непонятный страх перед Саске, которому моя беседа с его братом явно пришлась не по душе.

«Все эти сплетни отчасти правдивы… — с каждой следующей минутой все больше углубляясь в себя, я все-таки начинал приводить мысли в порядок, стараясь расставить все по полочкам, прокручивая в голове слова Итачи. — Что именно он имел в виду, обвиняя себя?»

В тот момент я задавался многими вопросами, однако радовало лишь одно — Итачи сказал, что он виновен «отчасти», из-за чего во мне таки оставалась доля надежды на то, что смерть родителей Учиха не является именно его виной. Или я просто хотел так думать, чтобы хоть ненадолго вернуться к спокойствию.

С того момента, как мы взлетели, тучи за окном становились только более пугающими, но это уже давно отошло на второй план: теперь голову занимали лишь мысли об этом разговоре, несмотря на его некую краткость и неопределенность. Я понимал, что между нами осталась не просто недосказанность, а целый ворох моего непонимания.

«Сейчас не время и не место рассказывать все подробно, но когда-нибудь тебе стоит услышать обо всем именно в деталях…» — вновь вторил про себя я слова старшего Учихи; и чем дольше я думал о них, тем глубже внутри меня поселялось какое-то странное предчувствие или ожидание чего-то неизвестного, что только предстоит мне узнать. Однако, на мое собственное удивление, это ни капли не пугало меня, а только побуждало новую волну интереса с их семье, частью которой я, кстати, тоже являюсь с того времени, как нас с Саске определили в партнеры друг для друга.

С головой окунувшись в размышления, я и не заметил, что сам Саске стал недовольно на меня поглядывать, но, вдруг обратив на него свой взор, в его глазах вмиг испарилось все негодование; он тут же отвернулся. Почему-то именно в этот момент я поймал себя на мысли, что мы как будто бы вернулись в те недавние дни, когда мы сутки напролет проводили вместе в течение всей недели моей течки: тогда мы практически не обменивались никакими словами, а просто смотрели друг на друга — оба озадаченные чем-то, оба желающие знать, что творится в голове у другого.

Внезапно все беспокойство и тяжесть словно начали исчезать или испаряться, наконец позволяя мне спокойно вдохнуть. Не знаю почему, но, только я посмотрел на Саске, мрачное волнение внутри меня постепенно стало сменяться другим чувством, совсем другим волнением. Поймав себя на этом, я постарался поскорее затушить в себе эти неожиданно вспыхнувшие эмоции, однако тут же почувствовал, как кончики ушей начали гореть, а дыхание, будто само по себе, стало чуть более прерывистым.

 — Что с тобой?.. — как бы невзначай выдал Саске, на месте освобождаясь от мешающей кофты, надетой поверх свободной футболки, и поудобнее устраиваясь на сидении.

«О здоровье моем печешься?» — чуть было, смеясь, не ответил я, вспоминая начало прошлой течки, наступление которой никто не ожидал.

 — Грозы боюсь, — все-таки негромко сказал я в ответ и легко улыбнулся. Невыносимое желание побыть чуточку ближе к нему нахлынуло на меня с головой, и аккуратно положил голову на плечо к Саске. Тот же лишь замер на месте, казалось, от неожиданности и вовсе перестав дышать.

Я не мог видеть его лица, да и не особо хотелось, ведь я знал, что всего через пару секунд, когда он опомнится, мне придется снова подняться и выслушать его недовольный выговор по этому поводу. Однако спустя несколько секунд, а затем и целую минуту я все так же продолжал спокойно и неподвижно лежать. Сердце забилось чаще; я не понимал, что чувствовать.

 — Тогда засыпай, — еще тише сорвалось с его губ, и между нами вновь повисла тишина.

После его слов на душе стало, казалось, в разы спокойнее, а думать о том, почему он это делает и почему позволяет мне все это, думать не хотелось от слова «совсем». Меня и вправду окутала сонливость.

«Когда проснусь, мы будем уже там».


	8. Chapter 8

Свежий воздух, наконец, заполнил все легкие. Как только мы вышли из аэропорта, в который прибыли, приятная прохлада заставила меня немного вздрогнуть. На лице появилась улыбка: полет был уже позади.

Снова обратив взгляд к небу, я заметил, что и здесь оно было заполонено тучами, сквозь которые местами проглядывали тусклые лучи дневного солнца. Но почему-то сейчас они уже не казались мне такими пугающе темными и неприветливыми; от них веяло холодом, но холодом приятным и успокаивающим. Его явно не хватало в нашем городе, где, чуть солнце выглядывает из-за облаков, тут же воцаряется ужасная жара и духота.

Вдохнув полной грудью, я почувствовал, что она легко подрагивает.

«Из-за погоды ли? — невольно задался вопросом я, переводя взор к Саске. — Надо же, я до сих пор чувствую это», — мысленно воскрешая совсем недавние воспоминания, я снова не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, тронувшей уголки моих губ. Несмотря на всю ту прохладу, окутывающую нас, где-то в глубине меня разливалось что-то очень теплое и согревающее. Но все-таки, что бы я ни чувствовал в душе, руки уже успели замерзнуть.

 — Наруто, — обратился ко мне старший Учиха, подходя ближе, — нам с Саске нужно уезжать прямо сейчас. Я арендовал для вас с Дейдарой машину, вы поедете на ней; Дейдара знает дорогу.

 — Как приедете, сразу разбирайте вещи и устраивайтесь, — перебил его сам Саске, чуть нахмурившись. — Мы закончим примерно через три-четыре дня, а после этого приедем к вам. Ваш сопровождающий поможет донести чемоданы до машины, после чего оставит вас одних.

 — Надеюсь, вы доберетесь без проблем. Удачной дороги, — улыбнулся Итачи.

Я посмотрел на Саске: он явно был чем-то озадачен, но, как и всегда, отлично держал себя в руках. Хоть на его лице и не отражалось никаких эмоций, я ясно увидел это, но и сам не стал подавать виду.

«Наверное, я уже успел немного его… выучить? — я не мог не посмеяться над мыслью, на которой себя поймал. — Но ведь Итачи знает его гораздо лучше меня. Наверняка для него просто очевидны эмоции своего брата. Саске осознает и это тоже? — думал я, казалось, на протяжении уже нескольких минут. — Он ведь не дурак. Знает, но все равно идет на это. На это… — вторил самому себе я. — На что именно?»

 — Я вас понял, — Дейдара легко поклонился, не отводя взора от старшего Учихи. — Вам тоже… удачной дороги, — он заправил прядь, вечно выпадающую из его хвоста, за ухо и опустил взгляд, словно скованный чем-то.

 — До свидания, — еще пару секунд постояв рядом с Саске, проговорил я. Тот поднял мою сумку с влажного асфальта — видно, совсем недавно здесь прошел дождь — и кивнул мне, как бы тоже прощаясь со мной. Я же поскорее пошел вслед за Дейдарой, который уже успел удалиться.

***

 На окно машины стали все чаще падать мелкие капли: снова заморосил дождь. Хоть тучи и стали постепенно рассеиваться, позволяя солнечным лучам касаться земли, но, видимо, дождь и не собирался прекращаться. С каждой минутой капли становились все крупнее и тяжелее, а из-за чуть приоткрытого окна повеяло приятным ароматом влаги и мокрого асфальта.

 На лицо Дейдары, который сейчас сидел за рулем и вел машину, падал слабый свет, едва пробивающийся из-за серой пелены туч. Всю дорогу по пути к Центру между нами висело полное молчание. После последних слов, сказанных мной, о том, почему у нас нет водителя (на что, кстати, Дейдара так и не ответил), никто из нас почему-то не решался нарушить эту тишину. Или просто не хотел нарушать.

 Как мне казалось, нам обоим было вполне комфортно без разговоров.

«Наверное, большинство из всего того, что мы могли бы обсудить, наверняка бы касалось нашей с Саске семьи или его работы… — думал я. — Если бы я и хотел что-то обсудить с Дейдарой, то, возможно, я бы хотел узнать немного больше о нем самом, — я сдвинул брови, поймав себя на этой мысли. — С каких пор меня волнует его жизнь?»

 Но именно в это мгновение мы молчали. Из-за скуки я занимал свою голову мыслями о нем, а он…

«О чем он может думать? И из-за скуки ли?..»

 Пустая дорога, на которой изредка появлялись другие машины, мелькая в наших окнах, из-за дождя стала напоминать большое зеркало; по нему, отражаясь с боковых сторон, скользили смутные очертания деревьев.

 «Мы едем уже, — я взглянул на экран телефона, — полтора часа. Когда эта дорога уже кончится?» — мысленно тянул я, снова поворачивая голову к окну.

В голове было просто пусто. Обычно в такие моменты я думал о Шикамару, о наших с ним планах на выходные или о каком-нибудь смешном случае, недавно произошедшем в универе. Однако сейчас одна только мысль о друге заставила меня лишь помрачнеть. Слова, сказанные им перед нашим с Саске отъездом, до сих пор не давали мне покоя.

 «Почему он так сказал? — уже который раз прокручивая в голове наш последний разговор, снова задался я все тем же вопросом, что и несколько дней назад. — Он действительно так считает или просто ненавидит Саске?»

В груди что-то больно кольнуло. После переезда родителей заграницу, когда мне было всего лишь двенадцать лет, я остался один — оставленный какому-то родственнику, в окружении незнакомых людей. Мне повезло, что тогда я попал в одну среднюю школу, что и Саске с Шикамару, но когда мы стали постарше, Саске тоже исчез из моей жизни, пропав неизвестно куда.

Шло время, и те два года, которые я провел в браке с Учихой, я мог лишь мириться с его поведением и отношением ко мне. И единственным, кто действительно был рядом на протяжении этих лет, был именно Нара. Он всегда поддерживал меня, заставлял улыбнуться даже тогда, когда мне хотелось лишь плакать. Однако именно сейчас, когда мне было особенно тяжело из-за запланированной беременности и всего, что навалилось вместе с ней, он вдруг так резко, можно сказать, покинул меня, лишил той крепкой опоры, с помощью которой я держался все это время.

 — О чем задумался? — внезапно прервал поток моих мыслей Дейдара, снова поправляя прядь светлых волос.

Этот жест всегда выдавал его. Каким бы непринужденным ни звучал его голос и каким бы спокойным ни хотел казаться сам парень, он, скорее всего, даже не осознавал, что в моменты собственного беспокойства его рука, словно сама по себе, тянулась к волосам. Я усмехнулся.

 — О друге, — коротко ответил я, легко улыбаясь.

В любом другом случае мне, скорее, стоило промолчать или выдать скромное «Ни о чем», однако в эту секунду я вдруг почувствовал себя так комфортно и спокойно, что это, только стоило мне осознать, удивило меня самого.

«Странно, — подумал я, еще больше расслабляясь на своем месте, — раньше я и подумать не мог, что он, — взгляд упал на сидящего рядом Дейдару, — когда-нибудь, будет так спокойно со мной обращаться. Даже ни разу не накричал на меня за время нашей поездки. Вот это удивительно!» — снова посмеялся я.

 — Я вроде не говорил ничего смешного, — недовольно процедил он.

 — Извини, извини, — пролепетал я и отвернулся к окну. — Просто… Этот человек для меня очень дорог. Мы дружим с ним с самого детства, как и с Саске, — как будто все больше отдаляясь от реальности, начал я.

При упоминании одного из Учих Дейдара, казалось, только сильнее напрягся, то ли зная, что это довольно-таки неприятная тема, то ли по какой-то другой неизвестной для меня причине.

 — Очень дорог, — повторил я. — А близкие сердцу люди, даже проронив пару незначительных слов, похожих, скорее, на мысли вслух, ранят намного глубже тысячи слов чужих людей.

 — Это же очевидно, — пробормотал тот в момент, когда я в очередной раз вздохнул и чуть прикрыл глаза.

 — Да, это так. Но ощущать это на себе каждый раз и чувствовать, что со временем не становится легче, очень… больно, — последнее, что я произнес, повисло между нами каким-то вопросом. Думаю, Дейдара и сам это понимал и, мало того, наверняка сам был знаком с этим чувством. Почему-то так мне казалось.

 — Ха-ха, — вдруг выдал он нервный смешок, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Знаешь, время не поможет тебе построить стену вокруг себя, чтобы защититься от этой боли. Как бы ты ни старался переубедить себя самого, что тебе уже все равно или подобное уже перестало задевать тебя за больное, но все равно боль никогда не утихнет, насколько бы ты этого ни желал.

Я удивленно распахнул глаза. Хоть между нами снова повисла тишина, но в этот миг, казалось, мы все еще продолжали говорить, и мы оба прекрасно это понимали.

В груди снова зародилось неприятное и колющее чувство. Мне даже не хотелось смотреть на выражение лица Дейдары — я вновь попытался закрыть глаза, делая вид, что сказанное им никак не потрясло меня.

«Не хочу или боюсь?» — будто назло самому себе, выдавил из себя я.

А ведь и правда… Что бы я увидел на том лице? Боль? Равнодушие, будто эти слова для него не знают ровным счетом ничего? Но я-то осознавал, что это не так; по голосу Дейдары можно было это заметить, стоило только получше прислушаться.

«Это же очевидно, — проскользнула фраза самого Дейдары в моих мыслях. — То, что он чувствует, очевидно, зачем мне еще раз убеждаться?» — почему-то только сейчас я на мгновение смог почувствовать, что Дейдара для меня — уже не закрытая книга, и он сам старается открыться мне… Может, разделить со мной то, что я смогу понять?

 — Дей, — твердым тоном обратился я к парню.

 — Ненавижу, когда меня жалеют. Еще слово — и пойдешь до Центра пешком, — грубо перебил меня он. На моем лице снова мелькнула почти незаметная улыбка.

 — Я и не собирался. Просто хочу быть уверен в том, что ты в порядке.

***

Наконец мы вышли из машины. Дорога, на удивление, заняла больше времени, чем я мог себе представить, — усталость и какая-то сонливость охватили всего меня, а голова, только я встал на ноги, тут же начала кружиться. Однако, оглянувшись по сторонам, я не мог не отметить:

 — Теперь я понял, почему мы ехали так долго, — я пробежался взглядом вокруг себя. — Не думал, что мы будем жить буквально в чаще леса, — посмеялся я, вдыхая полной грудью. Легкие вмиг наполнились проживающей свежестью; в нос ударил еловый аромат.

 — Ага, довольно уединенное место, — в ответ усмехнулся Дейдара, вставая со своего места и лениво потягиваясь. — М-м, — протянул он, — я так устал! Надо сходить куда-нибудь поесть.

 — Поесть? Где мы вообще будем питаться? — каким-то нелепым тоном спросил я, оборачиваясь к парню, и окинул взглядом несколько больших зданий, стоящих рядом друг с другом.

 — Здесь есть несколько кафе, общая столовая. Если хочешь, мы можем заказать еду в дом, — пожал тот плечами и открыл багажник машины, чтобы достать оттуда чемоданы.

«Да уж, видимо, тут есть, где разгуляться, — подумал я. — Ни разу не был в таких местах. Вообще ничего не знаю».

 — Смотри, — словно прочитав мои мысли, начал Дейдара, — это центральное здание, в котором мы сейчас будем регистрироваться, — парень указал на самое громоздкое строение темного коричневого цвета, выполненное в современном стиле. — Также там располагаются разные зоны отдыха и как раз-таки общая столовая, которая тоже больше походит на холл. Обычно люди собираются там по вечерам и ближе к ночи, и все празднования чаще всего проводятся именно там. Здание слева — непосредственно больничное крыло, — я перевел взгляд к нему: оно имело на пару этажей меньше, чем центральное; и практически вся его боковая сторона буквально была стеклянной — широкие окна были расположены с солнечной стороны, и во время хорошей погоды посетители могли насладиться пригревающим солнцем, которое проникало в палаты. — В нем ты, кстати, и будешь проходить обследование, о котором тебе говорил твой врач, помнишь?

 — Ага, — с практически открытым от удивления ртом выдал я.

 — Те здания, что стоят справа, — он показал на несколько строений отделанных большой черной плиткой, — это тренажерные залы и уже сами номера, в которых живут гости. На первых этажах есть пару кафе и библиотека, но самое красивое не увидеть отсюда, — Дейдара улыбнулся. — Когда мы зайдем на саму территорию (которая, между прочим, и отсюда казалась мне огромной), внутрь, то ты удивишься еще больше.

Мы оба замолчали. Воцарившаяся тишина нарушалась только шумом редких порывов ветра и чириканьем птиц, которое с каждым следующим мгновением усыпляло меня все больше; веки начали слипаться сами по себе. Из-за прохладной погоды спину уже покрыли мурашки.

 — Не спать! — вдруг вскрикнул Дейдара, вручая мне один из чемоданов.

Я утомленно взглянул на него: уже растрепанная прическа, такой вид которой был очень непривычен для меня, казалось, только украшала парня и будто лишала прежней серьезности и строгости, из-за чего каждое его слово начинало непроизвольно пробивать во мне улыбку и смех.

 — И не смейся надо мной! Будешь издеваться — поселю тебя в мелкой комнатушке и даже не посмотрю на то, что нам целый дом арендован! — все продолжал возмущаться он, угрюмо глядя на меня.

 — Целый дом?! — громко переспросил я, актерски изображая крайнее удивление, на что через пару секунд получил только нервное «Тц».

 — Сперва зарегистрируемся, пока наши вещи забирают и уносят в дом, мы сходим поедим…

 — Но после машины меня только тошнит! — перебил я парня, стараясь как можно натуральнее прикинуться перед ним больным.

 — Замолчи. Поедим, а затем уже придем в дом, я покажу тебе комнаты, и мы ляжем отдыхать.

Только зайдя в здание, я в тот же миг снова раскрыл рот: слишком высокие потолки буквально кружили голову, а богатая обстановка тут же заставила меня чувствовать себя как-то неуютно, не в своей тарелке. Пройдя недолгую регистрацию, — нас здесь уже ждали и были готовы принять — мы, наконец, пошли обедать. Большие часы, висящие на одной из белоснежных, контрастирующих с темными стен, показывали уже четыре часа дня.

«Потеряли почти весь день в пути», — мельком подумал я, неторопливо шагая вслед за Дейдарой.

Когда мы покинули этот холл, обстановка сменилась. Поднявшись по неширокой лестнице на третий этаж уже другого, менее громоздкого здания, мы оказались в просторном кафе-баре. Хоть в нем было и не очень многолюдно, но официантам, бегающим туда-сюда, не было отбоя. Довольно уютная атмосфера позволила мне немного расслабиться, а приглушенное и мягкое освещение приятно ласкало взор.

Сев за один из столиков около окна, за которым виднелось только место, напоминающее парк, усыпанный хвойными деревьями, мы взяли в руки меню.

 — Что есть будешь? Ты же здесь уже бывал, может, посоветуешь? — выдал я, вяло перелистывая страницы.

 — Сейчас покажу.

Следующий час мы провели здесь же, болтая о чем-то, что к вечеру уже забудется, и просто наслаждаясь вкусной едой. Меня не могло не радовать, что ближайшее время я буду жить в этом месте именно с Дейдарой, а не с каким-то чужим человеком. Почему-то, разговаривая с ним, я все больше понимал, что я, хоть и ненадолго, но могу позволить себе выбросить из головы все тревожные мысли, все, что меня обременяло и тяготило вниз.

«Он больше не заговаривает со мной на какие-то серьезные темы, — думал я, улыбаясь рассказывающему о чем-то Дейдаре, — и за это я ему благодарен».

Я перевел все такой же уставший взгляд к окну: на улице уже понемногу смеркалось, и в парке вот-вот должны были зажечь фонари, стоящие вдоль тротуаров и скамеек; на одной из лавочек вблизи от нас сидел еще совсем молодой человек. На его коленях, лицом к папе, сидел маленький ребенок, которому на вид было не больше двух лет, и задорно глядел на своего родителя. Тот же, укрыв девочку пледом и поправляя еще коротенькие светлые волосы, что-то рассказывал ей.

Казалось, в моем сердце вновь незаметно поселилась прежняя тоска. Наверное, мне уже давно стоило отвести взгляд от окна, но я словно не мог от него оторваться, внимательно и задумчиво наблюдая за этими двумя. В голове снова опустело. Остались только чувства, медленно охватывающие грудь и не позволяющие ни одной внятной мысли появиться в моем рассудке.

 — Зачем ты туда смотришь? — будто опуская меня на землю, хмуро бросил Дейдара. Снова подняв свой бокал, он в один глоток опустошил его.

 — Не много ли тебе на сегодня будет? — равнодушно сказал я, чувствуя, как от того уже начало пахнуть алкоголем.

 — А ты не отвечай вопросом на вопрос! — практически крикнул он, но после вновь затих, понимая, что вокруг находятся люди. — Не много. А тебе не много ли пялиться на них? Хватит!

«Не знал, что он такой забавный после алкоголя, да и что он в принципе его любитель, — легко смеясь, мысленно отметил я. — Будет весело, если он напьется в дрова в первый же день».

Я не ответил. Облокотившись на свои ладони, я расслабился и закрыл глаза, борясь со сном и одновременно ужасно желая, наконец, провалиться в него.

 — Не злись на меня, — сорвалось с моих губ. — Ты же понимаешь меня, правда? Понимаешь, почему я смотрю туда, что я чувствую…

Дейдара же только пробормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос. Сведя брови, он потянулся за сумкой, которую всегда носил с собой, и достал оттуда какую-то небольшую упаковку, на вид похожую на лекарства.

 — Мы чувствуем совсем разные вещи, — внезапно в его голосе я уловил столько спокойствия, смешанного с немалой долей грустью, что к горлу невольно начал походить ком. — Не сравнивай меня с собой, Наруто, — когда он назвал меня по имени, я устало приоткрыл веки, но все равно не осмелился взглянуть ему в глаза. — Когда-нибудь и ты меня поймешь.

Сказав последние слова, парень высыпал на ладонь пару таблеток и, поднеся их ко рту, быстро проглотил, после запивая водой.

 — Что это? — понимая, что мне нечего ответить на сказанное им, тоскливо протянул я.

Все, о чем говорил Дейдара, почему-то задевало меня сильнее, чем я мог ожидать. Где-то внутри меня зарождалось сочувствие к нему, хоть я толком и не знал, что происходит в его жизни и о чем именно гласят его слова.

Никакой конкретики — одно подсознательное чувство. Однако это, на удивление, не вызывало у меня недовольства или напряжения. Все, что я мог думать по этому поводу, — если у него появится желание раскрыться мне, он в любом случае сделает это, рано или поздно. Подумав об этом, я усмехнулся.

«А ведь к Саске я отношусь точно так же. Не слишком ли я мягок? Но ведь давление в этой ситуации лишь усугубит ее, верно?»

 — Верно, — не контролируя собственную речь, уже вслух ответил я сам себе.

 — Чего? — тут же отозвался Дейдара.

 — А-а, ничего, — неловко. — Так что за лекарства-то? — стараясь как можно скорее отвести внимание парня, спросил я, глядя на белую баночку.

 — Скоро течка, — коротко бросил он в ответ, убирая ее обратно в сумку. — Ладно, нам пора идти.

Уже предвкушая скорый сон, я встал со своего места и, еще раз обернувшись к широкому окну, посмотрел на то место, где сидел ребенок со своим родителем. Однако сейчас я уже не увидел их. Стараясь отогнать от себя мысли о ребенке, я снова опустил взгляд и поплелся за Дейдарой, который и сам шел неуверенно из-за выпитого алкоголя.

«Мне срочно нужно отдохнуть».


	9. Chapter 9

Минуя различные коридоры и холлы, вида половины из которых я даже не стал, мы с Дейдарой наконец стали приближаться к дому, в котором должны жить.

«А он не обманул меня… — мелькнуло в моей голове, — впечатляет!» — я и не знал, на чем остановить взгляд.

Как только мы вошли во внутреннюю территорию, я тут же обратил внимание большой пруд, сужающийся в нескольких местах, где проходили небольшие мостики. В водной глади отражалось пока еще серое и мрачное небо, но в голове сразу же стали возникать картины, насколько бы здесь было красиво, если бы стояла хорошая погода.

Словно очерчивая пруд, на его берегах стояли жилые дома и какие-то заведения, похожие на кафе или просто места для отдыха. По многочисленным тротуарам, над которыми склоняли свои кроны разные деревья, прогуливались люди: пожилые и молодые, некоторые были с детьми и колясками.

 — Видимо, это место довольно популярно, — я зевнул посередине фразы.

 — Ты прав. Но жить здесь — довольно дорогое удовольствие, — тут же ответил Дейдара, скоро шагая по дорожке. — Чего только стоит этот воздух! Оглянись: вокруг лес, никакой городской пыли.

 — Да-да, никакой городской пыли, — вторил я Дейдаре, вяло следуя за ним. — Когда мы уже придем?

Наконец нашему взору стали открываться дома, стоящие вдоль неширокой дороги, по которой мы с Дейдарой шли. Мелкая брусчатка под нашими ногами до сих пор была влажной. Казалось, куда бы я ни обратил взгляд, ото всего веяло приятным холодом и каким-то странным ощущением свободы. Несмотря на то, что по пути нам периодически встречались другие постояльцы, которых, к слову, было достаточно много, вокруг царила ласкающая слух тишина.

Чем дальше мы проходили, тем больше сгущался лес, окружающий нас со всех сторон. Высокие ели тянулись к необъятному небу, при взгляде на которое начинала кружиться голова — складывалось ощущение, что здесь даже оно вдруг стало шире и просторнее.

 — Мы на месте, проходи, — обратился ко мне Дейдара, и в его руках зазвенели ключи.

Услышав голос парня, я опустил голову, можно сказать, возвращаясь с небес на землю, и взглянул в его сторону: наш дом располагался на небольшом пригорке, поэтому на второй этаж можно было просто подняться по небольшому холму. Темные тона, в которых было выполнено строение, только придавали ему изящности и своеобразия.

 — Здесь красиво, — поднимаясь по небольшой лестнице, выдал я, все так же оглядываясь по сторонам.

 — А главное — спокойно! — тут же подхватил Дейдара, не смотря в мою сторону. — По крайней мере, на ближайшие пару дней, пока не приедет Итачи и Саске-саном, — с каждым следующим шагом его походка становилась все более вялой. — Т-то есть Итачи-сама, — лишь спустя минуту, заикнувшись, исправился парень.

Я же мог только вопросительно взглянуть на него и в недоумении повести бровью. Единственное, чему я мог радоваться, было то, что на тот момент мне хватило мозгов промолчать и не вводить Дейдару в еще более неловкое положение. Или это все же была заслуга моей сонливости.

Не желая еще больше задумываться об этих двоих, — мысли про Учих и без того уже сидели у меня в горле — я ускорил шаг. Все, чего мне хотелось в эту секунду, — просто упасть головой на подушку и проваляться в постели день-другой. Хоть напряжение, которое раньше было натянуто, словно струна, постепенно спало и, возможно, сейчас пришло к своему минимуму, но голова все равно казалась до ужаса тяжелой.

«А ведь он прав», — мысленно тянул я, думая о словах Дейдары о спокойствии без братьев Учих. В одно мгновение я испытывал и некое облегчение, что рядом со мной нет Саске, ведь в его присутствии я практически не мог позволить себе полностью расслабиться, но все же ощущение, что мне определенно чего-то не хватает не покидало меня с того момента, как мы с Учихой попрощались и сели в разные машины.

Казалось бы, я уже давно должен был привыкнуть к его постоянному отсутствию, ведь он всегда пропадал на работе, часто уезжал в командировки и не ночевал дома, но за все это время я так и не смог научиться избавляться от этого чувства — чувства, будто я на инстинктивном уровне постоянно по нему скучаю.

«На инстинктивном?.. — вдруг поймал себя на мысли я, уже не разбирая всего того, что творилось в моей голове. — Неужели все то, что я испытываю к нему, — лишь глупый омежий инстинкт… И все то, что происходило в ту ночь между нами, — в голове всплыли совсем свежие и яркие воспоминания о том, как Саске впервые прикоснулся ко мне во время течки, — тоже… неконтролируемое половое влечение, которое, вне зависимости от желания и принципов, возникает у альфы к омеге и наоборот».

Несмотря на всю усталость и желание наконец-то нормально отдохнуть, в тот день я так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. Думаю, каждый когда-то мечтал избавить себя от всех мыслей, переполняющих голову; хотелось просто окунуть ее в холодную воду, почувствовать долгожданное облегчение, ощутить, как с плеч спадает что-то тяжелое и большое. В такие моменты я понемногу начинал задумываться о том, что, хоть Саске и является причиной моего постоянного беспокойства и все той же путаницы в голове, но почему-то в те мгновения, когда я находился рядом с ним, вся эта тревога начинала, может и ненадолго, но отступать. Каким бы странным ни казалось это явление, но со временем я постепенно стал осознавать это, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять его.

«И все же существует ли любовь? Или это простой инстинкт, который преподносят нам как высокое и светлое чувство, которое должен… именно должен испытать каждый человек, — почему-то с губ слетел смешок. — А ведь я часто думал, как же эта система, распределяющая нас по парам, может предугадать чувства двух людей заранее. В том-то и дело, что не может, ведь она руководствуется не чувством, а инстинктом и только им одним».

За окнами дома, стены которого с каждым следующим часом словно начинали сужаться, давить на меня, уже виднелся алый закат. К вечеру тучи наконец рассеялись, позволяя солнечным лучам закатного солнца еще немного поиграть на небе. Яркие полосы красных и розовых оттенков, будто полыхая, окрашивали практически все помещение кухни, где я сейчас находился, в приятные цвета. Я перевел взгляд к настенным часам: короткая стрелка указывала на десять часов.

«Сколько времени я провел здесь?» — безразлично глядя в одну точку, задался вопросом я. Послышались тихие шаги.

 — Наруто? Ты чего здесь без дела сидишь? — вполголоса спросил Дейдара, подходя к столешнице с чайником и включая его.

 — А каким делом мне здесь заниматься? По паркам гулять и здоровую пищу жевать, чтобы организм подготовить… — не успел договорить я, как меня тут же перебил грубый голос.

 — Да любым. Все лучше, чем сидеть и загонять себя в угол, — бросил парень и отвернулся от меня. По его тону легко можно было заметить, что мы снова приблизились к неприятной для него (или нас обоих) теме, и лучшее, что я мог сделать в тот момент, — просто замолчать.

«Откроется сам, когда посчитает нужным», — тот самый принцип, которого я придерживался на протяжении уже долгого времени, вновь всплыл будто перед самыми глазам. Расстраивало одно: «Неужели я правда буду всю жизнь играть роль человека, находящегося в вечном ожидании; человека, чье терпение, казалось бы, бесконечно; человека, которому, в принципе, можно и не рассказывать, ведь ему и без того отлично живется — он может подождать столько, сколько тебе понадобится, верно?» Губы скривились в улыбке, которую, я уверен, даже и улыбкой назвать было нельзя.

Между нами повисло гнетущее молчание.

«Так и будем все то время пребывания здесь метаться между внезапного «Я могу тебе довериться» и «Знаешь, это действительно не твое дело»?» — мысленно усмехнулся я, в голове уже вырисовывая все грядущие разговоры и беседы, сливающийся в один сплошной сумбур.

 — Кстати, завтра уже пойдем на первое обследование, тебе нужно будет сдать пару анализов. Следующие пару дней тоже будут заняты тем же, — и без того тихий голос Дейдары заглушался звуком кипения чайника. Голова начала болеть чуть сильнее. — Нам нужно будет прийти к восьми часам утра, так что сегодня ложись пораньше, чтобы хоть немного выспаться. Ты же… так и не заснул днем.

Казалось, он еще не закончил; его губы, на которые ложился приятный солнечный свет, легко дрогнули, однако через долю секунды я резко ответил:

 — Да, ты прав. Пожалуй, пойду в свою комнату, — я встал из-за стола и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к выходу. Почувствовав на своей спине чужой взгляд, провожающий меня, я мог лишь нахмуриться и ускорить шаг. В этот день больше никого не хотелось слушать: в любом случае того единственного человека, кто бы мог полностью отчистить мои мысли, рядом все равно не было, впрочем, как и самого близкого друга, чьи слова могли мне помочь хотя бы на какое-то время.

***

Следующие два дня, на удивление, прошли довольно-таки хорошо. И все же я не мог не признать, что свежий воздух и новая приятная обстановка, хоть и вдали от дома, могла идти мне только на пользу; в том-то и была ее прелесть, что мы, наконец, покинули то место, что я называю домом: уж слишком много всего мне пришлось осознать и почувствовать в тех стенах. Может, я и правда просто сбежал от них, но жалеть уж точно ни о чем не мог. Меня радовала мысль о том, что скоро должен вернуться Саске, даже несмотря на то, что Итачи недавно сообщил нам о небольшой задержке. Хоть мы и всегда жили бок о бок, но почему-то меня не могло оставить предчувствие того, что здесь мы будем жить именно вместе, даже если между нами ничего и не изменится.

«Не изменится… — вновь теряясь в своих мыслях, тянул я. — Но ведь что-то уже точно изменилось».

 — Наруто, вы уже можете вставать и одеваться. Пожалуйста, подождите еще пару минут и после можете идти, — словно выдергивая меня из прострации, улыбнулся мне врач, отходя от кушетки и садясь за свой рабочий стол.

Я открыл глаза: солнце неприятно слепило их. Как я и представлял себе, когда мы с Дейдарой только приехали сюда, широкие окна в больничном крыле выходили прямо на солнечную сторону. Весь кабинет, где я находился, был залит светом.

 — Сегодня у вас было последнее обследование, — как только врач произнес эти слова, мое сердце невольно дрогнуло. Волнение, которое я пытался усмирить с самого пробуждения сегодняшним утром, новой волной накатило на мое тело. — Результаты будут уже сегодня вечером. Вы сможете ознакомиться с ними в кабинете 3-15, — продолжал он. — По-моему, вы там уже были, поэтому должны помнить, где он находится.

 — Д-да, я помню, — откликнулся я, поднимаясь со своего места и натягивая свободный свитер на оголенное тело. Я снова почувствовал на себе взгляд.

 — У вас пальцы подрагивают, — заметил мужчина, после вновь опуская взор к какому-то листку, на котором о что-то писал. — Не беспокойтесь так сильно. Хоть у вас и довольно сложная ситуация, но в последнее время, судя по вашим рассказам и непосредственно нашим наблюдениям, ваше состояние остается стабильным. Знайте, это очень хорошо. — не изменяя своему доброжелательному тону, говорил врач.

«Какое ему дело?»

Я потупил взгляд. На самом деле с самого первого посещения этого крыла я заметил одну вещь: врачи здесь, в принципе, как и весь персонал, оказались уж чересчур внимательны по отношению к пациентам. Просто идя по коридорам, я не раз замечал, как людей, находящихся здесь, действительно словно обхаживают, внимательно подмечая каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь в их речи, поведении и всем прочем.

 — Знаете, в чем наша особенность? — будто прочитав все то, что только что пронеслось у меня в голове, спросил мужчина. — Мы беспокоимся не только о физическом здоровье наших пациентов и гостей, но и помогаем им психологически. Хоть мне и неизвестно абсолютно ничего о вашей жизни или семье, но по вам можно сказать, что вам точно уж нелегко. Возможно, я лезу туда, куда не просят, но какой будет толк от вашего лечения, если вам не станет лучше именно на психологическом уровне? — он снова тепло улыбнулся, обращая взгляд ко мне. Как бы я ни расценивал все это, но его слова и его доброжелательность не могли не заставить меня улыбнуться в ответ. — Мы позаботимся о вас, не волнуйтесь. И не забудьте обязательно прийти за своими результатами сегодня в семь часов вечера, я запишу время и кабинет вот здесь, — врач указал на край листа, — на всякий случай.

 — Спасибо. Ну, я пойду, — я взял лист и еще пару каких-то документов, которые вручили прямо мне в руки.

Хоть в самом здании и было достаточно тепло, тем более, что на улице стояло лето, но тело до сих пор не отпускал легкий озноб. Пытаясь избавиться от любой мысли, проникающей в мою голову, — из-за каждой, что посещала меня, в животе невольно все словно переворачивалось от тревоги — я вышел из кабинета. Не успев и одуматься, я почувствовал резкий толчок — кто-то врезался в меня со спины.

 — И-извините, — пробормотала какая-то девушка, скоро удаляясь.

Все, что я успел заметить, — на ее лице отражался какой-то странный испуг, а ребенок, которого она держала на руках, казалось, должен был вот-вот расплакаться.

 — Эм. Девушка, подождите! — тут же воскликнул я ей вслед, но она даже и не думала останавливаться. — Что-то произошло?.. — вслух задался вопросом я, поворачивая голову в ту сторону, откуда она убежала.

Где-то внутри меня вновь разлилось беспокойство; плохое предчувствие уже подкрадывалось, и я ясно это ощущал. Я направился по уже знакомому коридору в противоположную от девушки сторону. Вот уже миновали три поворота, две лестницы, и только тогда, когда я вышел к центральному холлу, где пациенты обычно принимали гостей и посетителей, я наконец смог заметить хоть что-то: где-то рядом, хоть и очень плохо, слышалась ругань. Два незнакомых голоса перебивали друг друга, то становились громче, то снова затихали. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я не смог найти источника этих неразборчивых голосов — оставалось только идти на слух. Хоть я и не понимал, что именно мной движет, но ноги двигались словно сами по себе — как будто я был точно уверен в том, что в этот момент я должен находиться именно там.

Наконец, когда я уже мог более-менее хорошо разбирать голоса, а слова становились все более четкими, я остановился.

«Они совсем близко, — ютилось в моих мыслях. — Где-то здесь…» — я окинул взглядом очередной коридор, в который только-только вошел.

 — Серьезно… Прошло уже столько времени, у тебя даже ребенок родился! — донеслось до меня. Я затаил дыхание. — Может, уже начнешь думать о себе и своей семье, а не о чужих отношениях?!

«Это же голос Дейдары! — буквально заорал я про себя, чувствуя, как ноги будто перестали меня слушаться — я был неспособен сдвинуться с места. — Как я сразу не узнал?!»

 — Конечно! Ведь у тебя нормальной семьи никогда не было и не будет, — чужие слова, брошенные каким-то мужчиной, лица которого я толком не мог разглядеть, находясь за углом, словно разбились о стены. Повисло недолгое молчание, после чего он чуть тише добавил: — И из-за тебя у него тоже ее не будет.

Все вновь затихло; казалось, что время, как только мужчина замолчал, и вовсе остановило свой ход. Я почувствовал легкий холодок, пробежавший по моему затылку, — мне стало не по себе. В одну секунду в моей голове словно все вмиг и опустело, и переполнилось беспорядочными мыслями, ни одну из которых я не был способен уловить. Или все же…

«Слова, сказанные в адрес Дейдары… о ком они? — единственный внятный вопрос, что повис в моей голове, заставил меня невольно поставить себя на его место. В мыслях в то же мгновение стали воссоздаваться картины: воображение рисовало все то, что сейчас происходило за углом коридора; рисовало выражение лица Дейдары: испуганное или болезненное… А может, он пребывал в таком бешенстве, что не мог вымолвить и слова в ответ? Если быть честным, то мне и не хотелось это знать. Все, чего я только мог желать в ту секунду, — поскорее сбежать оттуда… — Снова сбежать, да? — не сдержавшись, спросил я у самого себя, уныло усмехаясь. — И бросить друга наедине с собой и… этими словами?»

Одна лишь мысль о человеке, которого я мог назвать другом, мелькнувшая в моей голове, заставила меня задуматься еще больше. Тело отказывалось подчиняться. Однако только-только я хотел сдвинуться с места хоть на сантиметр, — кто знает, в какую сторону: навстречу Дейдаре или наоборот — из кармана моих брюк донесся резкий и громкий звук.

«Кому я мог понадобиться именно сейчас?! — запаниковал я, судорожно пытаясь достать звонящий телефон. — А? — опешил я. — Итачи?»


	10. Chapter 10

 — Что? И теперь из-за тебя они приедут уже завтра?! — вскричал Дейдара, злостно глядя на меня. Казалось, его руки уже начали тянуться прямо к моей шее, чтобы придушить меня в эту же секунду.

 — Д-да, — только и смог неуверенно вымолвить я в ответ, отводя взгляд и стараясь в принципе не останавливать его на дрожащем от бешенства парне.

 — Мало мне здесь Итачи-сама будет, так еще и Саске-сан вернется вместе с ним! Ты понимаешь, что он и без того относится ко мне, мягко говоря, неблагосклонно, так после этого инцидента я могу вообще не ждать какого-то хорошего обращения, — все не мог успокоиться он, с каждым следующим словом словно разгораясь все сильнее.

Хоть мне прямо здесь и сейчас до безумия хотелось выкрикнуть в ответ что-то вроде: «А что мне оставалось делать, кроме как рассказать об этом?» или «Что все-таки это значит? Какого черта между вами всеми творится?». Однако я мог лишь, прикусив язык, держать рот на замке, осознавая, что любой мой вопрос или необдуманно брошенная фраза заставит Дейдару только больше разозлиться. Так и продолжая молча сидеть на своем месте, я уже перестал слушать возмущения парня.

_Наскоро пытаясь сбросить звонок, я начал мешкаться на месте. «Куда бежать?!» — мысленно метался я, понимая, как неудачно развернулась вся эта ситуация._

_— Наруто? Это ты там?! — эхом донесся голос Дейдары до меня, однако ответа не последовало: я ринулся прочь._

_В ушах начинало звенеть: немалая усталость, накатившая на меня в последние дни, и тот шум, царящий в коридорах, где я пробегал, сыграли со мной злую шутку; в голове все смешалось, а ноги постепенно становились все слабее, отчего через пару минут я переменил бег на шаг, а после и вовсе остановился._

_«Ну и позвонил же, конечно, в самый неподходящий момент!» — только и успел подумать я, как экран телефона вновь загорелся. Я взял трубку._

_— Алло, здравствуйте, Итачи-са… — немного запыхавшимся голосом начал было я, но тут же был перебит._

_— Да-да, привет, Наруто. Давай без этих фамильярностей, — казалось, я сразу почувствовал, как он улыбнулся, однако, только он продолжил, я мгновенно ощутил, как его тон изменился. — Почему сбрасываешь? Я не вовремя позвонил?_

_Хоть я уже и успел приоткрыть рот, чтобы ответить, но слова будто не давались мне: я не знал, что говорить._

_— А-а… Н-ну, — запинаясь, начал я, — вы и правда немного не вовремя, — мысли о Дейдаре не могли покинуть меня. Очевидно, после всего того, что произошло между нами, я не мог не поменять отношение и к самому Дейдраре, и к Итачи, хоть я и не был точно уверен, каким образом последний в принципе замешан во всем этом._

_— Что-то случилось? — еще более серьезно откликнулся тот в ответ, после чего мы оба замолчали. Я даже не слышал ни единого шороха, который мог доноситься от Итачи; казалось, он и вовсе не дышит, а вот мое сбитое и прерывистое дыхание наверняка выдавало меня с головой._

_«Уже нет смысла что-то скрывать от него, — думал я, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Да и какой в этом смысл? Надеюсь, мой голос остался таким же, как прежде… Не хотелось бы, чтобы Итачи что-то заподозрил или подумал обо мне что-то не то», — все не мог избавиться от мыслей я. Почему-то у меня сложилось ощущение, что все наши с Дейдарой разговоры и то, что нельзя назвать разговорами, а скорее набором из недосказанностей, должно было остаться строго между нами. Это чувство не покидало меня уже давно, но при разговоре с Итачи оно вдруг обострилось — мне стало казаться, что со стороны я, определенно, выгляжу уже не так как раньше; выгляжу так, как будто что-то скрываю. Словно теперь я начал бояться того, что все вокруг видят меня насквозь, и только я один слепо метаюсь из стороны в сторону, шаря руками со сторонам и пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь._

_— Я не до конца разобрался в ситуации… Точнее, вообще не понял, что произошло, — наконец подал голос я, — но буквально только что — вы как раз позвонили в то время, когда я наблюдал, — Дейдара ссорился с каким-то мужчиной. Знаете, такого среднего роста, чуть выше него, с темными короткими волосами, — я сам не знал, зачем я начал описывать его внешность, будто для Итачи это может что-то значить, поэтому вскоре неловко заикнулся и снова замолк. — Простите, я…_

_— А рядом не было никакой женщины? Может, она была с ребенком? — Учиха перебил меня._

_— Ну-у, — протянул я, немного задумавшись. В голове тут же всплыла картина, как меня, когда я только выходил из кабинета, чуть ли не сбила с ног какая-то девушка. — Была, только не рядом с ним. У нее на руках был маленький ребенок, а она сама была испугана и куда-то бежала. А что? — задался вопросом я, теперь окончательно запутавшись в произошедшем. Итачи же, в свою очередь, вновь позволил недолгой паузе повиснуть между нами. Некий дискомфорт и внутреннее напряжение все сильнее сковывали меня._

_— Спасибо, что рассказал, Наруто, — казалось, он снова улыбнулся. — Хоть мы и должны были задержаться еще ненадолго, — появились еще кое-какие дела — но… — вдруг его голос затих, затем и вовсе сменяясь короткими гудками._

_«Он что, сбросил, не договорив? — я взглянул на экран телефона, чуть нахмуриваясь. Еще немного подождав, я все-таки не решился перезвонить, поэтому спешно направился к нашему дому. И только по моему возвращению от телефона снова донесся звук уведомления. Несмотря на то, что я ждал звонка, но и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы я торопливо полез за ним в карман. — Откуда это волнение?» — пронеслось в моей голове, прежде чем я перевел взгляд к телефону. «Мы вернемся пораньше. Завтра утром уже будем» — гласило сообщение, отправленное… Саске? Я снова напрягся. Впрочем, даже если бы я и хотел немного расслабиться, я бы не смог этого сделать: через пару минут после моего прихода вернулся и сам Дейдара. Только услышав тихие шаги, я уже был готов ко всему тому, что он мог сделать со мной со злости._

Хоть я и не мог заглянуть в голову Дейдары, но, наверное, из его мыслей еще не скоро выйдут эти картины. Однако единственное, что вертелось у меня в голове, — уже сегодня вечером я должен буду узнать результаты своего первичного обследования; а самое главное — мне сообщат, смогу ли я вообще иметь детей, ведь, по словам докторов, сама вероятность моей беременности с каждой следующей течкой, которую я проводил, буквально сидя на лекарствах, должна была уменьшаться.

«А ведь раньше я и подумать не мог, что все это сможет вылиться в такие серьезные проблемы, — будучи не в состоянии справиться с собственным беспокойством, думал я. На лице проскользнула усмешка. — Всего пару лет назад я даже мысли не допускал, что моя жизнь настолько сильно изменится», — несмотря на то, что я всегда старался сразу же избавляться от мыслей по типу: «Что же меня ждет?» и «Куда все это катится?», сейчас они новой волной нахлынули на меня.

Я и не заметил, как вокруг меня все утихло. Казалось, голос Дейдары уже давно отошел на второй план, впрочем, как и любые посторонние звуки, но спустя какое-то время я, наконец, стал «просыпаться». Сфокусировав взгляд и, можно сказать, возвратившись в реальность, я неспешно оглянулся по сторонам. От темных деревянных стен гостиной, хоть и едва уловимо, словно веяло запахом хвои, а сама обстановка стала казаться чуточку привычнее — ощущение, что на данный момент я нахожусь в каком-то совершенно чужом и незнакомом месте, уже успело развеяться.

Потянувшись на месте, я почувствовал, что моя спина немного затекла, а шея уже начинала слегка побаливать.

«Неужели и правда задремал?.. — не понимая, когда именно я успел отключиться и отключался ли я вообще, удивился я. Ноги коснулись прохладного пола. — Чем пахнет?» — я поднялся с дивана, буквально следуя за запахом, исходящим из кухни.

 — Дейдара? — заглядывая в комнату, которую постепенно охватывал мрак, позвал его я. Тот же стоял около плиты, где горели точечные светильники, и что-то готовил. — Что делаешь? — мой тон казался каким-то скованным, чему я и сам удивился. Наверное, где-то внутри меня все-таки успело поселиться чувство вины перед парнем.

«Когда он успел уйти из гостиной? — стараясь выстроить в своей голове все поочередно, задался вопросом я. — Боже мой! Только не говорите мне, что я, задумавшись о своем, действительно даже не заметил его ухода. Или вообще уснул!..» — эта мысль показалась мне настолько абсурдной, что я не мог не засмеяться. Впрочем, весело мне не было от слова «совсем», а от повисшей ранее тишины не осталось и следа.

 — Что опять смешного?! — вздрогнул Дейдара, даже не оборачиваясь. Хоть я и не думал замолкать, но и не мог не встревожиться: вдруг Дейдара и правда обидится на меня или не захочет разговаривать? — Вечно смеешься, пропадаешь куда-то… В смысле слишком часто задумываешься. Что вообще у тебя в голове, господи…

 — Ну же, Дей, — чуть улыбаясь, начал я и сел за высокий барный стул. Мне хотелось извиниться перед ним, но почему-то я начал колебаться, так и не сумев подобрать нужных слов: меня беспокоило то, что в последние дни (а возможно, уже на протяжении долгого времени) я наговорил ему лишнего, задел те темы, которые стоило бы оставить в покое. Достаточно ли будет простых извинений или они и вовсе не нужны?..

«Мы действительно сближаемся или это обыкновенный мираж? Вынуждаю ли я его рассказывать о личном и о том, что, по сути, меня не касается?..» — лишь повисло в моих мыслях. Казалось, я должен был вновь выпасть из реальности, однако парень быстро сбил меня с мысли.

 — Прости меня, — внезапно выдал он, опуская голову и выкладывая что-то на тарелку. — Черт, пригорел, — невнятно пробормотал он себе под нос и снова замолчал.

Я же мог только немного посмеяться с последней фразы, но мой смех вскоре утих, и через пару секунд на моем лице осталась только слабая улыбка. Я замер на месте, не понимая, к чему были эти извинения. Но больше этого меня удивило то, что он даже не исправил то, как я к нему обратился. Мысль, посетившая меня в ту секунду, заставила меня снова улыбнуться; на душе мгновенно стало легче.

«Это и есть ответ на мой вопрос, — мелькнуло в моей голове. — Как будто читает меня, как открытую книгу», — мне вновь захотелось засмеяться, однако я попытался себя сдержать. В любом другом случае я бы точно не обрадовался тому, что кто-то может вот так «читать меня», но сейчас… это вызывало у меня лишь теплое чувство — чувство, словно меня не «читают», а понимают с полуслова или даже понимают без слов вовсе.

 — Ты не виноват в том, что произошло. Я не должен был ругаться на тебя или обвинять тебя в чем-то, — не обращая внимания на то, что я только молчал в ответ, продолжал Дейдара. — Передай им привет и хорошей дороги, — пролепетал он и повернулся ко мне. Я поднял взгляд: на лице парня сияла легкая улыбка; не осталось и оттенка той злости, что владела им ранее.

 — Хорошо, я напишу, — ответил я, расслабляясь.

Хоть мне и не было известно, что все же произошло сегодня днем, что это был за человек, с которым ругался Дей, и о чем или, вернее сказать, о ком именно шла речь в их разговоре, говорить об этом сейчас мне вообще не хотелось. Да и не нужно было.

Вдруг вокруг меня словно все изменилось: тишина, раньше, буквально пару минут назад казавшаяся мне гробовой, исчезла; как будто ко мне вернулся слух — комната была наполнена звуками: слышалось шипение, доносящееся от плиты, а за приоткрытым окном тихо щебетали птицы, то замолкая, то становясь слишком громкими. А сама комната облилась светом — она уже не казалась такой мрачной и темной, а приятный желтый свет, исходящий от маленьких лампочек, будто стал чуть ярче, придавая кухне какого-то уюта и теплоты.

 — Ну так что там? — немного живее спросил я, стараясь по запаху понять, что именно готовит парень.

 — Я что, потолстел? Из-за меня видно тарелки? — он отодвинулся. — Блины.

 — Блины?! — восторженно переспросил я. — Вижу, стараешься к приезду Учих, — с моих губ вновь сорвался смешок, и я, вспомнив о них, достал телефон. «Дейдара желает вам хорошо доехать» — отправил я на номер Итачи и прибрал телефон на место. Парень же только наигранно изобразил злость и после вернулся к своему делу.

 — Нет, пока для тебя, — коротко бросил он. — А для них завтра испеку, чтобы всем свежие достались.

 — Может, нормальный свет включить? Там, по-видимому, снова зашли тучи — начало темнеть, — спросил я, отводя взгляд к окну и поудобнее устраиваясь на своем месте.

 — Только снова не усни, — проговорил Дей, мельком взглянув на меня. — И не нужно света, мне так нормально. Лучше бы не за меня волновался, а за то, чтобы дождь не начался к тому времени, когда мы пойдем к врачу.

 — К врачу… — скорее, обращаясь к самому себе, нежели к Дейдаре, совсем тихо вторил ему я. Сердце снова сбилось с ритма, хотя я только-только смог успокоиться.

«Неудивительно… — думал я про себя, нервно болтая ногами на высоком стуле. — Ведь то, что мне сегодня скажет врач, повлияет на всю мою последующую жизнь», — однако сейчас мне совершенно не хотелось ни о чем думать. Стараясь как можно скорее отогнать от себя все тяжелые мысли, которые уже вот-вот были готовы пробраться в мою голову, я повернул голову к Дейдаре.

 — Ты сказал, что мы пойдем вместе? — я встал со своего места, подходя к парню. Только сейчас я заметил, что в этом желтом освещении его золотистые волосы становились еще красивее.

«Интересно, хоть когда-то кто-нибудь думал так же и о моих волосах? О том, как они переливаются при разном свете, — вдруг подумалось мне; я вновь неподвижно застыл на месте. — Или о том, как я выгляжу, когда на мое лицо падают солнечные лучи, — перед глазами невольно стали возрождаться воспоминания о том дне, когда мы с Саске вместе ехали на ту фотосъемку, во время которой у меня внезапно началась течка. В те минуты, когда я наблюдал за ним в машине, находясь уже на краю провала в сон, я так же скользил взглядом по его лицу, любуясь каждой чертой, каждым его сантиметром. Почему-то мне казалось, это было настолько давно, хоть на самом деле прошло и не так много времени, что какие-то детали уже начали стираться из памяти. Одно я помнил точно — то, как он совсем легко улыбнулся; и эта улыбка принадлежала только мне одному. — Хочу его увидеть», — окончательно забылся я. Где-то внутри меня жило ощущение, будто те дни остались далеко позади меня, и с совсем недавнего времени я стал двигаться вперед намного быстрее; словно я стал постепенно оживать, и сама жизнь стала двигаться стремительнее, будь то к лучшему или худшему.

 — Снова задумался, — полушепотом пролепетал Дейдара. Я, наконец, обратил на него внимание.

 — Ты что-то сказал? — непроизвольно выдал я, вскинув бровями. Тот же лишь быстро взглянул на меня, после подавая в руки тарелку с блинами.

 — Ешь, пока не остыли. Чайник горячий, — только и ответил он. Взяв стакан с водой, стоявший поблизости, он достал с верхнего шкафчика упаковку с таблетками и быстро выпил одну из них. — Ты ведь подошел сюда, чтобы его включить?

 — А… Да, спасибо, — я довольно улыбнулся, с аппетитом глядя на блины, и направился к столу.

 — Тебе надо побольше есть. Мне показалось, ты как-то плохо питаешься, — не колеблясь, произнес Дейдара и, взяв две кружки, стал наливать себе чай. — Может, ты пьешь кофе? Если да, то с сахаром или без?

 — С сахаром и молоком, пожалуйста.

***

К наступлению вечера тучи все-таки стали постепенно рассеиваться. В это время суток людей, гуляющих на улице, становилось гораздо больше, чем днем. Воздух становился чуть прохладнее, будто сообщая о скором наступлении ночи, а небольшие фонари, хоть солнце еще и не опустилось за горизонт, уже успели зажечься, освещая узкие улочки и дорожки, — всех так и тянуло на улицу, чтобы насладиться этим временем. Кто-то гулял в одиночку, кто-то неторопливо прогуливался со своей парой или, может, своими родственниками или друзьями. И мы с Дейдарой не были исключением. И только одно отличало нас от других людей…

 — Сам меня торопил, а в итоге мы опаздываем из-за тебя! — стараясь хоть немного сдержать свой голос, кричал я на Дейдару. — Поздравляю, теперь мы не успеваем вовремя потому, что ты до последнего не мог отлипнуть от своего телефона! Видите ли, ему кто-то написал.

 — Ну уж извините! — воскликнул парень в ответ, явно не думая о том, насколько громким он может быть. — Скажи спасибо за то, что я вообще с тобой пошел! Сегодня тебя принимает другой врач, а он не знает нашего языка. А я в личные переводчики не записывался!

 — Сам же вызвался сопровождать меня здесь, мне Саске сам об этом сказал!

 — А ты больше слушай своего Саске!

Некоторые прохожие уже начали оборачиваться в нашу сторону, не понимая, как можно было так нагло нарушать все то постоянное спокойствие и тишину, которые всегда здесь царили. Однако мы с Дейдарой, на удивление, быстро затихли и вскоре вовсе слились со всеми остальными.

Повсюду пахло сыростью и влагой. Казалось, в этих местах нескончаемо шел дождь или, по крайней мере, едва заметно моросил, изредка прерываясь. Наверное, именно поэтому в то время, пока он прекращался, постояльцы буквально оживали, а улицы наполнялись легкой суетой, которая могла доставлять только удовольствие.

 — Что, настолько важный был разговор? — мои слова прозвучали немного неловко, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать: во мне проснулось настоящее любопытство, кто же и по какому поводу мог написать Дейдаре, что он так увлекся.

«Может, что-то важное с работы? — пытался догадаться я. Мысль о работе натолкнула меня на кое-что другое. — Тогда, может, Итачи что-то писал? И необязательно по каким-то деловым вопросам, — все это время, пока Дейдара молчал в ответ, а я думал, мой взгляд был практически прикован к нему: на его лице не отражалось абсолютно ничего, что только сильнее пробуждало мой интерес. Казалось, даже нездоровый интерес. — Или это что-то, связанное с тем, что произошло сегодня днем; о том происшествии?» — я прищурил глаза.

 — Хватит пялиться, придурок! — обиженно выдал Дей, стараясь отвернуться от меня, однако я, не желая ему уступать, продолжил настырно заглядывать к нему в лицо. Он даже накрыл его ладонями.

 — Кошмар, узнал бы кто-нибудь, что ты называешь супруга младшего Учихи придурком… Что бы с тобой стало, даже думать страшно! — я актерски вскинул руками и, выждав несколько секунд, рассмеялся.

 — Не твое дело, Наруто, — как-то странно отозвался Дейдара, опуская взор.

 — Ты чего? — громко спросил я, уже серьезно стараясь разглядеть выражение его лица. Меня словно током прошибло: он был смущен. — Ты весь покраснел! Господи, и правда, просто молчи, я не хочу ничего знать!

На этих словах и закончилась наша «ссора». Чувствовалось мне, с ним будет очень много подобного, уж не могли мы нормально уживаться друг с другом, хоть и… если так можно сказать, хорошо ладили как друзья. От одной этой мысли где-то в области груди приятно потеплело, как будто я начал таять изнутри. Однако это натолкнуло меня на другую мысль: «Интересно, как там Шикамару? Думает ли он обо мне?»

Всю дорогу до корпуса, в котором нас должен был принять врач, мы с Дейдарой болтали ни о чем, несмотря на то, что шли довольно быстро. Однако прийти мы успели как раз вовремя, минуту в минуту. В здании было, как и всегда, тихо. Теплое освещение заставляло меня невольно успокаиваться. Признаться, меня действительно радовало, что свет здесь не такой ледяной и холодный, как в обычных больницах. Хоть я и посещал их редко, ведь Саске всегда старался вызывать мне врача на дом, но тех неприятных воспоминаний мне хватило с головой.

 — Не волнуйся сильно, — замечая мое беспокойство, ласково проговорил Дейдара. Я даже удивился его тону, но не стал подавать вид. Нечасто можно услышать от него такие слова, да еще и сказанные подобным голосом. — Прими любой результат. И Саске-сан… тоже его примет, — тише, но не теряя своей уверенности, добавил он. Его слова по-настоящему успокоили меня.

 — Хорошо, — коротко ответил я. Уголки моих губ тронула легкая улыбка.

 — Ну, пошли, — он приоткрыл дверь и ступил внутрь кабинета. — Я с тобой, — оборачиваясь, шепнул Дей на мое ухо. И я не мог ему не поверить.


	11. Chapter 11

В глаза ударил еще более яркий свет, а в голове вмиг опустело. Казалось, все до единой мысли вдруг исчезли из нее, не оставляя после себя следа.

Светловолосый мужчина, сидящий за столом, чуть привстал и сказал что-то на незнакомом для меня языке. Было очевидно, что он поздоровался. Я так же вежливо кивнул ему в ответ, и мы с Дейдарой сели напротив него.

 — Я предупредил врача о твоем незнании языка, поэтому походу разговора он будет делать паузы, чтобы я успевал переводить то, что он говорит, — устраиваясь на стуле, объяснил мне Дей.

Любое его слово, даже отвлеченное от темы, сейчас являлось для меня чем-то вроде опоры. Меня даже радовал тот факт, что каждую фразу, сказанную врачом, Дейдара будет переводить для меня, потому что так я буду слышать его голос на протяжении всего нашего приема.

Само его присутствие успокаивало меня, хоть всего пару часов назад я вообще не понимал, зачем ему идти вместе со мной: я ведь и один бы прекрасно справился. Сейчас же, вспоминая свои слова, брошенные так необдуманно, мне стало не по себе от мысли, что бы было, если бы Дей и правда не пошел со мной.

Мужчина же, в свою очередь, уже начал что-то говорить, однако его голос все больше затихал и отходил на второй план. Непонятно почему, но незнакомый язык, на котором он говорил, все его слова — все стало для меня таким пугающим; от них словно веяло неизвестностью, которая темной пропастью встала прямо перед моими ногами. Еще немного, и я должен был сделать шаг вперед, упасть прямо в нее. Беспокойство будто разливалось по венам, но я все так же неподвижно сидел на своем месте. Да, мне хотелось услышать голос Дейдары, но услышать им перевод моего результата… я не хотел.

 — Сейчас все мимо ушей пропустишь, — недовольно выдал парень. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, не успев заметить, что все голоса уже давно слились с посторонними звуками. — Перевожу, слушай внимательнее: «Сегодня вы уже встречались с одним из наших врачей, он передал мне копии документов, которые были отданы вам, — говорил мужчина, — поэтому можете оставить их себе. Судя по ним, я могу сказать только одно: результаты у вас, конечно, не лучшие. Сразу видно, ваш организм немало измотан, ведь те препараты, что вы принимали, с каждым следующим приемом оказывали на вас все более и более отрицательное воздействие».

Дейдара сделал паузу, чтобы дать врачу продолжить. Однако я видел лишь его губы, с которых слетали неизвестные слова. Казалось, с каждой секундой свет в кабинете становился все ярче и неприятнее; глаза до боли слепило, а в ушах стало отчетливо раздаваться биение моего собственного сердца — тяжелое, но такое быстрое.

Конечно, больше всего я боялся услышать лишь одно: «К сожалению, вы не можете иметь детей», ведь это бы вмиг перечеркнуло всю мою спокойную жизнь, которая могла ждать меня впереди. «Как бы я объяснялся перед Саске? Наши отношения снова бы стали такими, как прежде, или даже хуже? Общество требует от нас так много; как бы отнеслось к этому оно?» — уже десятки вопросов успели прокрутиться в моей голове, прежде чем Дейдара начал вновь переводить слова врача. Я не мог избавиться от этих мыслей: уж слишком они были навязчивы и до ужаса пугали меня с каждой следующей минутой все сильнее и сильнее.

Внезапно я почувствовал, как на мою ладонь легко что-то прохладное. Я распахнул глаза, посмотрев вниз: это была рука Дейдары. Я затаил дыхание и вдруг словно очнулся. Его холодные пальцы, как и мои, легко подрагивали, но взгляд, что сиял у него в глазах, так и не изменился — уверенный и ничем непоколебимый. Казалось, Дейдара был уверен во мне больше, чем кто-либо другой.

 — Перевожу: «Однако, несмотря на это, я могу сказать, что у вас еще есть шанс, Наруто, — ни на миг не встречаясь со мной глазами, продолжил он. Его рука так и осталась на своем месте. Я чувствовал, что дрожь, одолевающая ее, постепенно спадала. — К сожалению… — на этом слове мое сердце пропустило удар, а в голове за долю секунды вновь пронеслись все те вопросы, что так нагнетали меня, — пока окончательный результат я назвать не могу, потому что он неточный, — ведь случай у вас не из легких — но больше мы склоняемся к положительному, — на выдохе закончил он и быстро убрал свою ладонь.

Я снова опустил взор, еще не до конца осознав сказанные им слова: его руки все так же дрожали, но уже сильнее, словно выбившиеся из-под контроля. Взгляд скользнул к врачу: на его лице была легкая улыбка. Он произнес еще пару фраз, после чего привстал и чуть поклонился. Я понял, что наша встреча окончена, и мы с Дейдарой, последовав его примеру, встали, попрощались и, наконец, вышли из этого, казалось, узкого и душного для нас обоих кабинета.

Все произошло так быстро, что я не успел опомниться. Будто то время, что мы провели внутри, промелькнуло у меня перед самыми глазами и уже сейчас осталось далеко позади.

«Но мы больше склоняемся к положительному…» — повисло в моих мыслях, пока я пытался прийти в себя. В животе словно все перевернулось, в одно мгновение и затрепетало, и внезапно потяжелело.

 — Т-то есть все нормально? Все хорошо, так? — запинаясь, выдал я и повис на плечо Дейдары. Ноги все больше ослабевали, будто из них мгновенно выкачали всю кровь.

 — Отцепись! — нервно бросил он в ответ, и мы оба буквально упали на ближайшие сидения. В коридоре, где мы находились, было, на удивление, пусто, поэтому каждое наше слово эхом раздавалось по нему. — Все нормально! — зарываясь в свои ладони, громко произнес Дей, после вмиг замолкая.

Стало слишком тихо, но, казалось, отголоски до сих пор висели в воздухе, не позволяя тишине одержать верх. И среди них слышалось лишь мое судорожное дыхание и… совсем тихие, почти сливающиеся с повисшим молчанием всхлипы. В груди снова что-то кольнуло.

 — Эй! — опомнившись, окликнул Дейдару я. — Ты чего?! — совсем не понимая, что происходит, выдал я.

В груди словно что-то бушевало, и я совершенно не мог справиться с этим. Все слилось в один большой сумбур. Непонимание, счастье и совсем детская радость — все чувства перемешались внутри меня. Хоть я и понимал, что результат, по словам врача, еще неточный, но от одного лишь слова «положительный» мне сразу же становилось до безумия легко.

«Но что все-таки происходит с Дейдарой?» — крутилось в моей голове. Я мог ясно ощущать, что все те эмоции, что сейчас одолевают меня, он переживает словно на себе; словно ему сообщили, что и он сам когда-нибудь сможет стать родителем…

***

Смеркалось. Хоть на дворе и стояло лето, но в этой стране, на мое удивление, всегда начинало рано темнеть, по крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, как было дома; и даже несмотря на то, что на небе было ни облачка.

Закатное солнце буквально обливало своим золотым светом все вокруг. Теплые лучи будто струились сквозь жалюзи, опущенные на окна, тонкими полосами ложась на пол и стены комнаты, где я находился на данный момент. Все, чего я только мог желать в эту секунду, — прямо сейчас завалиться на кровать, которая находилась лишь в паре шагов от меня, и неподвижно проваляться в ней до завтрашнего дня, пока не вернется Саске. Однако, только я зашел за порог комнаты, что теперь являлась моей, в глаза тут же бросился полный бардак, который в ней творился. Странное дело, но до сегодняшнего дня (а если быть точнее, прямо до этого момента) я вообще не замечал, что повсюду творился ужасный хаос: сумки, которые я так и не удосужился разобрать до конца, до сих пор валялись на полу посередине комнаты; на стуле, стоящем за рабочим столом, казалось, висел практически весь мой гардероб, а мой ноутбук, который я взял с собой, вместе со всеми проводами и наушниками, подключенными к нему, так и остался лежать на незаправленной кровати — видимо, я забыл убрать его оттуда после этой ночи.

«Н-да… — только и мог протянуть я про себя, почесывая затылок. — И что мне теперь со всем этим делать? — не желая принимать тот факт, что это действительно нужно убирать, спрашивал я сам у себя. По-видимому, я был годен лишь на то, чтобы постоянно забивать свою голову какими-то мыслями, а ведь из-за них, стоит признать, я зачастую буквально не вижу, что происходит вокруг меня.

 — О, Наруто, — заметив, что я, не двигаясь, стою в дверях собственной же комнаты, выдал Дейдара. Наши комнаты находились рядом, то есть он жил прямо за соседней стеной, поэтому мы часто сталкивались на этом месте, — что делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь заглянуть за мою спину.

 — Пока, — я сделал акцент на этом слове, — ничего, но, чувствую, у меня еще достаточно работы.

 — Да уж, — отозвался Дейдара. — М-м… Мне сейчас нужно кое-чем заняться, но как только я закончу, то могу вернуться и помочь тебе.

 — Если успеешь до того времени, — не глядя на него, выдал я в ответ. Мой взор был опущен куда-то вниз. Я заметил, что в руке Дей держал телефон, на экране которого светился номер Итачи.

 — Ну ладно, — чуть улыбнувшись, сказал парень. Его рука потянулась к падающим на его плечи волосам; я не сразу заметил, что он, наконец, распустил их. Дейдара заправил прядь за ухо и, развернувшись, направился к двери в свою комнату. Я лишь промолчал в ответ и, последовав его примеру, зашел в свою, захлопнув за собой дверь.

«Так тихо», — тут же подумал я и, проходя вглубь помещения, медленно опустился на колени около неразобранного чемодана, лежащего посередине комнаты.

Меня одолевали смешанные чувства. В один миг я ощущал, что весь тот груз, что тяготил меня на протяжении уже долгого времени, наконец-то стал спадать с моих плеч. Казалось, после слов врача я смог обрести настоящую надежду, которая всего часом ранее была для меня такой призрачной и нереальной; надежду, что я все-таки смогу стать родителем. Теперь она не напоминала мне крупицы, рассыпанные на полу, не напоминала мне пыль, которая может исчезнуть с одним дуновением легкого ветра. Она стала чем-то ощутимым и таким близким, что в какой-то момент я даже ловил себя на мысли, что все вокруг меня — всего лишь сон, и вот-вот я уже должен проснуться.

Однако… Я никак не мог избавиться от странного ощущения, как будто в моих мыслях повис какой-то вопрос, засевший у меня прямо в горле, который я и сам не мог толком сформулировать. Казалось, с каждым следующим днем (или даже часом), что я проводил с Дейдарой, мы все больше сближались друг с другом, становились чуточку… роднее? Но меня никак не покидало довольно неприятное чувство, словно я что-то упускаю; что-то неимоверно важное и значимое. Будто это «что-то» стремительно убегало сквозь мои пальцы, и я никак не мог это остановить.  
«Становились роднее…» — эта фраза вертелась в моих мыслях. Может, это было и так, но вопрос «Как много я о нем не знаю? Не знаю самого важного…» я был не в силах прогнать из своей головы.

В моей комнате не было часов, но в этот момент мне казалось, что я могу отчетливо слышать какое-то тиканье — сперва оно было мерным и как будто бы непоколебимым, но с каждой следующей минутой оно становилось все медлительнее и вскоре и вовсе обещало замолкнуть. Словно само время остановилось; все вокруг меня застыло в упоении. Однако тишина, окружающая меня, вдруг нарушилась. Прислушавшись, я понял, что это голос Дейдары — видимо, он разговаривал с Итачи. Хоть он звучал и совсем тихо, едва уловимо, но почему-то в эту секунду мне казалось, что я могу точно слышать его тон, видеть парня словно прямо перед собой, наблюдая за эмоциями, мелькающими на его лице во время этого разговора. Губы тронула улыбка.

«Интересно, о чем они говорят? — подумалось мне. — О недавнем инциденте? Или, может, Итачи передаст Саске то, что у меня предположительно нормальный результат?.. — руки потянулись к вещам в чемодане. Кофты, рубашки, брюки, домашние штаны… Перед глазами тут же встала картина, как мы с Саске собирали все эти сумки, вместе суетились по дому, боялись что-то забыть. Выпадать из реальности — действительно не очень хорошая привычка. — Обрадуется ли Саске, или он думает о том, что проблем бы было меньше, будь я не в состоянии родить? — и снова эти мысли. — А если и обрадуется, то будет ли его радость именно за меня, за нас? Или то будет радость, что мы (или даже он один) все-таки сможем оправдать ожидания других? Насколько сильно изменились его взгляды с того времени? — я не мог остановить поток вопросов, все плотнее теснящихся в моей голове. Передо мной оживали воспоминания из детства, когда Саске мечтательно рассказывал о своей будущей семье, о том, как бы он хотел иметь двух или даже трех детей… Как он хотел обрести то счастье, о котором ему рассказывала мама. — Но ведь сейчас он уже не ребенок, — я усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Сделав глубокий вдох, я застыл на месте. И все-таки эти мысли не могли привести к чему-то хорошему, я прекрасно это понимал; понимал, что все эти вопросы, которые я задавал, можно сказать, в пустоту, абсолютно ничем не смогут мне помочь. Пора было просто прекратить забивать ими свою голову и думать о настоящем. — О настоящем», — повторил я про себя, как бы пытаясь убедиться в этом еще раз.

Я открыл глаза. С этим выдохом тяжесть, которая сковывала меня, и правда стала отступать; перед глазами словно рассеялась дымка. Бодро улыбнувшись, я похлопал по своим ногам, которые уже затекли, и наконец-то взялся за дело, теперь стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать.

Спустя какое-то время я закончил и теперь, глядя на уже приведенную в полный порядок комнату, мог с облегчением выдохнуть.

«Как будто убрался не только в ней, но и в своей голове», — посмеявшись, поймал себя на мысли я и только через минуту немного задумался об этом. Однако с мысли меня сбил подошедший со спины Дейдара.

 — Ты в порядке? — вдруг выдал он, из-за чего я немало напугался. Я даже немного дернулся на месте, чуть ли не толкнув самого Дея, в руках которого находилась какая-то кружка. — Ай! Будь аккуратнее! Чего так пугаешься? — в тот же миг сорвалось у него с языка, и он легко пошатнулся. — Если бы я пролил на тебя?!

 — Сам виноват! Не надо было так тихо подкрадываться… — вымолвил я ответ немного неловким тоном.

 — Я не подкрадывался. Это ты, как всегда, ничего не слышишь, — казалось, он даже чуть-чуть надул губы, как бы обижаясь, но через долю минуты снова взбодрился. — Ну так что, как себя чувствуешь?

 — Я? А как я должен себя чувствовать? — не понимая, к чему этот вопрос, проговорил я.

 — На тебе лица не было, когда мы столкнулись с тобой здесь, — Дейдара взглянул на телефон, — уже час назад.

 — О, так я убирался целый час. — удивился я. — Со мной все хорошо, — не дожидаясь ответа, я направился к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж.

 — Кстати, — спускаясь вслед за мной, вспомнил что-то Дей, — я так и не успел перевести: мы сразу вышли из кабинета, когда врач закончил. Он сказал, что тебе еще нужно понаблюдаться у него и сдать еще один анализ, чтобы тебе могли дать точный ответ и все необходимые рекомендации, — проговорил он спокойным тоном. Казалось, от прежних эмоций Дея не осталось и следа. По крайней мере, он хотел это показать или, может, доказать. Только кому: мне или все же себе? — Он вышлет время и номера кабинетов по почте.

 — Хорошо, — бросил я в ответ, и Дейдара снова поднялся по лестнице, видимо, возвращаясь обратно в свою комнату.

Я остался в полной тишине. Но почему-то в эту секунду она не казалась мне такой нагнетающей и давящей, как часом ранее. В голову уже не лезли никакие мысли, а по телу разливалась легкая слабость — видно, я слишком устал даже для того, чтобы думать о чем-то. Наверняка это было даже к лучшему.

За окном уже успело достаточно потемнеть. В соседних домах, стоящих рядом с нашим, уже успели зажечь свет, а в пруду, часть которого я мог видеть из окна, стали отражаться фонари, легко колыхаясь на водной глади. С наступлением темного времени суток и без того спокойное и уединенное место охватывало еще большее умиротворение; я мог вдохнуть его полной грудью. И только одно заставляло приятное беспокойство одолевать мою грудь — уже завтра утром должен вернуться Саске; буквально через несколько часов я смогу снова увидеть его лицо. В его присутствии я невольно чувствовал себя так, будто я нахожусь под чьим-то крылом.

Хоть прошло всего ничего, но я уже успел так соскучиться. Возможно, это даже пугало меня.


	12. Chapter 12

Странное ощущение сковало все тело. Медленно, словно нарастая с каждой минутой, по нему начинали разливаться слабость и такое непривычное чувство, которое все сильнее охватывало меня с головы и до кончиков пальцев и ног. Легкое оцепенение перерастало в нечто большее. Низом живота постепенно овладевало совсем отдаленное и даже какое-то невесомое ощущение; сквозь сонную дымку, вставшую перед глазами и не позволяющую мне трезво взглянуть на ситуацию, я чувствовал, как бедра, будто выбившиеся из-под контроля, начинают двигаться сами по себе. С каждым их движением все чувства, вмиг обостряясь, становились все ярче. Как бы я ни хотел проснуться, у меня все равно ничего бы не вышло: мое тело будто бы было мне неподвластно.

В помутненном сознании все перемешалось: неясные картины, мелькающие передо мной, люди, лиц которых я не мог различить, перебивающие друг друга вопросы… Дыхание непроизвольно стало сбиваться. Сладкая тяжесть в бедрах не позволяла мне расслабиться ни на секунду; единственное, что мне требовалось в тот момент, — чтобы кто-нибудь прикоснулся ко мне, давая возможность избавиться от этого ощущения… или, наоборот, только сильнее разгорячить его. Я жаждал этого прикосновения, жаждал обострить все эти чувства до предела, жаждал найти среди всех этих лиц, возникающих сейчас в моих спутанных мыслях, лишь одно — лицо… Саске?

Он словно встал прямо передо мной — с виду такой невозмутимый и строгий, но изнутри… весь будто пылающий, манящий все ближе и ближе к себе; до боли родной, но все так же далекий и неприкасаемый. Казалось, на миг чувства притупились. Хотелось застыть в этом положении навсегда, не отводя взора от его лица, чтобы целую вечность любоваться одним его взглядом.

Ноги свела легкая дрожь. Наверное, если бы в эту секунду я бы захотел встать, то тут же бы рухнул на пол, будучи уже не в силах держать себя в руках.

Это чувство… Я так давно хотел вновь испытать его, но в то же время так боялся этого; боялся собственных мыслей, собственных ощущений, к которым я так не привык.

 — Саске, — смято сорвалось с моих губ. Одно его имя будто бы повисло в воздухе, словно я и вовсе его не произносил.

Казалось, в один миг тело было охвачено и жаром, горячими и даже обжигающими струями разносящимся по венам, и ознобом, как будто я медленно окунался в ледяную воду.

Движения бедер постепенно становились все быстрее и реще, а биение сердца в моей груди уже нельзя было назвать просто сбитым или тяжелым. Дискомфорт внизу живота только увеличивался, как и мое нетерпение. Одно только лицо, повисшее в мыслях, заставляло меня лишь больше напрягаться.

 — Мало… — продолжал мямлить я, не понимая, мысленно или вслух.

Туман, окутывающий голову, так и не мог рассеяться, со временем только сгущаясь и превращаясь в плотную и непроглядную дымку. Приятная тяжесть в области паха уже, казалось, стала достигать своего предела. С каждым следующим мгновением дышать становилось все труднее и труднее, а мой голос, словно сам по себе, стал вырываться изо рта, тут же странным образом затихая. На тело, будто волнами, накатывало чувство, напоминающее наслаждение или, скорее, его отголоски: этого было мало.

Наконец, когда горло и легкие уже стало прожигать от недостатка кислорода, а дрожь охватила даже кончики моих сжатых на чем-то пальцев, я подался бедрами вперед в последний раз; все тело охватила сладостная судорога. Вдруг меня, как током, прошибло ощущение чьего-то холодного касания на собственной спине — чья-то рука совсем легко, подобно касанию пера, легла на поясницу, медленно поднимаясь вверх и неожиданно отстраняясь. Прикосновение будто застыло на коже, прожигая ее и оставляя после себя горящий след. От этого чувства я, словно высвободившись из заключения, смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

Глаза внезапно раскрылись, а мой собственный голос эхом стал доноситься до моего слуха. Казалось, бешеный стук сердца до сих пор раздавался в моей груди, а его биение чувствовалось даже на кончиках ушей. Я попытался подняться на локтях и оглянуться: перед глазами все еще темнело, как будто сон никак не хотел отпускать меня из своих крепких объятий; голова немного кружилась, но приятное чувство, похожее на послевкусие, и сейчас разливалось где-то внутри меня. На лбу явно чувствовалась испарина.

 — Доброе утро, — скорее, задаваясь вопросом, выдал человек, сидящий рядом со мной на краю постели. Попытавшись сфокусировать взгляд, я не сразу понял, что передо мной находится не кто иной, как сам Саске.

 — Доброе, — невольно выдал я в ответ ужасно сонным голосом. — Стоп… Что?! — внезапно вскрикнул я. Дыхание перехватило в одно мгновение.

 — Мы недавно приехали, — чуть поперхнувшись ответил он, отводя взгляд от меня и бегло осматривая просторную комнату. Мне показалось, он хотел сказать что-то еще, однако, в силу его немногословности, между нами вновь повисла недолгая пауза.

Я удивленно уставился на Учиху: на его лице играл, хоть и почти незаметный, но такой непривычный румянец, а дыхание было совсем немерным, отчего складывалось ощущение, будто в моей комнате стояла ужасная духота. Несмотря на то, что он и пытался изобразить обыкновенную для себя отстраненность, я почему-то сразу понял, что за этим скрывается что-то другое.

 — Я зашел осмотреться здесь, — с невозмутимым выражением лица проговорил Саске, — но ты, кажется… Ты лежал лицом прямо в подушку. Наверное, тебе было тяжело дышать, — каким-то странным тоном продолжал он. — Ладно, я пойду. Как закончишь, спускайся на первый этаж, — мельком глянув на меня, коротко бросил Учиха и быстро поднялся с моей кровати. Казалось, если бы на его месте был я, в этот момент я бы точно еще пару раз неловко заикнулся и споткнулся перед выходом, однако Саске, как и можно было ожидать, спокойно вышел из комнаты, оставив меня наедине с собой.

В течение еще нескольких минут после его ухода я не мог прийти в себя. С одной стороны, я, конечно же, был очень рад тому, что он наконец вернулся, но с другой — неясный трепет в по всему телу все никак не мог утихнуть; я чувствовал, что он был вызван чем-то другим.

«Как закончишь, спускайся на первый этаж» — повисло в моей голове. Казалось, из нее и вовсе испарились все мысли, за исключением только одной, и то неясной и какой-то смятой. У меня засосало под ложечкой. Какое-то странное чувство поселилось где-то внутри меня — чувство или все та же невнятная мысль, которую я был не в силах уловить; она ускальзывала от меня. Словно что-то подсказывало мне, что буквально только что я упустил или даже… забыл нечто важное или волнующее, из-за чего мое сердце до сих пор не переставало так сильно колотиться.

«Вроде бы мне что-то снилось, — задумался я, снова падая на мягкую постель и потягиваясь. — Никак не могу вспомнить», — единственное, что в тот момент пришло в мою голову, — лицо Саске, стоящее прямо перед глазами. Наверное, я бы и мог восстановить все это в памяти, однако это действительно не имело никакого значения: я часто забывал свои сны.

 — Утречка, — вдруг донесся до меня голос Дейдары, мгновенно сбивая меня с мысли. — Я вижу, ты не торопишься, — ровным тоном сказал он. Я перевел взор на Дея: он выглядел взволнованно.

«Почему-то, даже несмотря на волнения или какие-то переживания, у него всегда такой спокойный голос, — заметил я про себя, лениво устраиваясь в своей кровати, словно я снова собираюсь спать. — Удивительно».

 — Ага, доброе утро, — я улыбнулся. Вдруг в глаза ударил яркий свет, исходящий, видимо, от окна, жалюзи которого были только что подняты Дейдарой. — Что ты делаешь?! — возмущенно крикнул я, накрывая лицо руками.

 — Пора вставать. Завтрак остынет.

 — Ладно-ладно, — лениво протянул я в ответ и вновь поднялся. И только-только я хотел встать на ноги, скинув с себя одеяло, я ощутил какой-то дискомфорт в области паха. Приподняв одеяло, я заметил, что мой живот испачкан в чем-то…

«Что, серьезно?!» — заорал я про себя, тут же снова накрываясь. Оглянувшись на Дейдару, я увидел, что он копался в моем чемодане, лежащем в углу комнаты.

 — Ч-чего там ищешь?! — сорвалось у меня.

 — Фен, — непонимающе выдал тот. — Мой сломался. А чего так нервничать-то? — спросил Дей, но его вопросы уже не доходили до моих ушей. В мыслях вертелось: «Что мне снилось?!», «Заметил ли это Саске, когда был рядом со мной?» и «Что мне теперь делать с этим?», и в первую очередь я выгнал бедного Дейдару за дверь.

***

 — Привет, Наруто, — с легкой улыбкой обратился ко мне Итачи, сидя за общим столом.

 — Здравствуйте, — все так же жмурясь от яркого солнца, проговорил я в ответ, присаживаясь напротив него.

На улице и правда стояла прекрасная погода: солнечные лучи, что обычно прячутся за тучами или облаками, сейчас были полностью обнажены, освещая собой каждую улочку и тропинку, по которой уже гуляли люди; высокие и густые кроны деревьев и вовсе застыли в одном положении: ветер, бушующий ночью и, по-видимому, разогнавший все тучи, наконец успокоился.

 Хоть сегодня солнце и было удивительно ярким, но жары в этом месте можно было и не ждать. Может, оно и к лучшему, ведь легкая прохлада в последнее время полюбилась мне больше того пекла, что царило в моей родной стране каждое лето.

 Светлые лучи, словно играясь со стеклами окон, освещали всю кухню, на которой в этот момент мы, наконец, собрались все вместе: Саске, Дейдара, Итачи и я. Обстановка показалась мне немного непривычной, ведь, можно сказать, это наше первое совместное утро, но в большей степени я ощущал какую-то радость и даже восторг. В какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что все вместе мы похожи на одну семью, которая привыкла проводить так каждое утро, только начиная свой будний день.

На душе вмиг потеплело. Признаться, это заставило меня почувствовать себя намного уютнее, поэтому больше задумываться на этот счет и портить собственное настроение мне не хотелось. Хотелось одного — поговорить с кем-нибудь, разделить то, что лежало у меня на душе; или, вернее сказать, даже… окрыляло меня? Слово «настоящая семья»…

 — Как доехали? — приподнятым тоном выдал я, глядя то на Итачи, то на Саске, сидящих друг напротив друга.

 — Как обычно, хорошо, — ответил старший Учиха, откидываясь на спинку стула. Он оглянулся на стоящего за плитой Дейдару, от которого доносились лишь звон посуды и шипение блинов на сковородке, которые он еще вчера обещал сделать по их приезду. — Вижу, у вас распогодилось, — сказал Итачи обращаясь, скорее, не ко мне.

 — Ага, — чуть помолчав, бросил в ответ Дей.

 — Может, пообедаем сегодня в кафе? — вдруг подал голос Саске, сидящий рядом со мной и печатающий что-то на своем ноутбуке. Все это время он почему-то молчал, хотя и удивляться было нечему. Я лишь мог, улыбнувшись, вопросительно глянуть на Итачи с Дейдарой.

 — Я не против, — старший Учиха откликнулся первым. Хотя, откликнется ли Дейдара тоже, было даже не под вопросом. Его можно было и не спрашивать: он бы все равно не ответил или ответил бы только из-за приличия, которое он, по сути, обязан был соблюдать, по крайней мере, в присутствии Саске…

Итачи ответил за двоих, как и обычно. Да, на работе это являлось чем-то оправданным, потому что Дей был подчиненным для Итачи, и никаких решений принимать без его согласия не мог. Но здесь, в неофициальной обстановке, когда мы находимся только в компании друг друга… Что-то наталкивало меня на какую-то мысль, но я, подобно случаю с забытым сном, все никак не мог понять, что все-таки вертится в моей голове.

Саске же лишь взглянул на обоих, после снова возвращаясь к своему прежнему занятию, но теперь с еще более суровым видом. Но он даже не посмотрел на меня. Видимо, тот факт, что я соглашусь, был для него очевиден.

 Так и прошло все утро: мы позавтракали, практически не перекидываясь словами, а если кто-то и начинал говорить, то только о каких-то незначительных вещах, и беседа тут же затухала. После все разошлись по каким-то делам: Дейдара буквально сбежал из дома, оправдываясь тем, что ему срочно нужно сходить в больничное крыло (только зачем?), Саске все так же не отрывался от работы, а Итачи, посидев дома минут двадцать, тоже удалился, не сказав нам ни слова.

 Я же все это время находился на улице, за нашим домом: нельзя просто так просиживать дома такую замечательную и редкую для этих мест погоду. Как бы я ни старался поддаться той радости, которая полностью владела мною еще пару часов назад, после завтрака где-то внутри меня поселились смутное чувство, будто я снова нахожусь в эпицентре чего-то, похожего на бурю, и единственный не понимаю, что происходит вокруг. Наверное, с этим уже давно пора было смириться.

 Я лежал на качели, где могло бы без проблем уместиться трое людей, и молча смотрел на ясное небо, по которому неторопливо скользили редкие и полупрозрачные облака.

 «Было бы странно, если бы я лежал здесь не молча», — смеясь, заметил я про себя, и прикрыл глаза. Спать совсем не хотелось, но почему-то, находясь в темноте, я мог тщательнее расслышать звуки и лучше почувствовать запахи, окружающие меня: пение и щебет птиц, совсем тихий, но очень приятный для слуха, смешивался с отдаленными голосами гуляющих людей; несмотря на то, что на улице пахло хвоей, в носу до сих пор стоял запах только что испеченных блинов и уже почти неощутимый, но уже привычный аромат одеколона Саске, который сидел рядом со мной.

 На самом деле иногда мне и правда хотелось поговорить, может даже, самому с собой: в моей голове всегда ютилось столько мыслей, которые хотелось бы выплеснуть, что иногда создавалось ощущение, что я вот-вот сорвусь и выскажу все, что я думаю, даже первому встречному прохожему.

 «Интересно, он бы был удивлен или испуган? — подумалось мне ни с того ни с сего. На первый взгляд, совсем бестолковая мысль натолкнула меня на кое-что другое: — А как бы отреагировал Саске, будь я менее сдержанным? Что бы он ответил на мои…» — пролежав в том же положении еще пару минут, я так и не смог подобрать подходящего слова. Я не думал, что это «недовольства» или «возмущения», потому что в большинстве случаев я был, скорее, расстроен или подавлен, нежели зол или явно недоволен. Любое положение человека, любую ситуацию можно понять; на все найдутся причины, даже если сейчас на них нет и намека, — по крайней мере, такой позиции я придерживался. Или я все-таки слишком часто пытался оправдывать людей; слишком на них надеялся.

Мысль о Саске была последней, что посетила меня в тот момент. Теперь я и вправду лежал молча; лучше даже сказать, по-настоящему молча, потому что и в мыслях у меня полностью опустело.

 Захотев хоть чем-то занять себя до обеда, я подумал о том, чтобы почитать какую-нибудь книгу, ведь Саске читал намного чаще меня и должен был привезти что-нибудь с собой. С этим желанием я поднялся с качели и направился к дому.

 «Стоп, — только заходя за порог задней двери дома, я вдруг остановился, — а в какой комнате будет жить Саске? Где мне книгу-то брать?» — застыл на месте я.

Сам Учиха еще давно разрешил мне, не спрашивая, брать у него любые книги, если я захочу почитать что-то из его коллекции, «лишь бы я только не навязывался» к нему самому. Впрочем, с того времени, как он сказал это, я ни разу не притронулся к его личной библиотеке, но ведь никогда не поздно начать? Обида, засевшая во мне от подобных слов, уже давно утихла, и я, можно сказать, смирился со своим положением. Теперь можно было и начать использовать свои возможности, если это можно было так назвать.

 Я минул гостиную, кухню — везде было пусто. Поднимаясь по лестнице, я подумал, что мне больше некуда идти, кроме своей комнаты, и мне бы стоило подождать возвращения всех в дом, ведь если Саске не было в общих комнатах, то где ему еще быть? Конечно, он мог находиться в какой-нибудь гостевой спальне, но я бы в любом случае не стал лезть к нему, будь он там. Мне просто хотелось взять книгу, не пересекаясь ни с кем, и всего-то.

 Пока я лениво плелся по коридору, на телефон пришло уведомление. Доставая его из кармана, я сразу же подумал о Дейдаре, которому уже давно было пора сообщить, где он пропадает, ведь в больнице нечего делать в течение двух часов; и я оказался прав. «Если Саске спросит, где был Итачи, скажи ему, что он отлучился по работе. Встретимся в 13:00 в кафе рядом с больничным корпусом. Мы с тобой там были, ты должен помнить. Мы с Итачи подойдем вместе» — гласило сообщение. Я нахмурился.

 «Почему Дейдара просит меня сказать что-то об Итачи? — подумал я. — Да и время… Это же совсем скоро».

 Если быть честным, мне никак не хотелось участвовать в тех непонятных для меня разборках между ними тремя, но только что меня в них замешали. Но, видимо, выбора у меня не оставалось, ведь Дейдара не может просить о чем-то просто так; наверняка это что-то важное. Но и Саске я обманывать бы не хотел… Хотя я и сам толком-то ничего не знал.

Я, все так же уткнувшись в телефон и печатая Дейдаре ответ, вошел в комнату. До слуха не доносилось ни единого звука; царила полная тишина. Не глядя, я приблизился к кровати и, только было хотел упасть на нее, услышал тихое «Эй, давай не на меня». Я замер на месте; взгляд, наконец, отцепился от экрана телефона.

 — Мне уйти? — спокойно спросил Саске, сидящий на моей кровати.

«…на моей кровати, где утром!.. произошло то, что произошло!» — в панике закричал я про себя, уставившись на Учиху.

 — Я тебя спрашиваю, — приподнимая брови, все так же серьезно проговорил он. А я все никак не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

 — Я… мне нужна книга, — невольно выпалил я первое, что взбрело в голову. — Да, книга! — как бы подтверждая собственные слова, продолжил я, немного смеясь.

«Господи, какой я идиот», — только и крутилось в моих мыслях.

 — Книга? — переспросил Саске.

«Я два раза повторил! Как будто не слышал», — все продолжал нервничать я, и, казалось, при этом выглядел со стороны и правда по-идиотски.

Учиха поднялся с постели, поправляя после себя подушку. Я лишь мог следить за ним взглядом, не зная, как себя вести и что делать. Именно в такие моменты я понимал, что мы действительно редко разговариваем наедине, и это сильно отражается на нашем общении, которого, в принципе, как такового и нет.

 — Помнишь, я тебе еще давно говорил, что ты можешь брать все, что захочешь, — смотря мне в глаза, сказал он. Я отвел взгляд: уж слишком сильное волнение вдруг нахлынуло на меня; я боялся, что это будет довольно просто заметить. — Что ты хочешь почитать?

 — Я помню, что ты говорил об этом. И… я не знаю, — робел я. — А что ты сейчас читал? — я подошел чуть ближе к кровати, замечая в руках Саске какую-то небольшую книжку, которую он, как я увидел, только-только начал.

 — Это роман, — коротко ответил Саске.

 — Ты любишь романы?

 — Пока не знаю, — он закрыл книгу, взглядом пробежавшись по обложке, — я прочитал только половину первой главы. Это первый роман, что я читаю, — казалось, на его лице на долю секунды промелькнула усмешка. Наши взгляды встретились: его — как и всегда, настойчивый и прямой, и мой — немного испуганный и неуверенный.

 — А-а… Что ты делаешь здесь? Разве ты еще не выбрал… комнату для себя? — хоть я и пытался лишний раз не запинаться, но у меня все равно ничего не выходило. Наши взгляды жо сих пор были направлены прямо друг на друга. Казалось, если я не отведу глаза в ближайшие несколько секунд, мое сердце и вовсе остановится, ведь взор Саске заставлял меня чувствовать себя чересчур странно. Я даже толком не мог понять, что именно я ощущаю: все то же волнение, что колотилось внутри меня с того самого момента, как я заметил Учиху в комнате, или уже нечто другое.

 — Комнату для себя? — он не отступал, все пристальнее всматриваясь в мои глаза. — Я собирался жить здесь, — твердо заключил он, выдержав недолгую паузу, и наконец опустил голову, разрывая зрительный контакт. Мне словно позволили сбежать из маленькой клетки, предварительно замкнув замок на еще более большой.

 — Здесь?! — только и смог вымолвить я в тот момент, присаживаясь на край кровати. В груди вмиг раздалось пару тяжелых ударов. Казалось, на долю минуты я даже перестал дышать, не зная, стоит ли задавать вопрос, что так и вертелся на языке: «А спать мы тоже будем вместе?»

 — Н-но есть же другие комнаты, ты не должен себя заставлять, — таки пересилил я себя, не желая вгонять нас обоих в еще более неловкое положение, но, складывалось такое ощущение, что именно это я и делал. Хоть я и хотел продолжить, но через секунду уже был перебит.

 — Тебя что-то не устраивает? — грубо выдал Саске, вставая с кровати.

 — Нет! Не подумай, — как будто оправдываясь, быстро вскрикнул я в ответ и тоже поднялся. Снова посмотрев на меня ничем не выражающим взглядом, младший Учиха развернулся и направился к своему чемодану, который положил рядом с моим в углу комнаты.

 — Тогда закрыли тему, — он достал оттуда черную ветровку и накинул на себя. — Теперь пора к Итачи и Дейдаре, пошли, — проскользнув мимо меня, он покинул комнату. Еще несколько секунд я не мог оторвать взгляда от той кровати, где мы только что сидели.

«Кажется, мне придется нелегко», — протянул я про себя, устало выдыхая. День, можно сказать, только что начался, а я уже успел порядком устать. Видимо, Дей был прав: с приездом Учих нам обоим точно не будет скучно.


End file.
